


Silent Suffering

by TheFirstKilljoy



Series: Secret [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Beating, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Group Sex, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sacrifice, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Stockings, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Torture, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstKilljoy/pseuds/TheFirstKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Frankie's home! </p><p>Nathan has issues!</p><p>Gerard has a fat lip on his birthday!</p><p>Nathan wants to destroy Frank so he'll be like Nathan is! Unlovable! </p><p>I summed it all up in four sentences! </p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank’s eyes slowly opened and he blinked weakly for a moment before he slowly sat up and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He looked over to Master Darrell who laid beside him and smiled a bit before he nuzzled closely to him. He gently kissed up the man’s spine and over his shoulders. “Morning,” Frank whispered when the man stirred a little. 

“Morning,” the gruff voice responded before he lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss around the younger boys mouth, missing and getting the corner of it. “How’s my baby?”

“Good,” Frank whispered with a smile before he leaned off his Master, letting him roll onto his back so that Frank could hide into the nook of his arm. “Last night was great,” he sighed out contently as he looked to his Master.

Master Darrell smiled down at Frank before he gently kissed him once more. The kissing didn’t slow and Frank slowly crawled up to straddle the man as their mouths worked together. He curved his back as he felt Darrell’s hand run over him. He purred softly into the other man’s mouth before giggling as he was rolled onto his back and Darrell laid over him, covering him in kisses. 

Master Darrell had not expected his love for the younger man. He knew at this point Frank may have some form of Stockholm Syndrome for him but the two had grown close in the months they had shared. He had not planned on keeping him this long but when Nathan had requested Frank’s return after just two months, Darrell had done his best to deny him. He was paying Nathan monthly for Frank but it was worth it to him. Frank was so precious in his eyes and he wanted to keep him, forever. He just had to talk Frank into it, find a way to get him to stay with him. 

In the last few months, Master Darrell had taken no other slaves and had let the ones he had previously kept in cages wander the house freely as Nathan did with his, as long as they worked. He no longer craved sex with anyone else but Frank, he had finally found a person to calm him, to make him happy. Frank made all the best noises, especially when his Master would treat him with his tongue against Frank’s hole. 

The two had bonded in the six months they had had together but Darrell was still scared that Frank truly held no other feelings for him, other than survival. “Frank?” Darrell mumbled against Frank’s lips. “Frankie, babe, stop,” he whispered and Frank pulled away looking to him with confusion. 

“What’s wrong, Darrell? Did I hurt you?” He gently ran his hands over Darrell’s bare chest in a soothing way as he seemed to check for any damage. 

“No, Frank, I’m fine,” he said gently as he ran his hands down Frank’s naked sides and held his pudgy little hips in his hands. “I just,” he sat himself up a little but kept Frank close. “Frank, do you care for me?” He felt stupid asking this,everything in who he was told him not to, not to let the boy know he held power over him. He had been trained to show no compassion, to show no weaknesses. His own Master had groomed him for the role of a heartless monster.

Frank looked to Darrell’s eyes and he saw the depth of his question, he saw what the man was asking. He gently laid his head back on the bed, trying to really let this question sink in. The first month or so had been pretty rough for him but he did have to admit that Darrell had been a lot more patient and gentle than he had had to be, after a few weeks of relentless pain. The following month had been a little better for them because Frank had just accepted his place and knew if he behaved he could get things, things he needed. Now though, he knew deep down that he did hold feelings for the man but he didn’t know if they were as deep as Darrell’s were for him. 

“I...I do care for you,” he whispered gently. He looked into Darrell’s eyes and his watered a little as he did so. “I just...I don’t know if I care for you...like you care for me,” he let this out even though he felt bad for doing so, Darrell seemed to pull away from him, looking wounded. “Please, please don’t be upset,” Frank said desperately and grabbed onto Darrell’s biceps. 

“No, Frank,” Darrell said before he forced himself to pull away from the younger boy who let out a weak sob when he did. He sat himself up and hung his feet over the bed before putting them on the floor. He leaned a bit forward before he rubbed at his eyes and then looked out the window, he knew it was wrong of him to keep Frank for his own pleasure and wants. 

“Please, baby? I’m sorry,” Frank whispered in desperation as he ran his hands down Darrell’s back and sides. “Please, I’ll make you feel better,” Frank whined and reached his hand around to grab for Darrell’s member that was covered by the sheet. 

Darrell grabbed Frank’s hand and turned to him, his expression sad as he looked to the boy who was kneeling on the bed and reaching for him; Darrell continued to hold his hands away. It hurt him but he looked down from Frank and sighed out. “I’m taking you back, Frank,” Darrell whispered. Darrell knew that Frank just felt owned by him, not loved. If Frank had felt anything else he wouldn’t have tried to sexually please him when he thought he’d done wrong or simply that Darrell was upset. “I’m taking you back to Nathan,” he said in defeat.

Frank let out a pained sob and tried to grab for Darrell once more. “Master, please don’t,” he begged as tears began to heavily leaked from his eyes. “I’ll be better. I love you,” Frank cried out and looked to him with the saddest eyes. 

Darrell looked away as his own eyes watered up. He wished Frank’s words were true, he wished he really did love him but he knew he didn’t. He stopped holding Frank back though and the boy hurriedly crawled into his lap and buried his face in his neck, clinging. Darrell gently brushed his fingers through the boys hair to comfort the little whines that were coming from him. He was worried about Frank, he didn’t want Nathan to beat on the little form that shook in his arms. He remembered the condition Frank had been in when he had arrived. It hadn’t bothered him then but now that Frank had slowly wiggled his way into his heart, it terrified him. 

“Please, don’t make me go back! Don’t make me leave you,” Frank cried weakly against Darrell’s neck as he tightened his grip. He didn’t want to lose his new Master and he certainly didn’t want to go back to live in that hell with Master Nathan again. He no longer even longed for the company of Gerard, only his new Master. Gerard had broken his heart, Nathan had nearly killed him, and Darrell had taken him in and cared for him, in Frank’s mind. 

“I won’t,” Darrell whispered gently into Frank’s dark brown locks and the boy cried out in relief before littering Darrell’s face with kiss after kiss. Darrell smiled in the littlest bit but it was still a bit sad. He softly kissed Frank’s lips, he wanted to remember this feeling because he knew that in a few days time, he would no longer have them, he had to bring Frank back.

* * *

Gerard slowly walked down the darkened hallway as he watched the floor. Nathan had summoned him to his office and he was nervous. He hadn’t been in there since the time Nathan had raped him, it wasn’t often he and Nathan talked anymore. In fact, in the last six months the two hardly shared a glance a week with each other. 

As he continued down the hall his mind was racing with what he could be needed for. Matt had finished up his time and had run off, so now Nathan was just sleeping with random maids, this unnerved Gerard but he felt like that had nothing to do with it. He had finished up all the work in the barn, the horses were fine, this left him with nothing, and it made him uncomfortable. 

He sighed gently as he neared the door. He remembered back to when he used to love to enter the room behind it and now it just made his blood run cold. Gerard was still an outcast, other than Kathy and Aaron, no one paid him any mind. He looked down as he stood outside the door and his stomach turned. Was this about Frank? Was he dead? Had Master Darrell accidentally or purposely killed him? Had he died before he had even reached Master Darrell’s?

He swallowed hard before he gently knocked on the door. “Who is it?” He heard Nathan’s voice call and he just looked down gently as he picked at one of his cuticles. 

“It’s Gerard,” he responded. “I was told that you sent for me?” He heard Nathan tell him to enter and he straightened up before letting himself in. “Evening, Master,” he spoke quietly as he had his hands folded in front of him and he kept his eyes to the floor that was between the two chairs that faced Nathan’s desk, he then looked away as he remembered that the slight discoloration on the rug was his own blood that hadn’t scrubbed out. 

“Good evening, Gerard,” Nathan said with a menacing smile as he eyed the young man in front of him. “I heard Kathy mentioning that your birthday is this week,” he said like he had forgotten Gerard’s birthday already, though he remembered it from their time together. 

Gerard didn’t know where this was going but gently nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said weakly. He hated how cautious his voice was now. When Frank had taught him to stand up for himself it had been brave and bold, now it was quiet, timid, and meek. 

“Well, I’m going to have a gift for you,” Nathan said and Gerard glanced up to him, confusion written all over his face. “Frank will be returning,” Nathan said with a glance to the younger man. 

“F-Frank?” Gerard tried to contain himself as everything inside him just boiled and churned and he didn’t know what he was feeling. His mind was racing over everything. He had nearly accepted Frank for dead, having received no word or mention of him for six months. He had spent the winter in cold silence, wishing Frank had been their to make his life a little warmer. 

“Yes, seems Frank has grown too attached to his new Master and he wishes to return him,” Nathan said with a little sigh like he was so bothered by it. Gerard didn’t know what to make of that. Did Frank wish to remain with Master Darrell, had he forgotten Gerard? “Though he can’t let Frank know he’s returning him because Frank got too emotional the last time he mentioned it,” Nathan said with a wave of his hand, smiling as he saw Gerard seemed saddened by the thought of Frank wanting someone else. He was flourishing Master Darrell’s story a bit to bother Gerard more. “Whatever could be wrong, Gerard? I thought this would be good news,” Nathan smiled, silently taunting. 

Gerard looked down and he felt the urge to cry hiding in his throat. He didn’t know what it was but he was hurting. He had been waiting six months in pain and misery, praying for Frank to return to him, and all that time, Frank had been begging to stay away. “I just…,” Gerard started but realized there were no words to be said because he didn’t know what he thought. He was hurt Frank had not tried to return to him.

“What?” Nathan rose from his chair and walked to the front of his desk, leaning himself back on it. “You hoped he would be pining to return to the guy who cheated on him?” Gerard’s head sank down as he saw Frank’s face in his mind as if Frank was standing before him now, the look of heartache and betrayal on his features, he had nightmares with that face in them. 

“Why would anyone be begging to return to you? You broke his heart,” Nathan was standing beside Gerard now, his voice taunting in his ear. “You told him you loved him and then you come over to my room and kiss me and touch me. Spread your legs like some slut, begging me to take you. You’re disgusting,” Nathan whispered the last word, leaning into Gerard to add emphasis. Gerard flinched a little at the last word and tears slipped from both of his eyes and raced down his face. 

Nathan backed away from him and returned to his desk. “Now, Frank has been broken in and we won’t have to worry about him,” Nathan said like nothing out of the ordinary conversation had taken place. Like he didn’t see Gerard trembling where he stood with tears running down his face. “He won’t be talking back to me and that’s good because that will keep you from being so stubborn,” Nathan looked to Gerard. “You can leave now,” Nathan said before turning his chair back towards his laptop and began to type.

“G-Goodnight, Master,” Gerard whimpered before he turned and slowly walked out of the room. When the door clicked shut he let out a little sob that he had been holding in and walked down the hall to his room. Once inside he closed the door and stripped himself down before putting Frank’s old shirt on him. It no longer held Frank’s scent but the idea of how it used to rest on Frank’s body comforted Gerard. He hugged the shirt close and cried as gently as he could. “I’m sorry, Frank,” he whispered quietly as he nuzzled his damp face into the blankets, miserably. He had apologized to Frank a million times, just wishing Frank had been there to hear him. He looked out the window of his room and thought about how Frank was going to be returning soon. He prayed the Master was lying and that maybe Frank was really excited to return home to him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are we going, Master?” Frank turned his head to Darrell and wore a big smile on his face. He had woken that morning to find a new outfit laid out on the bed for him and a note from Darrell that they would be going out and he wanted Frank to wear the new clothes. He had felt special and was sitting close to his Master in the back of his comfortable car. 

“It’s a surprise,” Darrell said and did his best to force a smile but he just felt so sad. He was holding Frank’s hand tightly between them, he was going to miss him something awful. Frank looked down to their entwined hands before he smiled and leaned over, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder. They were getting closer to their destination and Darrell was feeling terrible. 

“Master?” Frank softly whispered in the car and looked up to Darrell who gave him a playful, stern face. “I mean, Darrell,” Frank giggled and blushed a bit. “I was thinking about the other day… What we talked about and...I’m so grateful to you. I’m so happy that I was sent to you because you’re so amazing to me. You’ve given me so much and...the other day I was scared to tell you I had feelings because I didn’t think you’d want me to and maybe because... I was afraid to admit it to myself as well.” 

Darrell looked down to the younger boy. “I love you, Frank,” he said quietly and he felt like everything was being ripped away from him, he was so confused as he stared at this kid who had stolen his heart away and showed no sign of returning it. Only one other person had been able to do that and that had ended worse.

Frank smiled big. “I’m going to love you too,” Frank whispered back against Darrell’s lips before he kissed him. He knew it might not be love at the moment but he could already feel how easy it would be to love his new Master, to be with him. 

They parted a bit later and Frank smiled up to his Master before he lightly brushed the older man’s light brown hair from his gray-blue eyes. “Frank, I'm sorry,” he whispered to the admiring face and he saw how confused Frank looked. The car stopped and Frank turned his head around, just now taking in their surrounding, his heart stopped as he looked out to the steps that lead up to the Warrenton mansion. 

“N-No,” Frank said as he turned his head back and shook it harshly, his eyes instantly water up. “P-Please, don’t make me?” Frank’s hand tightened on Darrell’s and he squirmed himself closer. 

“Frank, baby, I’m so sorry but it’s going to be better for you,” Darrell said as his own eyes watered. “I’ve paid off a lot of your debt when you were with me and you’ll be able to go home soon. You’ll get out of here and you can go home,” he said as he tried not to give in to Frank’s pleading, he had never been good at denying Frank, especially in that last few months. “I’ll send some money each month to pay for you to get out of here sooner and if you do want me, you can come find me,” Darrell said sadly. 

“I don’t want you to leave me,” Frank cried and tried holding onto Darrell. “I do want you! Please?” Frank was hysterical as he clung to Darrell and wept. He didn’t like this, he didn’t want Darrell to send him away and he especially didn’t want to be back here. “Please, don’t hate me!” A wrecked sob followed that request and Frank hid his face into Darrell. He felt a deep pain inside him as he imagined that he must have upset his Master in someway. Clearly he was displeased with Frank and that was why he was bringing him back. 

“Hey, hey. Shh,” Darrell cooed to Frank and softly pet his hair. He gently rocked the smaller form until it quieted and just sniffled every so often. “I am not doing this because I don’t love you,” Darrell spoke firmly. “I love you and that is why I am doing this,” he breathed as his own eyes were watered up from Frank’s heart break and his own. “You are not fit to make this decision, Frank, to stay with me. Right now, you are not strong enough and that is not your fault, it is mine. I broke you down and I will never forgive myself for trying to take away your happiness,” he whispered before he looked away. 

“Then don’t take me away from you,” Frank whispered with his shaking voice. He knew if Darrell left him here, he would never smile again. He would live in misery and despair if he was left here to live with these people again; without his Master to please. They had all nearly killed him in one way or another. They had stood by as he had been beaten and torn apart. They had gotten close to him with love and then ripped his heart open, he instantly thought of Gerard whenever he felt heartache, relating it with him now. 

Darrell looked to him and held his hands, looking to them. “I want you to stay here for a few months and if you still want me or miss me then you can come back home,” Darrell whispered and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Frank’s mouth. “I’ll call you sometimes too. I swear,” he sadly stated as he looked into the deep brown eyes before him. 

“M-Master, please?” Frank whispered as more tears slipped from his eyes. The door to the car opened and one of the stable hands reached inside, grabbing Frank. “No,” Frank whined as he was ripped away from Darrell and taken from the car. He started thrashing as soon as he felt his feet hit the ground. He wanted to escape, to get away, he didn’t want to be here. 

“Hey, calm down,” the voice said and Frank froze as he recognized it immediately. He turned slowly and his eyes rested on Gerard’s. Gerard’s eyes didn’t shine anymore and there was darkened skin around them like he didn’t sleep much. Frank just stared, his eyes hardening. 

“Frank,” Gerard whispered softly as he almost stared in disbelief at the other man and he thought he might cry because all he wanted to do was hug the man in front of him. 

“Frank! Welcome back,” Frank turned to see Nathan at the top of the stairs, smirking down at him. “I see you cleaned up well,” Nathan smiled as he remained at the top of the stairs. “We brought you home. It’s a special occasion,” Nathan seemed to say with a taunting tone and Frank glared up at him. “It’s Gerard’s birthday.” 

Now it was setting in for Frank, this was all some twisted game. It wasn’t entirely that Master Darrell wished to return him, more a sick game Nathan was playing now that Frank was happy with the new Master. He took a deep inhale through his nose before sighing out. 

“Frank, I missed you so much,” Gerard whispered and even with Nathan watching him, tried to wrap his arms around Frank, his eyes watering up now. He was just so happy that Frank was back with him and that he was okay. 

Frank stepped back away from Gerard before he pulled his arm back and punched Gerard straight in the face, knocking him back, he landed on the ground with a harsh thud. Frank felt two more men's hands grab his arms and pull him back. “Happy fucking birthday, you whore!”

* * *

“It was uncalled for,” Darrell harped at Nathan as he stood facing him from across the desk. “That boy has suffered enough and you send the one person you know will get a rise out of him,” Darrell shouted at Nathan. He had heard of Gerard, Frank had confessed his heartache to Darrell one night and how he never wanted to see the other man again. So naturally, who did Nathan send to pry Frank away from the Master he had come to care for. 

“Last I checked he is not owned by you,” Nathan shouted back. “He is mine! I will do what I wish with him and there’s nothing you can do to stop that.” Nathan seemed to have a look of mischief on his face after this. “It is not my fault that you fell for the boy.” 

Darrell turned slowly from where he’d been pacing and looked at Nathan. “What, Nathan? Jealous? Jealous that I could actually find someone to love after you?” Darrell stared at Nathan with a firm gaze. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Nathan said and looked away from Darrell’s stern eyes, focusing on fixing the papers on his desk. 

“It’s been almost 30 years, Nathan,” Darrell said a little more softly and came over to Nathan’s desk before he placed his hand over Nathan’s that was shuffling paperwork around, he always did this when he was nervous and Darrell knew it. “Look at me,” he said softly and Nathan did. “Don’t turn into your father Nathan.”

“My father was a good man!” Nathan stood quickly, pulling his hand from Darrell’s like it burnt him. “There’s nothing you can say about him that would make me think differently.” 

“Nathan,” Darrell said with his eyes sad. “You know what he did to us and so do I. I used to think your father was a good man, until that day, now I know he wasn’t.” 

“You’re just like him and you had no problem staying here and eating our food, staying in our house...Fucking me!” Nathan hollered and Darrell stood in front of him, Nathan now standing behind his desk. “And you were so damn ungrateful you threw it all away!” 

“So that’s how you look at it?” Darrell glared across the desk at Nathan. “Your father owned me Nathan! I stopped sleeping with you because he started having me come to his room! What was I supposed to do?! Sleep with you while I was forced to sleep with your father? If that’s what you want to call it!”

“T-That’s a lie,” Nathan whimpered as he looked to Darrell. “My father knew that I lov...That I was having sex with you,” Nathan said weakly before he looked down. 

Darrell came around the desk to Nathan and looked to him with sad eyes. “And I loved you too,” Darrell whispered to him and wiped away one of the tears that was hanging from Nathan’s chin. “But that didn’t stop him,” Darrell said weakly. “It didn’t stop him from hurting you either…,” Darrell said quietly and looked down. “I still don’t know why you didn’t tell me what he was doing…,” Darrell had to pause and look down, remembering back. “What he did to you...I…,” Darrell looked down once more, at a loss for words. 

“Get out,” Nathan whispered and backed away. “I said get out!” He finally hollered and his eyes watered more. “I hate you,” Nathan cried and threw one of the paperweights from his desk, just missing Darrell’s head. 

Darrell sighed out softly and turned, walking for the door. “Goodbye, Nathan. It was lovely to see you, as always. Take care of Frank,” Darrell whispered before he closed the door behind him and left Nathan alone in his office.

“Fuck,” Nathan whined and fell back into his chair with a huff of air, his hand coming to rub at his eyes. He glanced over his hand to the painted portrait of his father that hung on the wall, in a large frame. “He was mine,” Nathan whispered bitterly. “You could never let me have anything,” he hissed to the face of his father. “You saw that I loved him and you couldn’t bare it,” Nathan raised his voice a little. He wanted to shout, to scream to no end but he couldn’t because he knew his father could not hear him. He was only a memory now, a horrible, distant memory that had taken away all that Nathan had had in the world. 

There was a gentle knock on the door and he wiped under his eyes and sniffled softly. “Yes, come in,” he muttered and the door peeked open in the slightest. Nathan glanced up to see Frank entered the room before he closed to door and brought himself to stand between the two chairs in front of his desk. 

“I am sorry for assaulting, Gerard,” Frank said in a quiet tone as he looked to the floor. “I won’t do it again. I am ashamed,” Frank whispered with watering eyes. 

Nathan glanced Frank up and down. “Did you enjoy your stay with Master Darrell?” He wanted a response from the boy so he could see how things had gone. He already knew that at least some of Darrell’s punishments must have taken place because the person Frank had been before Darrell would have never cried in front of him or apologized so sincerely. 

“Yes, Master,” Frank hiccuped and continued to stare down to the rug. He saw a patch on it that looked like blood had been stained into the white fibers, he wondered what it was from. 

“Did he teach you a lot of things? Your place, your job?” Nathan muttered as he came around his desk and leaned down on it, looking to Frank’s face. 

Frank nodded weakly and more tears slipped from his eyes. “Yes, Sir.”

“Well, then you know you have to make it up to me then.” Nathan said in a tone that made Frank glance up to him with his eyes. Nathan knew Darrell loved the little shit that stood in front of him. First, Frank had taken away Gerard, now he had Darrell, Nathan couldn’t deal with this. He wanted the kid to be harmed, to hurt. 

“Sir?” Frank whimpered and cowered a little as he looked to Nathan. 

“You’re going to have to please me, Frank,” Nathan glared to Frank who shook his head and whined. “If you don’t, I will not let you speak with Master Darrell ever again. I’ll tell him you no longer wish to speak with him,” Nathan harped and saw Frank looked scared. He would use Frank’s devotion for his other Master to his advantage. 

Frank dragged himself to Nathan and slowly dropped to his knees as his eyes watered and he sniffled softly. Nathan smirked as he watched the boy undo his belt and pants, before he pushed his boxers down. Frank hesitated before he took Nathan into his mouth and his eyes watered more. 

“Good boy, Frank. Master Darrell taught you something yet,” Nathan said before smirking. He was so happy to be ruining the person who had ruined the harmony he had had before Frank’s presence. He was going to destroy him until there was nothing left for anyone to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankie's home! 
> 
> Nathan has issues!
> 
> Gerard has a fat lip on his birthday!
> 
> Nathan wants to destroy Frank so he'll be like Nathan is! Unlovable! 
> 
> I summed it all up in four sentences! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard was laying back on his pillow while Kathy gently cleaned his bloody nose. The ice pack he had over his eye seemed heavy but part of him liked the burning sensation it caused. He felt so numb to begin with, he didn’t think he needed an ice pack to help him. 

“So, what have you done now?” Kathy sighed gently as she dabbed at the blood. “Did you trip in the barn?” Kathy had been close to Gerard ever since she had saved Gerard from Nathan and the two were nearly thick as thieves. She had come to love Gerard’s company, he was like the child she had never had and she was the mother he had always wanted. “I told you to stop being so clumsy,” she nagged and Gerard would almost take it to be mean if he didn’t know Kathy. He knew this was her worrying for him. 

“Frank...he’s back,” Gerard whispered, almost in disbelief and Kathy’s eyes shot to his. “I...Nathan told me a little bit ago but I didn’t really believe him. You know I had pretty much figured that he had died,” Gerard said sadly. 

Kathy gently nodded, she knew all too well. It wasn’t that Gerard had thought it was possible, he had nearly mourned Frank entirely. Every day he walked around the mansion his eyes grew dimmer, his skin held less color, and his smile faded. Kathy had seen Gerard slowly fading away over the last few months and it had been killing her. She didn’t know how to fix him or how to help him. She had stopped trying to push Gerard through it after a month or two because she knew Gerard needed to feel what he was feeling. In her mind, as well as everyone else's, Frank had died and would never return to the Warrenton Plantation. She had figured that Gerard had had all the right in the world to mourn the loss of his love. 

Kathy stayed silent, part of her wondering if maybe Gerard had finally gone crazy from his guilt and his heartache. He had not let go of what he had done to Frank. She always heard him, quietly apologizing to no one, randomly tearing up if Nathan was in the room too long. She knew that every time Gerard’s eyes saw Nathan, he was instantly reminded of Frank and what had occurred to make him leave Gerard. 

“But today,” Gerard whimpered and stared off toward the foot of the bed. His breathing got shaky as he tried to pull himself together but his eyes watered up. “He was just there. He was...He was real, I touched him,” Gerard whispered so his voice breaking wouldn’t be so noticeable. He glanced down to the bloody rag in his hand. “I thought I was dreaming...I thought…,” Gerard looked back up but he couldn’t look at Kathy so he looked toward the window to the night sky. “I thought I had imagined him… That I had finally lost everything and my mind was going,” he said quietly. “All...All I wanted to do was wrap him in my arms,” Gerard confessed as he hugged himself and finally let himself look to Kathy, whose own eyes were watering as she listened to how heartbroken Gerard sounded. 

“What happened?” Kathy whispered when Gerard had been silent for too long. She couldn’t stand the suspense, the wait but all at the same time, she feared what he would say. 

“He...He punched me,” Gerard said before he scrunched his face up and cried. “He hates me,” he muttered as he looked down to the dried blood on his fingers, knowing he deserved the crimson color that covered his flesh. “But...that wasn’t even what hurt me,” he confessed with a sob, feeling dumb.

“What hurt you?” Kathy had whispered her question as she had tears on the brims of her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t have asked but her boy just looked so broken in front of her and deep down, she wanted to know what had caused all his heartache. 

Gerard slowly raised his face to Kathy and let out another sob. “H-He called me a...,” Gerard stopped and forced himself to swallow. “He called me a whore,” Gerard said and held his breath before his mind plagued him with dread and sadness and he held his face in his hands. He sobbed from the pain inside. Frank had been the only person who had never seen him as a whore, had never called him one and now, Gerard realized it hurt so much more coming from someone you love.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kathy fussed as her tears had slipped from the rims of her eyes and poured down her face. She gently shooshed him as she sat herself beside him and guided his head onto her chest. “He’s...He’s just upset,” she tried but only received a sob as a response. 

“He’s upset because I was a whore,” Gerard cried and wiped at his face with his hand as he hid into Kathy’s chest. “He gave me so many chances,” Gerard fussed and Kathy looked to him with question in her stare. “He caught me...sleeping with all those men, Nathan’s investors, and he heard me out and he stayed by me. Then...that night...he said he got lost in the woods and fell...he lied. He lied to protect me, I had beaten him,” Gerard sobbed louder at the memory and how Kathy had gasped. “Then, after still letting me back into his life, I make him love me and break his fucking heart,” Gerard said with a final cry before he fell into hysterical sobs and just hid himself into Kathy. 

Kathy held Gerard to her and ran her hand over his back while the other caressed his hair. She hadn’t known about all the things Gerard had done to Frank before this moment. It was eye opening to her, knowing how much Frank had sat through. Frank had stood up for Gerard, protected him, loved him and she couldn’t imagine his pain of finding Gerard with the Master again. 

Kathy had known that Frank’s only intention had been for Gerard to stand strong on his own two feet, being with him had just happened. Frank had wanted the Master to no longer hold such control over Gerard and it had backfired. Gerard hadn’t just slept around on him. Gerard had stepped backwards and into his old ways. Kathy wondered what had hurt Frank more, seeing the person he loved sleeping with such a terrible man or seeing the person he loved going back to someone who had been so toxic. Frank had wanted better for Gerard, not what he had been going through. 

A few moments later there had been a gentle knock on the door. “Who is it?” Kathy asked as she looked to Gerard who was frantically wiping at his face, hoping Nathan wasn’t here to see how much damaged he had caused. 

“Um...I’m sorry. I was looking for Gerard’s room,” the voice came and Gerard fussed quietly as he could tell it was Frank, he looked to Kathy who only kept her eyes focused towards the floor, her mind clearly running over her thoughts. 

“Gerard is resting,” Kathy said back and silenced Gerard who had gone to speak. “He’s quite bruised up and needs to sleep. You may try to come see him in the morning,” Kathy said as she kept Gerard quiet and still on the bed. 

“Oh, yes, ma’am. Thank you,” Frank’s voice said quietly through the door. “Goodnight, ma’am,” Frank squeaked out before his steps could be heard, receding to his old room. 

Kathy removed her hand from Gerard’s mouth and looked to him with a slightly bothered expression. “There was no need to carry on like that. You are in no state to hold a conversation with that boy,” she hissed, knowing Frank was now in the next room. 

“No state…?” Gerard began to question and tried to stand before Kathy pulled him back. “Stop. I want to see him,” he tried again but her grip was firm, he looked to her with his eyes begging. 

“No,” she hissed and pulled him back once more. “You are tired, saddened, and not in the right state of mind to go talking to him tonight. If he came in here you would have been groveling at his feet for forgiveness,” she huffed, flustered. 

“But I want his forgiveness,” Gerard tried. “I need it!”

“Camels need water too but they can still go a long time without it,” Kathy harped before she took Gerard’s ice pack and his dirty rags, bringing them together to be taken from his room. She turned to Gerard when he fussed again. “Now you listen, you are twenty-four years old Gerard. You need to start acting your age,” she said with her mothering tone. “That boy will be there in the morning when you have had time to think and to let yourself calm down. If he cared enough to come talk tonight, he will be ready when you are.” 

Gerard looked down and he wanted to object but she was right. He was a mess at the moment and in no shape to try and have a regular conversation with Frank. He would have ended up hysterical and trying to please Frank in anyway he could have. He shuddered at the thought of himself groveling like some animal for Frank’s approval. 

“What will he say?” He asked even though he knew Kathy didn’t hold an answer for him. He had a shred of hope that she could guide him though. He needed a direction, he wanted to prepare himself for anything that could happen. 

“I imagine he had come to apologize,” Kathy said as she straightened herself and pressed her faded, red hair from her face. “The Master has probably already punished him for his outburst,” Kathy stated honestly as she looked to Gerard. “The Master is not going to leave Frank alone, you do know this, don’t you?” Gerard nodded weakly and looked down. “He stole you away and now rumor has it that he won the heart of his new Master,” Kathy said with a small huff of amusement. 

This got Gerard’s attention and he looked back up to Kathy. “He...Master Darrell...loves him?” Gerard was now in complete disbelief and just shook his head. “That’s a shit rumor! A lie!” Gerard didn’t want it to be true because he didn’t want to think of someone else fighting for Frank’s affection. 

“Language,” Kathy hissed with a sigh and also motioned to the wall that separated Gerard and Frank’s room. “I know you don’t want to believe it but you must prepare yourself. Chances are that Frank fell for his Master a little as well.”

“But...Master Darrell is a rapist and a monster!” Gerard growled this and was disgusted at the thought of Frank loving the other man. He wasn’t a good person in Gerard’s eyes and didn’t deserve Frank’s love or his attention. Plus, Gerard wanted it back and had been without it long enough, in his opinion. 

“I know, he probably raped Frank as well but the point still stands,” Kathy said in exasperation, losing her patients and not liking where the conversation was heading. 

“D-Don’t say that,” Gerard cowered back at Kathy’s words and looked away. His eyes watered up as he imagined the man taking Frank. It had been bad enough when Nathan had raped him but Frank had been pure and Gerard knew that Master Darrell probably showed him little mercy, if any at all. He felt like he might be sick as he stared to the carpet on the floor. 

“I shouldn’t have... I’m sorry,” Kathy said quietly before she sat herself next to Gerard on the bed. “But...to add to what you said, don’t act like it was hard for Frank to love Darrell when you so easily loved Nathan.” Gerard looked up to Kathy’s eyes and almost looked angry, then hurt, then just sad before he looked down again. “I don’t want to hurt you Gerard but it’s true and before you interrupt, yes, I know, Nathan is not exactly Darrell but the point still stands.” 

Gerard kept his gaze down before he thought of something and had to question Kathy about it. “You said...that Nathan would be upset because Master Darrell loved Frank. Why would he be?” 

Kathy sighed gently as she folded the bloody towel that had been balled up in her lap. “Because Master Darrell and Master Nathan were together a long time ago,” she whispered and breathed deeply through her nose. “Until Nathan’s father started raping and torturing Darrell,” she spoke her words softly, worrying about the ears in the house. “Darrell had been owned by Nathan’s father and then...through the torture and rape Master Warrenton put him through, Darrell became...Master Darrell. He had been such a sweet boy before it all,” she sighed out. 

“W-Wait? You were there?!” Gerard had nearly shouted before remembering that it was late and they didn’t want people hearing their conversation. He just couldn’t believe that Kathy had been there for over thirty years. 

“Yes, I was. My debt to Nathan runs deeper than anyone else's,” she whispered and sighed before she pushed back her thoughts and continued on. “The point is, Nathan was never the same after he found out that his father had taken Darrell, was training him up and soon enough Darrell was set up in one of the Warrenton estates to work as a punishment for misbehaving slaves. He’s bought it from Nathan over the years but...the two do not ever speak of what they had.” 

“Nathan...in love?” Gerard whispered, more to himself, the idea seeming impossible. He just stared at his blankets and thought about this new information. 

“Believe it or not, Nathan was once a fun loving teenager himself,” Kathy smiled softly, “and yes, oh he loved too deeply.” She sighed softly before she stood, taking the filthy rag and ice pack with her. 

“Too deeply?” Gerard looked to her, hungry to know anything he could about the topic. In his time there he had thought of Nathan as a man who could never really love and now he was finding out that he had. 

“He loved so deeply that when he found his father raping Darrell, his own pain was too much to care for Darrell’s,” she whispered. “He withdrew, he hid inside himself. His father had known of their love and squashed it. Darrell had kept Nathan from knowing and had left him, Nathan felt betrayed and for the longest time, he thought Darrell had left him for his father and for money.” 

“But he hadn’t?” Gerard asked, now feeling sad for the two lovers in the story Kathy was telling. The Nathan in the story sounded nothing like the Nathan he knew. 

“No, like I said, it had been rape. Darrell had left Nathan because he felt guilty for what was happening. He felt like he was wrong to love to Nathan when Nathan’s father was taking him,” she said quietly as she leaned against the frame of the large window in Gerard’s room and looked out into the night. “But like I said, Nathan put his own hurt first. So when it finally came out that Master Warrenton was raping Darrell, he didn’t say anything. He didn’t apologize, he didn’t try to fix it, he told himself that he didn’t care and I think now, that’s what hurts him the most. He can hardly look at Darrell because of it.” 

Gerard’s eyes watered a little and he felt stupid for feeling sadness for Nathan, the man who had hurt him so badly but he knew why now. He knew that Nathan had lost the love of his life and his only way to cope was to hurt others, to lash out, that was Nathan trying to hold himself together. 

“So now, Frank has taken two loves from him,” she whispered and her voice almost seemed scared at the thought. 

“No,” Gerard said with confusion. “Just Darrell,” he said as he was wondering who else she could mean. “You can’t possibly mean me.” 

 

“Of course he loved you,” she whispered softly as she came and stood beside his bed. “Why do you think he pushed you away?” Gerard looked up to her after she had asked him that question and then looked back down. “I saw him smile with you in ways he hadn’t smiled since Darrell. He loved you so much, Gerard.” 

Gerard looked up to her and his eyes poured over as he felt so confused and conflicted by her words. “What are you trying to tell me? To be with him again? That he loved me and I loved him so that means something? Even though he r-rap...Even after what he did.” Gerard looked down after this, trying to forget about how Nathan had raped him.

“No,” Kathy stated quickly, realizing all over Gerard’s emotions were spiraling and he might do something rash and foolish.

“Then why would you say that?!” He sobbed as he felt so torn inside. “Why would you tell me he loved me when you know how much I loved him too!?” 

“Just because a junkie loves smack does not mean it’s right for them,” Kathy said firmly as she leant to Gerard and hugged him. “I love you like my own and I do not want to see you back with him,” she shushed and Gerard nuzzled her. “You are strong, Gerard. Even if he’s made you feel like you aren’t, you are. You can stand on your own two feet and don’t need him anymore. “ 

Gerard appreciated Kathy’s words and weakly nodded his head that was resting on her breast. “Thank you,” he whispered to her and she nodded before giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. He wiped away the tears that had fallen from his outburst. “I feel hormonal,” he joked as he sniffed and looked to Kathy as she stood.

“Just as long as you’re not pregnant,” she joked and Gerard smiled to her, grateful she could make him feel better. “I love you,” she said softly and Gerard returned it before he got up and hugged her tightly. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we find out a little more about Nathan's life and the plot thickens! Sorry this is kind of filler chapter but it was somewhat needed!


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard’s eyes opened when his alarm sounded at four and he stretched weakly before he rolled over and clicked it off. He slowly sat himself up and grimaced a little at the ache in his right cheek. It was a little swollen and he was instantly reminded of Frank, not that he had forgotten. He had hardly gotten a moment of rest all night. He doubted he had managed to even get two hours of sleep.

His feet touched the floor and the second they did they wanted to go for his door, to tiptoe the small space between his door and Frank’s, and see him but he stopped himself. Instead, he dragged his feet to the bathroom where he stripped himself and got into a warm shower. He needed to think, not that he hadn’t been doing that all night in place of proper sleep, but now he felt a little leveled. 

He thought over Kathy’s words and wondered how much of them could be true. He didn’t linger on the part where Kathy suggested that Frank had been raped because the second it crossed his mind he had inhaled deeply and felt tears prick at the edges of his eyes. He knew that Frank deserved better than that and found part of him hoping that if anything sexual had happened, it had at least been consensual. Though, he was hoping that nothing had, and Frank still loved him. 

He thought about how Kathy had said that Nathan loved him and this seemed so far fetched in his mind but then it didn’t all the same. Nathan had been sweet for about a year before the bitterness came and Gerard had to wonder if maybe it was in fact Nathan just pushing him away. He sighed out a bit and looked up at the tiling on the ceiling. He was now thinking about how Kathy said Nathan would be punishing Frank, this scared him. He thought Frank had suffered enough before he had been sent away and had only suffered more while he’d been gone. Why did he need more punishing? 

He slowly turned the knobs of the shower until the water stopped and he got out, wrapping himself in a towel. He walked out into his room and to his closet, getting out his work clothes before he changed into them. 

He wished he could shut his brain off because it seemed to only be giving itself a headache. His thoughts ran in circles and his mind held no answers for all the questions it was asking. He heard a gentle knock on his door and his heart fluttered as he instantly thought of Frank. He bit his lip and checked his hair in a mirror before he went over and pulled it open, trying not to look disappointed when he saw Aaron standing before him. 

“Hey,” Gerard said quietly, since it was still early and there didn’t seem to be a lot of movement in the house. “Morning,” he added when Aaron shot him a little wave.

“I was just making sure you were okay,” Aaron quietly confessed as he looked to Gerard’s cheek. He had been one of the men that had held Frank back after he had punched Gerard. “I was worried,” he quietly added. 

“Oh?...Oh!” Gerard said as his mind finally joined the conversation and he motioned to his face. “Yeah, I’m okay. Considering,” he said, still speaking quietly and his eyes swept the floor until they rested in front of the door that belonged to Frank’s room. “My emotions and thoughts are worse than my physical pain,” he sighed quietly and Aaron nodded, understanding. 

Gerard hadn’t really explained everything to Aaron but they were friends in Gerard’s eyes and Aaron knew enough to know that Frank’s return wasn’t just a simple event. Aaron didn’t ask a lot of questions and that was why Gerard liked him. He would sit with Gerard and not question him about his past or his present, he just wanted someone to sit with, and that was something Gerard didn’t mind. 

“Well, I just wanted to make sure,” Aaron smiled before he nudged Gerard’s shoulder with his fist. “Didn’t know you could take that hard of a punch,” Aaron teased a little and Gerard smiled a bit. “Coming to breakfast?” Aaron nodded over his shoulder. 

“Oh, yeah! Let me just brush out my hair before I go. It’s all wet and messy,” Gerard said as he walked to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his hair out and he went to grab his orange ribbon like he did everyday but then he stopped. Frank had bought him that ribbon and today he figured it’d be better not to wear it. He brushed his hair back and walked out into the hall where Aaron was waiting for him.

“No ribbon today?” Aaron motioned to Gerard’s hair. He was so used to seeing it that it almost seemed like Gerard had shaved his head. 

“Oh, well, Frank gave it to me..,” Gerard said awkwardly as they descended the stairs together. “I just figured it would be better to not wear it, at least today,” he quietly confessed. 

“I understand,” Aaron nodded his head as he held open the door for Gerard to enter the kitchen. They both went in and set down at the small table. Gerard’s heart stopped as he looked up to see Frank standing next to Kathy in the kitchen.

“You’ll get the hang of it. Don’t worry,” Kathy said in a hushed tone as Frank’s eyes seemed to be glistening with tears and he was holding an ice pack. “It’s just a little burn,” she cooed to him. Gerard could tell she was trying to be patient with Frank. If this was anyone else, Kathy would only baby them for a minute before telling them to grow up. 

Gerard could tell that Frank’s whole demeanor was different now. Before he would always stand up straight and a little burn wouldn’t create such an upset but now he looked broken as he stared to the floor. Gerard frowned at this, wondering what had happened during the six months Frank had been gone.

“It’s going to be alright, Frank,” Kathy gently hushed and brushed his hair back from his face. Gerard noted that it had grown quite a bit in the six months he’d been gone. Gerard could tell that Kathy wasn’t talking about just the burn on Frank’s hand, her statement was deeper. He wondered if maybe something had happened or if she was just talking about everything in general. 

Frank nodded a little and sniffled before he turned away, bringing his hands up to wipe at his damp eyes. He turned back around and locked eyes with Gerard. Gerard felt his whole body freeze as they looked at each other. Frank took a step towards him but Kathy gently grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the stove, instructing him to work on something. Gerard instantly felt anger boil up inside him and wanted to ask Kathy what her problem was. 

More people came in and sat around the table, joining Aaron and Gerard. Kathy and Frank brought their plates over and Gerard noted that Kathy walked around the table to place Gerard’s plate first, stopping Frank from coming closer. Gerard gave her a look but she ignored it and walked off, motioning for Frank to follow. 

Gerard finished eating with everyone else in silence, other than small talk of the horses, and whispers of Frank’s return. He got up when he had had his fill and put his plate in the sink. “I’m going to use the restroom real quick,” Gerard quietly told Aaron before he walked out of the kitchen. 

His hopes were met when he saw Frank standing at the end of the hall, holding tablecloths in his arms. “Gerard…,” Frank said quietly as he looked down. The air was tense, so much time had gone by and so many things had been left unsaid but Frank focused on the now. “I’m sorry I punched you and for what I said. It was uncalled for,” Frank sadly looked up as he said this. “I was just...I was so upset about losing Master Darrell and everything just boiled up,” Frank confessed.

Gerard sighed through his nose as Frank spoke. He had appreciated Frank’s apology but had instantly been angered by the mention of Frank being upset over losing Darrell. “Why would that upset you? He was a horrible pig who hurt you!” 

Frank looked at Gerard bewildered before his eyes watered. “You’re an asshole! He wasn’t a pig! He didn’t hurt me!” Frank cried and wanted to hurl the tablecloths in his arms at Gerard’s head. “ _You_ hurt me! _You’re_ a pig!” Frank shouted and threw down the tablecloths in his arms before he left the hall, letting out a weak sob. 

Gerard went to follow him but Kathy walked out of the room that Frank had been standing next to with more tablecloths in her arms. “Leave him be!” She hissed angrily before she bent to pick up the tablecloths that were now on the floor. 

“Why?! Didn’t you hear him!? He’s so messed up!” Gerard shouted and violently pointed to where Frank went. 

“Gerard, come,” Kathy said and walked into the dining room pantry. “Grab an end,” she huffed as she shook out the fabric that had been laying on the floor. Gerard groaned but did, helping her fold it. “That boy’s been through too much,” Kathy whispered. “He’s not the Frank he was Gerard. That’s why I was trying to keep you both from making a scene in the kitchen. I wanted to talk to you first.” She sighed as she grabbed the next wadded up ball of cloth. “But it seems you had it all figured out,” she said with a frustrated voice. 

“Of course he’s not the same! He’s in love with some asshole now,” Gerard spat as he violently shook out the tablecloth and looked down. 

Kathy sighed gently and stopped helping Gerard fold the fabric between them. “He’s sick, Gerard,” Kathy sighed sadly, “and you were in love with an asshole too, not so long ago.” Gerard looked down and he sighed out weakly. “Frank gave you a lot more patients,” Kathy huffed at Gerard. She couldn’t understand how Gerard was judging Frank so quickly for missing Master Darrell when he had been in love with Nathan not too long ago. She also knew that Frank had been trained to care for his Master, the feelings were forced, not natural. She hoped they would die out in time. “He’s scared, upset, and Nathan...Nathan raped him last night,” she whispered quietly. 

“H-He…,” Gerard’s eyes instantly watered and he cowered back, bring his hands to his face. “Why would he do that?!” Gerard shrieked as his whole body felt like it was shaking. All of his anger was gone as he filled up with dread and misery. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a sob.

“Sh! Gerard someone will hear you,” she fussed and grabbed his hands from his face. She gently held his face in her hands and looked into Gerard’s pouring eyes. “It’s okay. It’s okay,” she whispered and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

Gerard wanted his hands to latch onto Kathy but he couldn’t seem to work them as his fingers stood straight and taut as he fussed and squirmed in her arms. “No, no, no, no, no,” he cried repeatedly and his legs slowly gave out as he sunk to the floor with Kathy holding onto him. 

“Sh,” Kathy said through misty eyes. She knew Gerard was just hurting and he needed to let it out but she didn’t want someone to find them. She had been overcome herself that morning when Nathan had sent her to get Frank, to show him how to run the kitchen. Nathan no longer wanted Frank to work with the horses, he knew Frank enjoyed it too much. 

She had knocked on Frank’s door and when he hadn’t answered she had gone in and found him curled up under his bed, crying. He had confessed how Nathan had held Darrell against him and then had forced him into one of the chairs in the office and had taken him. She had held the shaking form for over an hour and had found herself crying with him. Frank had been sobbing for Master Darrell as he hid his face into her. 

“He’s a strong boy, he’ll come back,” she whispered to Gerard who was still shaking and crying. “He just needs time, Gerard. You understand,” Kathy whispered sadly and held Gerard tightly to her. 

Gerard did understand but it didn’t make the pain he felt inside any less painful, it made it worse. Gerard thought of Nathan raping Frank and it just made him want to throw up, made him feel sick inside. He felt horrible now for yelling at Frank who was clearly feeling shaky. He also thought back to how Frank had told Gerard that he had hurt him and it made him feel even worse. He just stayed on the floor in the closet with Kathy and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard had finished his work in the barn for the day and looked to Tessa as her head hung out of her stall. “Hey, babe,” he whispered and gently brushed her snout but she pulled her head away from him. “Yeah, I know,” he breathed weakly and leaned against the wall beside her stall door. “Frank’s back,” he said with a small smile and saw her lift her head. “I’ll try and get him down here to see you,” Gerard promised before giving her one more little pet. 

Gerard picked up his gloves and put them in his back pocket as he walked to the door. “Goodnight, Raid,” Gerard quietly whispered as he smiled at the horse he was no longer allowed to ride. He shut the double doors and sighed out as he turned and looked to the large mansion on the hill. The big building loomed above him and was dark against the night sky. The moon hung in the air and Gerard stared to it before he closed his eyes, letting his face bath in the light. 

“Okay...I don’t know how this works and I don’t know who I’m talking to,” he whispered and tilted his head further back as he was hit with a cool breeze. “But I need help. I need to know what to do right now. All I want to do is run and get away but I can’t. I know that Nathan will find me, he’ll bring me back and it’ll be worse. I just....I can’t do this anymore. I need to get out of here, it’s been six years and I can’t…,” Gerard bit his lip as he felt his eyes tear up. “I can’t do this anymore,” he whispered. “I want a life. I want to be happy. Please help me?” He breathed out and opened his eyes, looking to moon now. “Please?” 

Gerard stared at the sky, hoping for some sign that he had been heard. As he was about to give up he saw a star shoot past him in the sky, skimming over the moon and he smiled a little. “Thank you,” he breathed before he began to walk up to the big house before him.

* * *

Frank sniffed quietly as he tried to ignore the rough, pain on his wrists and his backside. The rough rope that bound his wrists together and kept them up scratched his skin and was leaving red marks on his pale flesh. Nathan had him tied up and his toes were just touching the floor, the rope was attached to a strong beam in the room. Frank whined as he felt another harsh slap to his bareass. 

Nathan stared at his creation with a smirk. The room they were currently in was beneath the main house, had been since Nathan’s father had created it. Nathan’s father used to bring his bad slaves down to the room and do all sorts of sexual tortures to them. Nathan had never had much use for the room but now he was glad it was there. 

 

He had Frank in a pair of white thigh high tights with a design that ran around his upper thighs. Nathan liked how they seemed to accentuate Frank’s bright red ass that had dark red welts running over it. He ran his fingers down Frank’s back, feeling the tense muscles. Frank fussed and tried to move away from Nathan’s touched.   
“You didn’t tell anyone about what we did, did you?” Nathan whispered into Frank’s ear as he pressed his front to Frank’s bare back. Frank let out a tiny sob and shook his head desperately. 

“No,” Frank managed to get out as he felt his nose running from all his tears. “P-Please, Nathan...Please?” Frank’s head hung as he sobbed pathetically and wanted to hide from Nathan’s eyes.

Nathan walked over to table covered in various items of torture and grabbed a riding crop. He turned and harshly snapped the whip over Frank’s back and ass. Frank arched and cried out loudly.

“Nathan, I’m sorry! Please! I’m sorry!” He was trying to pull himself away but he couldn’t since the only leverage he had were the tips of his toes dragging the rough flooring. 

“You call me Master you worthless whore!” Nathan shouted and harshly whipped Frank seven more times. Nathan stopped and loudly panted, he smiled as all he could hear from Frank was wrecked sobs as he shook violently. Blood ran down the boys back from an extra violent whack.

“M-Master...Please, forgive me, Master?” Frank wept as his body shook and he hung his head in defeat. He tried to ignore the churning feeling inside him that was telling him to please his Master, to be useful to his owner, to submit. 

Nathan saw the submission and he smirked. He’d been working on breaking Frank for over ten hours. The boy had suffered every minute he had been with Nathan in the current room they were in. Nathan had only really done minimal work, he knew Frank had mostly been broken in by Darrell. 

“Are you going to make it up to me?” Nathan pressed his front to Frank and the boy hesitated before he started pushing back against Nathan. 

“Yes, Master,” Frank whispered as tears still poured down his cheeks. “Please use me? I’m your whore. I just want you to be happy with me,” Frank sobbed as he pressed himself further back, pressing back on his toes. 

Nathan cut the rope that bound Frank’s wrists and the boy fell to the floor with a whine. He weakly held his wrist that Nathan had nicked with the knife before he slowly looked up to Nathan. He turned himself around and pushed his ass into the air for Nathan as he breathed weakly and sniffed quietly, resting his damp cheek on the rough flooring.This was it, this was his submission, he was giving himself up.

“That’s a good boy,” Nathan breathed as he pushed down his pants and lubed himself up. He slowly pressed his tip against Frank’s hole and watched as the tight orifice began to swallow him. “Oh, yeah,” Nathan rasped as his tip fully entered Frank’s body, he relished in the moment before he roughly crammed himself entirely inside with one sharp thrust. 

Frank cried out and scrunched up his face in pain as he was roughly entered. He sobbed out but held himself strong as Nathan began thrusting. He kept his eyes closed tightly as Nathan moaned against his ear.

* * *

Gerard was standing beside Kathy, helping her wash up the dishes from dinner. He was silently wondering where Frank was, he had been all through dinner. He looked over to Kathy who was silently staring down as she scrubbed at a plate. 

“You alright?” Gerard frowned, knowing something must be wrong for Kathy to be so quiet and solemn looking. 

“Oh! Yes, I’m fine,” she said quietly but Gerard could still sense there was something wrong. He turned to her and gently placed a hand on her back, rubbing up and down. Kathy sighed out gently as she looked to Gerard. She had been asked by Nathan to send him Frank over ten hours ago and she was sick to her stomach. She had tried to ask if there was something she could do for Nathan instead but he had insisted upon Frank. She didn’t know what kind of suffering the boy was going through and she didn’t want to tell Gerard what was happening. 

She knew how upset he got when he had heard about Nathan raping Frank. If she told him what was happening now, Gerard would only march downstairs to Nathan’s private rooms and promptly get himself beaten. 

“I’m just…I’m sick,” she lied and looked down, frowning. She didn’t like lying to Gerard, she loved him but in this instance, lying was for safety. 

“Why don’t you go up to bed? I’ll finish these up,” Gerard said to her before giving her a small smile as he still rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead when she gave him a soft nod and he watched her head out of the kitchen. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Gerard,” Kathy sighed before she left the room, feeling a little better the second she was out of Gerard’s vision but all the more guilty. She was so stuck in this moment it almost made her physically nauseous. She didn’t like what the Master was doing, especially to Frank. 

Frank was so young and he had been so innocent. Kathy knew he was broken now by the way he seemed to do everything with resignation. There was no more fire or burn in him, just a hollow shell of what the boy used to be. She wanted to help him regain himself but knew it would be impossible with Nathan constantly grooming the boy to be his human slave. 

Kathy was frightened, the Master had never been so dark before. Abuse had never been sexual or forced with Nathan and the rooms downstairs that had been long forgotten for over twenty years were now in use again. It scared her now to think of Nathan down there with Frank. She hung her head as she had remembered cleaning up the room and helping Frank dress in the outfit Nathan had set out for him. He had cried for her to help him, to not let Nathan do this but she had told him he had to be strong and to be good to Nathan so Nathan wouldn’t hurt him. The boy had only wept more and Kathy had felt so terrible inside but Kathy was trying to protect Gerard. 

She knew if Nathan was distracted with torturing Frank he would be too busy to torture Gerard. She felt terrible pushing Frank into the line of fire but she had just gotten Gerard back to not crying everyday, she couldn’t see him relapse. She knew that a part of Frank could see he was protecting Gerard. Kathy knew deep down that Frank still loved Gerard and wanted him safe.

She entered her room and closed the door before she sighed out and closed her eyes. She blocked out the thought of what Frank might be going through and went into the bathroom before she stripped her clothes and got into the shower, trying to forget how loudly Frank had cried when she had left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard came down for breakfast and saw Kathy cooking. “Morning,” he whispered to Aaron in the quiet kitchen who was sitting at the small table. 

“Morning,” Aaron said with a smile over his coffee. “Sleep, okay?” He set down the paper he’d been glancing at to give Gerard his full attention.

“Yeah, good,” Gerard smiled. “Just slept on my shoulder wrong,” Gerard muttered as he rubbed between his shoulder blades the best he could. “How’d you sleep?”

Aaron gently brushed Gerard’s hand away and rubbed at Gerard’s tense muscles with one of his hands. He shrugged as he sipped his coffee and looked down to the paper, still rubbing at Gerard’s back. 

Gerard smiled at Aaron gently and rested his eyes as he felt his muscles relaxing under Aaron’s touch. He yawned softly and realized how good it felt to have his eyes closed. 

“Here you go,” Kathy said to them both and set their plates in front of them. Aaron’s hand gently came away from Gerard’s back and they both grabbed up their silverware. 

“Where’s Frank this morning?” Gerard couldn’t hold back this question any longer as Kathy was standing before him. He hadn’t seen the younger boy in a few days now and it was bothering him. Kathy had kept telling him that everything was fine though, that Frank was resting, and Gerard trusted her judgement. 

“He’s sleeping. He has a really bad cold,” Kathy said with a little sigh as she went back to the stove, moving around the frying eggs. She was honestly tired of making up excuses, it was like Gerard asked every morning, because he did. 

“I haven’t seen him in five days,” Gerard said as he looked up to her, eyeing her suspiciously. “I’m surprised Nathan isn’t mad he can’t work.” Gerard wanted a reaction, something. He wanted to know what was going on with Frank and to make sure that Nathan was keeping his distance. 

Kathy plated up some of the eggs and sausage before she put it on a tray. She had spoken with Frank and she knew Nathan had threatened him to keep his mouth shut, her plan would be fine. “Here,” she said and turned to Gerard, dropping the tray onto the table with a little extra force. 

Gerard and Aaron both looked to her, uncertain of who she was talking to or what she wanted them to do. 

Kathy turned with her hands on her hips, looking to Gerard. “Bring him the food,” she muttered before turning back to the stove with a huff. “Then you can see him,” she said, her tone a little angry. 

Aaron looked to Gerard with a face that said he didn’t understand Kathy’s sudden, bristling attitude. Gerard shrugged to him but grabbed up the tray. “I’ll meet you in the barn,” he said with a nod and Aaron returned it. 

Gerard brought the tray up the stairs and found himself a little excited. He didn’t understand why but he was just really happy that he was going to see Frank. His good mood was instantly spoiled when he saw Nathan leaving Frank’s room. 

“Good morning,” Gerard said, doing his best to keep his tone calm. He looked to Nathan, trying to see through him. 

“Morning, Gerard,” Nathan said with a soft smile and he breathed out gently. “I was just checking on Frank. Kathy said he’s under the weather,” he added as he looked to the shorter male before him. 

“Oh, is he feeling up for breakfast?” Gerard asked as he gestured with the tray and looked up to Nathan. He had to restrain himself from bashing the tray off Nathan’s arrogant face. He was really trying not to think about what Nathan had done to Frank but it was proving nearly impossible. “Kathy said he should eat,” Gerard quickly added, thinking that Nathan might try to keep him from getting into the room. 

“I’m sure he’d like that,” Nathan smiled softly at Gerard. “If you need to get to the barn I can take it to him,” Nathan said, instantly reaching for the tray and Gerard pulled away a little, trying to keep a hold of it.

“No, I’d...I’d like to see him,” Gerard said weakly and looked down to the tray. “Please, Master?” He knew he had to beg for Nathan to even consider it. Nathan didn’t give things up without someone at least doing a bit of groveling. Gerard had made the mistake of telling Nathan that he wanted to see Frank, he knew now Nathan would probably keep him from doing so. 

“I think you should get to the barn,” Nathan said as he looked into Gerard’s eyes and took the tray from his hands. “Frank will be down for dinner,” Nathan was speaking a little softer. “You can sit by him, okay?” 

Gerard looked to Nathan and then back down to his hands, sad the tray was gone from his grip but he nodded gently. “Thank you, Master,” he forced before he nodded his head and turned, going back down the hall. He tried to hide the heavy disappointment that hung inside him.

* * *

“W-Who was that?” Frank rasped as Nathan came back in, carrying a tray. He had heard voices in the hall.

“Just Gerard, he was coming to bring you breakfast,” Nathan said as he sat himself down in the chair beside Frank’s bed and set the tray on the bedside stand. “You need to eat,” Nathan helped Frank sit up. Frank whimpered quietly as his back rested against more pillows so he could sit up. “I’m sorry,” Nathan muttered as he let go of Frank’s hand and took the top off the tray. 

Nathan was shamefully babying Frank a little today. He had gone a little too far the night before and Frank had ended up unconscious from the pain and Nathan had feared he had killed the boy. The mass amounts of blood and fluids that had came from Frank hadn’t helped calm Nathan’s nerves anymore. Frank was definitely weak today from their previous activities. Nathan shuddered as he remembered the wrecked noise the boy had made before his whole body had gone limp and lifeless. 

“Alright, let’s get some of this down,” Nathan said after he had placed a napkin on Frank’s chest. Nathan started feeding Frank his breakfast slowly in silence. He was trying not to be weak in front of Frank but he told himself he was just rewarding the boy for being so behaved. “You know, if you’re good for me. It can always be like this,” Nathan said, trying to make Frank see this was the only reason he was being nice. 

“L-Like Master Darrell?” Frank whispered sadly as he looked down from Nathan’s eyes. 

“Yes but I will never love you,” Nathan laughed a little, trying to keep his distance from Frank. “I’ll just treat you better.”

“Yes, Master,” Frank said sadly. “I know you couldn’t love me. I’m worthless,” Frank whispered out as his eyes teared up a little, he turned his head away. He remembered back to how Master Darrell had left him, how Gerard had cheated on him, how his father had given him away, and he knew no one could love him. He figured there had to be something wrong with him, some sort of defect hidden in his DNA. 

Nathan had been bringing the fork to Frank when he had stopped midway, frozen by Frank’s words. He couldn’t see how the boy thought no one could love him when Frank had won the hearts of so many in such a little time. 

“Frank that’s not-,” Nathan stopped himself, he couldn’t tell Frank that wasn’t true, he had to let him believe it. He sighed softly and wondered how his father had been so cold without ever even hesitating. He knew now that he should have trained under him more but then part of him wondered if it was just Frank, since even Darrell’s strengthened resolve seemed to be broken by the younger male. “Well, maybe you can make yourself useful to me,” Nathan said, trying to at least give Frank hope that things would be okay. 

Frank turned and looked to Nathan, the smallest glimmer of hope in his eyes. “Really?” He sounded so aspirant that it almost made Nathan sick to his stomach. 

“Yes, if you behave and you listen...I’m sure you could be useful to me,” Nathan said with a small smile. 

“I’ll do my best Master! I promise! I’ll do anything!” Frank said sitting up before he whined from the pain but didn’t set himself back, even though the pain was still apparent in his face. “Please just let me be important?” 

Nathan looked to the boy and had to use every ounce of willpower not to just shatter his resolve and tell the boy he’d be okay and to get him help. Frank clearly had deep mental wounds and it showed in his craving to please others, in anyway possible. He just wanted to feel like he mattered to someone, anyone. It was easier for Nathan to just abuse the boy, he could disappear into his anger, and just beat the body until near death but this was different. Part of Nathan connect to the boy, understood how he was feeling. 

“Shut your mouth!” Nathan said before he stood up angrily, he could feel himself getting shaky, he was going to break if Frank kept begging and talking. He knew he had to stop the words that were swaying him. “You’re just something for me to fuck and beat! You mean nothing!” Nathan screamed and Frank sobbed before he looked down. “Stop it!” Nathan’s arms violently gestured to the boys tear stained face. “Stop it now!” 

Frank was trying to stop but he couldn’t control his breathing as Nathan yelled at him. He just wanted to be useful to Nathan and he had failed again. “I’m sorry, Master! Forgive me, please?” Frank sobbed harder and hid his face in his hands, he was getting hysterical and was shaking. 

Nathan quickly grabbed up the cloth napkin that had fallen from Frank’s chest when he had sat up and grabbed Frank’s face. He violently pried the boys mouth open before he crammed the napkin inside it and held it shut. He listened to Frank’s muffled sobs and then him trying to breath through his running nose as he still let out weak sobs. 

“I said, ‘Shut up!’” Nathan whispered harshly into Frank’s ear before he gripped the boys nose to stop his breathing and covered his mouth. “Stop!” He looked down to Frank as he continued to stop the boys breathing, trying to get the sobs to stop. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the smaller hands gripping at his chest and then lightly hitting. 

Nathan’s eyes opened when the body underneath him slowed down and he pulled off quickly, dragging the damp napkin from Frank’s mouth. The boy weakly gasped in a huge gulp of air as his body laid still on the bed. 

Nathan slowly pulled himself from Frank’s body and collapsed beside him on the bed. He sighed out and rested his hand over his eyes. He didn’t like losing control and it was something he seemed to do too often when he was around Frank. Part of him just wanted to kill him and do away with him, the other part of him wanted to keep torturing the boy until he was nothing but a shivering pile of worthless flesh.

He just pushed out the sound of the boys desperate panting and whimpering as he was still trying to regain his breathing. It was driving him nuts. “Shut the fuck up,” Nathan muttered and he smiled a little when there was silence from the body beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard was seated at the table with all the works from the barn and the cleaning staff. It was dinner time and the chair beside him remained empty and he hoped it would soon hold Frank. On his other side was Aaron who he noticed seemed to be close to him quite a bit lately. He kind of liked it, it was reassuring to know that he had a friend other than Kathy. He smiled over at Aaron who returned it. 

“So, Frank’s supposed to come down?” Aaron had asked this quietly so he wouldn’t draw anyone else’s attention. 

“Yeah,” Gerard said and sighed out a little as he looked to the dining room door that held no one in it. He wanted Frank to be standing there, smiling at him, waving at him, something. He sighed out and hung his head a little. “I guess. Who knows?” He huffed out and rested his chin on his hand. 

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon. Maybe he’s just getting cleaned up,” Aaron suggested with a little smile and Gerard returned it. He appreciated Aaron trying to make him feel better. “Look there he is now.” Aaron nodded to the door and Gerard’s head turned a bit faster than he intended. 

Frank was in a long sleeve shirt and pants. Nathan had dressed him to hide his bruises and told him to act normal. This had only made things worse for him because now he was second guessing his every move. Everyone in the room went quiet and turned to look at him, he felt like he swallowed his tongue as he ducked his head and quickly shuffled to the only empty chair at the table, next to Gerard. He wondered why life was being so hard on him, that Gerard was the person he had to sit next to. 

One of the girls across the table whispered to the farm hand that was sitting beside her and they both glanced to Frank. She gently nudged the guy who gave her a harsh stare before looking to Frank. “So Frank,” the guy started quietly, “W-What was it like at Master Darrell’s?” Everyone’s attention was now officially on Frank and even Gerard found himself staring to his side.

Frank fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment before he weakly coughed. “I-It was...It was…,” he looked around at the table of awaiting faces and he felt his blood pressure rising. He didn’t know how to answer, he didn’t know what all these people wanted to hear. He could tell they wanted to see if it was as horrific as Nathan made it seem. “It was horrible,” Frank slumped and looked down to his plate with defeat. 

“Did he rape you?” One of the girls blurted this and everyone made a noise of disgust at her for asking. 

“Jesus, Amber,” a maid sighed and looked away. 

Frank eyes instantly started watering and he looked down as he started shaking. He had been so conflicted over the last two weeks. His mind told him to love Master Darrell but he was remembering all the horrible things Darrell had done to him. He didn’t know what to feel or what to think and Nathan had told him that he couldn’t love him anymore. He let out a weak sob as he remembered the first time Darrell had forced him down and the pain from being shoved into. He remembered the devastation of losing his virginity that way. 

He silently pushed his chair out and stood up before he quickly ran from the room, finally sobbing when he reached the end of the hall. Gerard stood up and went after him, wanting to yell at every single person at the table. He couldn’t believe how they had acted towards him. Frank hadn’t been around the others hardly at all and Gerard didn’t think this was a good first time back. 

He quickly went up the stairs and down the hall to Frank’s room. He listened for a moment and when he heard quiet sobs he knocked lightly. “F-Frank? Frank...it’s Gerard. Let me in?” 

Gerard stood in the hall for about five minutes and frowned before he looked down. Frank had gone quiet and Gerard figured that Frank didn’t want him around. He sighed out weakly before he turned to leave, then he heard the door creak open. 

Frank was standing in the small crack of the door, Gerard could see his tear stained face in the light from the hall. Gerard turned to face Frank and looked to him, he leaned a little closer. “Are you okay?” 

Frank nodded weakly as he looked to Gerard. “I-I’m fine,” he hiccuped and looked down. “Thanks for coming to check on me,” he said quietly but Gerard could see him pulling away. The door closed a little more and Frank backed away from the light that the hallway gave. 

“Frank, please,” Gerard whispered and he felt his own eyes watering a little. “Frank, I don’t want it to be like this,” Gerard said quietly and stepped a little closer to the door. “Frank, I love you,” Gerard said with a weak sob as he admitted it. He just wanted Frank to open the door, he wanted to be able to burying himself into Frank like he used to. He wanted Frank to love him back. “I’m so sorry for everything I did to you,” Gerard whispered as he looked up from the floor and back to Frank’s eyes. “I wanted to tell you so many time,” Gerard admitted and he looked back down when Frank looked away from him. 

“I fucked up so bad,” Gerard tried and held out his hands as if to show his own mess up. “I should have never slept with Nathan, Frank. I just...I don’t even know what it was. Things had felt like they were normal and I wanted everything to be. I wanted to feel okay,” he whispered as his eyes watered more. He hadn’t been expecting to confess all this to Frank when he had come up the stairs but now he realized it was long overdue. 

“‘Cause I didn’t make you feel like you were okay,” Frank quietly whispered and looked down to the floor. 

“N-No, you did,” Gerard cried as he looked to Frank and shook his head quickly. “Frank you made me feel so much better than okay,” Gerard confessed and he wanted so badly to push Frank’s door open and to hug him, he wanted to be close to him. 

“So why did you go back to Nathan?” Frank asked as he weakly looked up to Gerard. 

“I don’t know,” Gerard cried and looked down. 

“You know,” Frank said quietly and looked up to Gerard, his eyes seemed cold and vacant. “I figured when I saw you there...knowing he had _fucked_ you,” Gerard flinched on Frank’s emphasis. “I figured the pain would be the worst part and it was at first but then I realized I was more sad...for you.” 

Gerard looked up to Frank at this, showing his confusion on his face. Frank looked to Gerard sadly. “I just wanted you to be happy so bad,” Frank breathed out weakly and looked back down. “I knew, seeing you there with him, that he was just trying to ruin you. He had seen that we were happy together...that we had loved each other and he wanted to take it away from you. He didn’t want you to be able to live without him and be okay.”

Gerard’s eyes watered as he knew this to be true. Nathan had fucked him and once Frank had left him, Nathan had gone right back to Matt. “Did he...ruin us?”

Frank looked to Gerard and he wanted to tell him that it didn’t. He wanted to say that they could be together and work things out. To say that he still loved Gerard and had been pained without him but he didn’t. He thought of what Nathan was doing to him and knew it wouldn’t be fair to Gerard. “Yes,” Frank whispered and looked down. 

Gerard shook a little before he let out a little sob and looked to Frank. “N-No, please? Frank, I love you,” Gerard whispered brokenly as he looked into Frank’s eyes. He tried to move closer to Frank but the door slowly closed and was then locked. 

Gerard stared to the door before he sobbed louder and shook his head, looking down. “I ruined us,” Gerard whispered and closed his eyes tightly, feeling more tears running down his face. He slowly walked to his room and closed the door.

Frank held back his sob as he forced himself away from the door. He slowly walked over to the wall that separated his room from Gerard’s and sat beside it, pressing his cheek to it. He closed his eyes tightly and nuzzled his face against the wall.

* * *

Aaron had finished eating and when Gerard hadn’t returned to the table he found himself worrying. So after things were cleared away he walked up the stairs and down the halls to Gerard’s room. He hesitated before lightly knocking on the thick door, listening to see if Gerard was maybe just resting. 

When he was contemplating walking away the door came open a little and Gerard stood before him in his boxers and a tshirt. Aaron knew this shirt, had seen it many times, it had belonged to Frank. Gerard’s eyes were red and puffy and he looked miserable but was forcing a small smile. 

“Hey,” Aaron said gently, “I was worried when you didn’t come back down. Is everything alright?” He felt a little weird, checking in on Gerard but he also felt like someone should. He didn’t want Gerard to be hurt or upset about something and have to deal with it on his own. 

“Oh, I just…,” Gerard looked down and trailed off a bit before he sighed out. “I’m just tired,” he lied and shook his head gently. “Frank and I...we finally had somewhat of a discussion about us and…,” Gerard trailed off again and his eyes started watering. “He doesn’t love me,” he breathed out in a whiny tone and Aaron frowned. “I don’t blame him because of everything I’ve done to him but I just...It just hurts,” he cried and looked down as his tears came back full force. 

“Hey, hey,” Aaron hushed and stepped forward to wrap Gerard up in his arms. He felt the smaller body crash against his chest and cling to his shirt as it shook in his arms and he frowned. “It’s going to be okay,” Aaron whispered as he gently guided them into Gerard’s room and closed the door, they didn’t need any more rumors floating around the house. 

He brought Gerard over to the bed and sat down with him still close to him, perched in his lap. He let the younger male cry it all out and have someone close to him. Aaron knew that sometimes, people just needed to feel what they were feeling, and needed someone to just be there. If that was all Gerard needed he wasn’t going to bail on him. 

“He’ll come around,” Aaron whispered as he rubbed Gerard’s back, trying to sooth his shaking shoulders. “I bet in a month or so you two will be right back to how you were, best friends,” Aaron tried and Gerard just sniffled as he stayed buried into Aaron’s shirt.

“He was so good to me, Aaron. He treated me so right,” Gerard cried and shook his head. “He was everything I wanted. He stood up for me, even to Nathan,” Gerard breathed out weakly and closed his eyes to hide them away. 

“I’m sure it’s all just a misunderstanding,” Aaron tried, not fully aware of what had taken place between Gerard and Frank but knew how the two had been with each other. He couldn’t imagine something breaking them apart.

“No,” Gerard croaked and sat up, pulling away from Aaron a little with a hiccup. “He...He got hurt...that day on the track and Nathan had come back from his vacation,” Gerard began and tried to wipe at his damp cheeks. “Nathan had called and I had gone to his room and...we ended up sleeping together,” Gerard rushed out but still felt his eyes watering up again. He looked down, ashamed of himself as he breathed out unevenly.

“I had been with Frank,” Gerard confessed. “I had asked Frank to be with me, asked if he would have me, and even after all he knew about me, all I had done, he wanted me,” Gerard sighed out, remembering how special he had felt. “Frank and I…,” Gerard trailed off with a little smile. “We were only together a few days but...God, they were so perfect,” he said, almost breathless, like he could feel all the old butterflies coming back. 

“He adored me, Aaron. It was so easy to see it, feel it. He just would look at me,” Gerard paused, seeming to look off dazed, remembering back. “And it was like, I was the only person he could see. He made me feel like I was so special and admired, and treasured and…,” Gerard couldn’t find words, he couldn’t explain it and his smile slowly left his face. “And I fucked it all up,” he piped weakly. “I went...and I slept with Nathan. I left Frank, hurt, battered, and alone to wonder and worry about where I was all night when I was laying on my back with my fucking legs spread, like the whore I am,” Gerard said bitterly before he started crying again and hung his head. 

Aaron looked to Gerard and he could feel the heartache, it was heavy and thick in the air. He felt so sad for him as he was sat in his lap, looking wrecked. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to fix it. He found himself thinking that he wished Frank was here because he remembered how good Frank was at making Gerard smile and feel right in himself. 

“Don’t call yourself that, Gerard,” Aaron said softly and gently rubbed Gerard’s thigh with a sad face. “Even now, Frank wouldn’t want you to say that,” Aaron told him and fully believed it. 

“Yes he would,” Gerard squeaked. “He said I was, even if he took it back, I know he meant it. It’s all I am.” Gerard looked to Aaron with a broken expression of defeat. 

“That is not true, Gerard,” Aaron stated firmly. “You’re way more than that, you’re important. You did wrong and you know it, that means you’re so much more.” 

Gerard looked to Aaron and he reminded him so much of Frank in this moment. He was making him feel like he meant something, like he was special. He slowly leaned in before quickly pressing his mouth to Aaron’s and wrapping his arms around him. He didn’t want Aaron to leave him, he wanted him to stay, and he knew how it had always worked with Nathan. In his mind, if he gave himself to Aaron, maybe he’d love him. He knew it had been different with Frank but this wasn’t Frank, this was someone else, and he was hoping this would work. 

“Whoa, Gerard..,” Aaron pulled away and he looked to Gerard’s eyes that were showing his true feelings. Gerard didn’t want this, Aaron knew that. He knew Gerard was just confused and unsure in himself and everything that was happening.

“Don’t you want me?” Gerard squeaked out with a worried voice and resituated himself on Aaron’s lap. “I’ll do whatever you want,” he said quietly as he ran his hand over Aaron’s chest.

Aaron had to pause at this, he didn’t want to hurt Gerard’s feelings but he really wasn’t gay. He cared for Gerard, maybe even loved him in some ways but not in the form of being a lover. Gerard was his best friend, that was it. 

“Gerard, I care for you, a lot. You know that I do,” Aaron said gently and rubbed at Gerard’s back. “But you don’t want me,” Aaron smiled softly at Gerard and leaned down to look into Gerard’s eyes. “We both know you want Frank. He could come around and you need to be there for him when he does,” Aaron said truthfully and gently brushed Gerard’s hair back from his face. “Okay?”

Gerard looked up to Aaron and nodded gently before he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rested his head there. “I love you, Aaron,” Gerard whispered quietly as he was close to the other man. He really was grateful to him. Gerard had wanted Aaron to stop him, to not be Nathan, he wanted to know he had another Frank in his life. Someone who genuinely cared for him and didn’t want to hurt him. Aaron was a true friend and Gerard was nearly brought to tears by the fact that Aaron cared so fondly for him.

“I love you too, Gerard,” Aaron said with a small, genuine smile as he held Gerard’s thin frame to him. “Come on,” Aaron said quietly and pulled down the blanket on Gerard’s bed, helping him slide under them. “Get some rest,” he whispered as he pulled the blankets over Gerard. “Sweet Dreams.”

“Night,” Gerard sighed out tiredly and nuzzled into the warm blankets as he watched Aaron leave the room. 

Aaron quietly closed Gerard’s door and was about to head to his room when he heard voices down the hall. He didn’t know who could be awake at this hour and as curiosity got the better of him he started walking towards them, to the stairs in the front hall. 

“Please,” a quiet voice cried. “I don’t want to,” there was a gentle sob. “He hurts me so bad. I can’t do it anymore,” and there was more gentle crying. Aaron was trying to place the voice, it sounded male. 

“You have to do it, Frank,” Aaron’s eyes instantly widened as he heard Kathy’s voice and he leaned closer to hear, seeing the two of them in one of the small hallways that lead out of the front hall. 

“I can’t!” Frank’s voice was a bit too loud and it echoed in the big room with it’s marble floors and high ceilings. “I can’t let him touch me anymore! I feel so foul and worthless,” Frank cried and tried to walk away from Kathy but she held his arm tightly. “Please?” Frank just looked down and cried, his shoulders sunken, and his body shaking. 

“Hey, you listen to me, if you don’t do this the Master will only go after Gerard to punish you,” Kathy hissed bitterly. “That boy does not need to suffer for your mistakes,” she whispered as she pointed her finger in his face. “Now you’re going to go down there. You’re going to put on the outfit I laid out for you and you’re going to get in that bed, do you understand me?” 

Aaron didn’t know what he was feeling, he could hardly process what was going on. He didn’t know Kathy could be this cold-hearted but he knew a huge part of it was her fear of Gerard being hurt. Kathy was nearly Gerard’s mother now, she was trying to protect him. Even still, Aaron could not see how she could just send Frank to this horrible fate. 

After a few moments of Frank’s quiet sobs Kathy sighed. “Do you want Gerard to be hurt like you have been?” Frank looked up to her through his tears and shook his head as he whined. “You...You are already used up and worthless, Frank. You will never be what you once were. You are broken, damaged, and no longer any good for him. The only thing you’ll ever be good for now is pleasing your Master. The best thing you can do for Gerard now is to help him not be like you. So go downstairs and do as I say.” 

Frank looked down and Aaron’s heart was cracking in his chest as tears fell from Frank’s face as he took in Kathy’s harsh words. Then Frank raised his head and nodded weakly with a tiny sob. “Yes, ma’am,” he forced out the broken words before he turned and slowly went towards the basement.

Kathy sighed out with her hands on her hips and looked down once Frank was gone. Slowly her head raised and she saw Aaron on the stairs. Her eyes looked shocked and startled but then got serious. “If you breath a word of this to Gerard I will make sure you are the next to go to Master Darrell,” she hissed. 

Aaron’s skin prickled at her cold stare and how serious she clearly was. He knew by her tone that if he did say anything, he certainly would end up at Master Darrell’s, and from the looks of Frank he would suffer greatly.

“Go to bed,” she harped and he quickly ran up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O Oh dear...
> 
> :( Poor Frankie.


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping quiet had proved harder than Aaron had ever thought possible. It had only been a few days and he felt nauseous from the deceit every moment he was awake and it even attacked his dreams some nights. 

Each time he would see Gerard, quite a few times a day, he wanted to just blurt it all out. He wanted Gerard to know what he had seen, what he had heard but he couldn’t. How could he? He feared being shipped off to Master Darrell and what would telling Gerard prove? What would it fix? Nathan wouldn’t stop and Gerard couldn’t stop him, nothing would be done. Gerard would only feel more misery and despair. 

Aaron was doing his best to avoid Frank entirely which had proved quite easy. Frank had not left his room for the few days that had passed, no one saw him. When Gerard had asked where he was, Kathy had only said that he was sick again but Aaron knew that Gerard wasn’t foolish. Gerard knew that Nathan would want payment, especially from Frank, he wouldn’t let him just lay around because of a cold. 

Aaron just kept thinking over everything and felt like his hair would fall out from his worries. He didn’t like the situation one bit and had half a mind to march into Nathan’s office and tell him that he was disgusting and a horrible person but he knew that was just stupid. He would just have to figure something out.

* * *

“Hey,” Gerard said quietly as he sat himself beside Aaron at the dinner table with a small smile. “Why’d you leave the barn so early? I was looking for you since we normally walk up together,” Gerard had spoken quietly since there was others sitting at the table

“Oh, I just…,” Aaron cut off because he didn’t have an answer. He always waited for Gerard, at the end of every day but tonight he hadn’t because he knew he couldn’t keep himself quiet. Being alone with Gerard would have only made it harder. “I had to help the Master with something,” Aaron whispered and Gerard nodded like he understood. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Gerard said with a little smile. “I was just worried you might be getting sick or that something was wrong,” Gerard looked up from the table and to Aaron. 

Aaron could feel his temperature rising and hoped he wasn’t turning red. He hated lying, he was horrible at it and he hated worrying Gerard. “No, no,” Aaron said quickly with a small smile that he hoped looked believable. “I just had something to do. I’ll tell you next time,” he said hoping this would be the end of the conversation and they could move onto something else. 

When silence grew between them and Aaron could sense Gerard was a little uncomfortable he rubbed at his eyes. He knew Gerard could tell he was lying and he hated it. Gerard was his best friend, he didn’t deserve this. 

“You wanna...You wanna watch a movie in my room later?” Aaron asked with a small smile. “I’d get us some popcorn.” He wanted Gerard to feel like they were okay with each other. 

Gerard looked up to him and smiled a little. “Yeah. That sounds like fun,” Gerard said and Aaron could see that Gerard’s eyes showed they were okay. Gerard was happy with him and this pleased Aaron. 

“I was...I was thinking about inviting Frank,” Aaron said quietly and his voice said that it was only a suggestion, nothing else. 

Gerard’s head snapped up at this and he made sure no one else had noticed before he looked back to Aaron. “Really? Do you think he’d come?” Gerard gnawed on his lower lip worriedly. 

“I don’t know if he will but I figured he might like to be asked,” Aaron said honestly. He hoped Frank would agree to join them because he thought it would be good for Frank to be around people. He had hated Kathy telling Frank that he was worthless and wanted to show Frank that he wasn’t. 

“Yeah,” Gerard said with a small smile and under the table he lightly grabbed Aaron’s hand. “Thank you,” he whispered to him as he gently squeezed Aaron’s fingers with affection. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Aaron said quietly and squeezed Gerard’s hand back. He knew he might not be able to tell Gerard what was happening with Frank but he could hopefully bring the two of them together again. He wanted Gerard to be happy and he wanted Frank to be happy, he had to find a way to make it all work out.

* * *

Aaron sighed out weakly as he stood before Frank’s door, he was trying to think up an argument for every excuse Frank could make. He composed himself before he knocked gently on the door and cleared his throat quietly as he heard someone coming to the door on the other side.

The door squeaked open and he saw Frank’s small form in the opened doorway. “Oh,” Frank said, clearly surprised, “yes?” 

“Hey,” Aaron said with a gentle smile at Frank. The boy looked horrible and Aaron really couldn’t tell if it was in fact a horrible cold or that Frank had just been beaten too hard and couldn’t breath properly because of pain. “I was...Gerard and I are going to watch a movie in a little bit, have some popcorn. I figured I’d see if you’d like to join us?” 

Frank seemed a bit shocked by this for a moment and raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because I heard you were sick and thought you might like some company,” Aaron tried and used his best smile. 

“Oh...well I…,” Frank looked down and seemed to be thinking this all over. “I just…,” he went quiet at this and chewed gently at his bottom lip. 

“Frank,” Aaron gently whispered, “It’s just a movie. It’ll be fun. You can spend some time with people and I promise, we won’t ask you anything or make you feel uncomfortable.” 

Frank looked up to Aaron and nodded gently. “I...I guess so,” Frank said nervously and fidgeted a little. “Am I dressed okay?” Frank looked down at his baggy shirt and pajama bottoms. 

Aaron glanced over Frank’s cloths and saw the bruises on his arms and the unforgiving harsh dark ones on his wrists, he frowned a little. He tried not to think about how any of those marks had gotten on the pale skin. 

“I should wear a different shirt,” Frank said when he saw Aaron look at his arms. “I…,” but Frank found that he didn’t have an excuse and he cowered back. “Please,” he whispered, “don’t tell anybody?” Frank felt so ugly and horrible under Aaron’s stare, he didn’t know what the man was thinking about him and it made him feel so vulnerable. 

“I won’t,” Aaron said quietly but his voice was laced with sadness. “I...I know what’s happening Frank… I saw you and Kathy the other day in the hall and I...I’m really sorry,” Aaron whispered and felt his own eyes watering a little but he held it back. “I should have helped you,” he said, feeling heavy with guilt. 

Frank looked to Aaron for a few moments, he was taking the man in, his words. He appreciated him for what he had said and that he was standing before him at this moment, asking him to watch a movie. 

“There’s nothing you could have done,” Frank said sadly but then looked up and tried to shake the sadness physically from his body. “You...You took care of Gerard while I was gone Aaron… I can’t thank you enough for that,” he said quietly as he made sure to glance down either end of the hall, seeing no one was there. 

Aaron’s eyes widened a little and he looked up to Frank. He had figured that Frank’s feelings for Gerard were mostly gone by the sounds of their parting but here was Frank, showing he had clearly cared about Gerard’s well being while he had been gone. 

“You treat him right and you’ve been his friend,” Frank said with a soft breath. “That means the world to me. I owe you more than I can give you,” he added honestly. 

“You don’t owe me anything,” Aaron said with a gentle smile. “I was just trying to keep him safe until you got back. I didn’t want you to kick my ass when you got here,” Aaron said with a playful smile at Frank. “Since you’re his protector and all.” 

Frank huffed out a little and looked down, shaking his head. “Maybe I used to be but I’m nothing now,” Frank stated before he looked back up to Aaron with a knowing look. “Now I’m just this weak, worthless thing,” Frank whispered sadly and looked back down. 

Aaron quickly shook his head and his face held a firm gaze. “That is not true,” he stated with confidence. “Many men have been sent to Master Darrell and have never returned Frank, you did. Even now, after everything, with all that’s happening, you’re doing it to keep Gerard safe,” Aaron whispered with meaning in his eyes. 

“I’m already used up. Why make him suffer?” Frank said, shrugging off what Aaron had said as he still stared to the ground. 

“We both know it’s so much more than that, Frank,” Aaron said honestly as he looked to the smaller boy. He knew Frank’s strength ran deeper than anyone’s. He had never met someone that held so much bravery. Frank didn’t just lay down for Nathan and take it because he was weak, he did it to save Gerard, and Aaron didn’t even think he, himself possessed that type of strength. 

“I’ll change my shirt,” Frank said quietly before he left the doorway and Aaron heard him walk towards his closet with a slight limp. 

“Do you want to watch it in your room?” Aaron suggested this so Frank wouldn’t have to walk. He knew it probably hurt Frank to do so and that Gerard would see it and ask questions. 

“That sounds...okay,” Frank said after a moment. 

“I’ll tell Gerard and get the popcorn and drinks,” Aaron said with a small smile. “I’ll be right back.” Once he heard Frank’s noise of acknowledgement he walked the short distance down the stairs and met up with Gerard in the front hall. “Hey, we’re going to watch it in Frank’s room.”

Gerard stopped so fast in his spot he almost tripped on the stairs. “Frank’s room. Really?” 

Aaron could tell that Gerard had figured Frank’s answer was going to be, ‘No.’ He smiled and nodded. “Go on up, I’ll be there in a minute.” He quickly walked off to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

* * *

Gerard swayed a little outside of Frank’s door. He had shamelessly went into his bedroom and primped himself a little. Now he stood outside of Frank’s door with his orange ribbon in his hair, he knew Frank would recognize it, remember it’s importance. It took Gerard more power than he would ever admit to lightly knock on the door. When he heard Frank tell him he could come in he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and pushed on the door that he had opened so many times before. 

“Hey,” Gerard said with a small smile as he saw Frank seated on his bed with a long sleeve black shirt on and his soft pajama pants. “How are you feeling?” 

“Oh, I’m okay,” Frank said with a small smile and he had to swallow as he remembered that last time he had talked to Gerard. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” Gerard said and returned Frank’s small smile. He felt a bit bashful and nervous in front of Frank and he looked down with a shy expression. “Can I sit with you?” 

“Yeah,” Frank smiled a little and pushed over on the bed a bit, hiding the pain he felt from the movement. He wasn’t sure how the night would go or how he really felt about Gerard being in his room, on his bed, and so close to him. 

Gerard smiled and walked over to Frank before he sat down and felt his cheeks warm a little. He didn’t know why he was so self-aware at the moment but he tried to ignore it the best he could. He saw Frank looking at him out of the corner of his eye and looked up to Frank’s. 

“Gerard,” Frank said softly and his eyes lingered on the orange ribbon in Gerard’s hair, his eyes looked to it fondly and he had to look down. He wanted so badly to just go back and to have things be okay between them because he wanted to kiss Gerard so bad right now, to feel Gerard’s lips on his. He wanted to run his fingers through Gerard’s silky hair and carefully touch the ribbon that looked so pretty there. 

Gerard looked to Frank and it was like he could feel the weight of Frank’s thoughts. “Frank?” Gerard quietly asked back and finally met Frank’s eyes, wondering why Frank had said his name. He wanted to hug Frank, to nuzzle close to the other and to feel like things were okay but he stopped himself because he knew things weren’t okay between them. He figured he would never be able to be close to Frank again but he knew it was his own fault. 

“You look beautiful,” Frank said quietly to Gerard, admitting his thoughts. Sometimes just staring at Gerard was the best thing in the world and Frank couldn’t stop himself from doing so. Gerard’s pale skin and brown eyes, his lips, his whole being was the most beautiful thing and Frank wanted to touch him all over, just to be able to feel the beauty in his grasp but he knew he wasn’t worthy to touch him, that he would somehow make Gerard filthy. 

Gerard’s cheeks turned a dark red and he had to look down. He once again felt that deep sense of admiration he always got when Frank was near him. He gently bit down on his bottom lip and forced himself to look up to Frank. “Thank you, Frank,” Gerard quietly said back.

* * *

Aaron was seated next to Gerard on Frank’s bed in the dark as he watched the TV screen. He noted how Gerard’s whole body seemed to be turned towards Frank and he had to smile a little. Gerard was subconsciously offering himself to Frank and Aaron noted that Frank’s body language said he was relaxed around Gerard. 

When the movie had first started Frank had been a little tense but Aaron had watched him slowly relax and this made him happy. He wanted Frank to have at least a few nights of peace that he could enjoy. He could tell Gerard longed to get closer to Frank but Aaron knew that Frank probably wasn’t so sure about it. Frank was at a sensitive place right now and Aaron knew he might take some time to warm up. 

Aaron sat quiet and focused on the movie only looking away when the credits finally rolled. He glanced over and saw Gerard’s eyes were rested closed and his head was laying on the bed. Aaron was about to move and wake Gerard until he saw Frank looking down at Gerard’s resting face. He remained unmoving and watched Frank silently stare down at Gerard. Frank’s hand timidly reached out and brushed an unruly strand of Gerard’s hair behind his ear. Gerard pressed his face into Frank’s hand before he huffed out tiredly, still soundly asleep. 

Aaron sadly smiled as he looked to Frank’s eyes, tenderly watching Gerard sleep. “Do you want me to let him sleep here?” Aaron questioned quietly. 

Frank seemed to think for a moment before he looked to Aaron, slowly retracting his hand from Gerard’s hair and cheek. He shook his head gently and pulled his eyes from Gerard’s peaceful face. 

“Alright. I’ll take him with me,” Aaron whispered and gently leaned down, putting his arm under Gerard’s legs and back, slowly lifting him from the bed. 

Frank watched Aaron lift Gerard from the bed and he noted how warm the bed sheets looked where Gerard had been and how warm Gerard looked all close to Aaron. “Thanks for tonight,” Frank said with a small smile. “I’d….I’d like to do it again,” Frank admitted quietly. 

“Well, then maybe we can do it a few nights a week,” Aaron said with a smile as he adjusted Gerard in his arms. 

Gerard inhaled through his nose swiftly and his head shot up. “Frank!” He blinked quickly and rubbed his eyes. 

Aaron had jumped when Gerard had tensed and shot up in his arms. He looked to Gerard and was worried about him since he seemed a bit bothered. “You okay, Gerard?” 

“Bad dream,” he mumbled tiredly and blinked a few more time before he realized he was in Frank’s room where Frank was rested in bed, looking to him. “Night, Frankie,” Gerard yawned and blinked tiredly, resting his head on Aaron’s warm shoulder. 

“Sweet dreams, Gee,” Frank said with a small smile at Gerard’s tired expression. He wondered if Gerard had worrisome dreams about him often, it gave him a patch of tenderness towards him. 

“You called me Gee,” Gerard tiredly gushed with a tiny giggle and his head dropped back onto Aaron’s arm where his eyes closed and he let out a little snore.

Frank smiled at Gerard a bit and looked down, shaking his head. Aaron smiled a little as Gerard continued to snore since his neck was craned awkwardly. “He really cares for you, you know? He missed you so much,” Aaron whispered, he looked to Gerard, hoping he wouldn’t wake up and hit him for telling Frank. 

“Really?” Frank squeaked and looked up to Aaron. 

“Frank…,” Aaron started but Gerard stirred in his arms. “Hold on,” he said quietly and brought Gerard out into the hall and to his room. He laid him down in his bed and pulled the blankets up, covering him. “Night, Gerard,” he whispered and kissed his hair. 

He walked out and closed the door silently before he walked back into Frank’s room and sat across from him on the edge of his bed. “What I was saying…,” Aaron started again, “You have no idea how badly he missed you. How horrible he felt when you were gone. Frank...he cried for like two months straight.” Aaron shook his head sadly at the memory of Gerard with his constant puffy eyes and his sad expression. “He feared for you so bad,” Aaron whispered sadly. 

Frank looked down and sniffed a little. He closed his eyes and breathed out weakly. “I just...I...I was so hurt and I was so…,” Frank cut off and closed his eyes again as he felt tears build in them. “I loved him so much and...and Nathan just...he did it to hurt him,” Frank cried and shook his head. “I wanted to believe Gerard was okay, that he was better, that he didn’t need Nathan but I was wrong,” Frank cried. “I didn’t make him feel like he was important enough and he needed it from Nathan,” Frank confessed and looked down, wiping his eyes. He didn’t know why he was confessing all this to Aaron but it felt good to tell him, tell anyone. 

Aaron frowned sadly and he wanted to hug Frank but he didn’t know his place in this situation. “Frank, he regrets that more than anything. He knows he messed up, he loves you so much,” Aaron said. He felt bad speaking for Gerard but he couldn’t stand to see the two of them at odds with each other. “You have no idea what he went through those six months without you,” Aaron said quietly. “I know you probably went through worse but...there were nights Kathy had to stay with him because she thought he was going to kill himself. I saw him on one of those nights and...it...it was horrible, Frank,” Aaron admitted and shook his head at the thought. “He...He was laying on the floor in the bathroom and Kathy had made him throw up, he had tried to take pills. He was shaking and his eyes were so vacant and he just kept saying your name over and over. He just needed you so he’d feel okay,” Aaron admitted and he couldn’t stop the huge frown on his face. 

“What happened?” Frank asked with a whisper and Aaron saw a tear slip from Frank’s eye. Frank was trying not to picture how he’d feel if Gerard had died when he had been away. 

“He laid there and sobbed until he passed out,” Aaron confessed. “Then Kathy got him cleaned up and into bed and watched him all night. It was like that for a little while.” 

“I’m so happy he’s okay,” Frank said honestly and wiped his eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do if he had died,” Frank confessed. “I...I still love him,” Frank whispered and he felt his eyes watering more. 

Aaron smiled a little and nodded. “I know you do, just like he still loves you.” 

“But, I can’t be with him,” Frank confessed and looked down. “Nathan…,” Frank let out a shaky breath, “I’m his now. It wouldn’t be fair to lead Gerard on.” 

“Gerard loves you, Frank and you are not willingly with Nathan. It’s not the same,” Aaron said and this was his honest opinion on the situation. 

“It is because he still touches me and uses me,” Frank said weakly and held his face in his hands. “It wouldn’t be right of me and I can’t tell him,” Frank said with a small sigh. “Nathan said he’d kill me,” Frank squeaked. 

Aaron frowned and they both frozen in their spot when they heard someone walking out in the hall. The person passed and they both let out a sigh. 

“You should go,” Frank whispered quietly as he glanced to his clock. “Nathan’s coming soon,” he said weakly and hugged his knees that he had brought up to his chest. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Aaron didn’t want to leave Frank there for Nathan to take but he knew he didn’t have another option. He frowned but slowly stood and walked to the door. “Frank, if you ever need anything, come get me, okay?” 

“Aaron...I…,” Frank paused and seemed to think over his words before his shoulders shrunk down since he couldn’t think of anything good to say. “Thank you,” was all he said but his voice was genuine. 

“I know I can’t keep you safe or stop what’s happening but if there’s anyway for me to protect you, tell me, and I’ll do it,” Aaron said with conviction as he continued to look to Frank. 

Frank nodded gently and he really didn’t know where Aaron had come from but he never wanted him to leave. “Thank you, Aaron. I will. Same for you,” he said honestly, knowing he would help Aaron in anyway he could. “Night, Aaron.” 

“Night, Frank,” Aaron said with a small smile before he left the room with a tiny sigh, he didn’t like knowing he was leaving Frank to be raped but he could do nothing about it. He slowly walked down the hall to his room. 

Frank heard Aaron leave and he laid himself down with a little sigh. Five minutes later the door to his room opened and he felt someone crawl into the bed behind him. 

“You awake?” Frank looked down when he heard Nathan’s voice in his ear and the gentle breath that came with it moved the hair their. 

“Yes, Master,” Frank said quietly and rolled onto his back, feeling the warmth from where Gerard had been laying. He pressed himself into the spot and closed his eyes when Nathan crawled on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boys...


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron had hardly slept the night before, knowing that while he was laying comfortably in his bed, Frank was down the hall being assaulted by Nathan. He had spent most of the night pacing to keep himself from going down the hall and pulling Nathan off of Frank and beating the everliving shit out of him. 

He knew he looked miserable as he sat at the breakfast table and stared down to his plate. Kathy kept giving him questionable glances and he did his best to ignore them entirely and to just eat his breakfast.

“Morning,” Gerard chimed happily as he sat himself down next to Aaron. He yawned and stretched a little before he sipped his coffee.

Aaron had almost choked on his egg when Gerard had appeared so quickly beside him. He cleared his throat and nodded to Gerard as he chewed. “Morning,” he mumbled with the best smile he could muster. 

“I had fun last night,” Gerard said to him and grabbed up the pepper before he started sprinkling some over his eggs. “Thank you, really,” Gerard said and Aaron could practically see the glow in Gerard’s whole presence from his happiness. 

He smiled, happy that Gerard was happy and nodded. “You’re welcome,” Aaron said softly and glanced to the orange ribbon in Gerard’s hair. He was happy to see Gerard wearing it again. 

“Good morning, Gerard,” Kathy said softly as she came over to the table. “You’re looking rather happy this morning,” she commented with a smile. 

“I am,” Gerard piped and smiled big as he started digging into his plate. “It’s going to be a good day,” he said after he swallowed down another mouthful of coffee. 

“Why’s that?” Kathy said with an amused smile on her face. She hadn’t seen Gerard so happy in what felt like forever. 

“It just is,” he said with a smile and a shrug before he hopped up, finished with his plate. “Come on, Aaron, let’s go!” Gerard said with excitement in his voice and he walked towards the back door with a bounce in his step. 

Kathy turned to Aaron who was dumping his plate as well and finishing the last swig of his coffee. Things were awkward between them to say the least and it could be felt lingering in the air of the kitchen like a heavy fog. 

“So,” Kathy said as she looked to him, happy they were alone. “You haven’t told him then?”

Aaron sighed out softly and shook his head. He had almost wished Kathy would have said nothing so it wouldn’t be renewed in his mind. He felt horrible knowing Gerard was so happy but knew so little. If Gerard knew what was happening with Frank it would tear him up, and part of Aaron liked Gerard not knowing, seeing him smile again. 

“It’s best for him,” Kathy whispered with a sad face. “I don’t like this anymore than you do but telling Gerard will do nothing but cause pain and problems for him. Nathan isn’t just going to stop what he’s doing, Aaron. He’s mad at Frank and he’s going to take it out on him one way or the other. I told Gerard the first time Nathan had raped Frank and he completely lost it, we can’t tell him it’s a constant thing.” 

Aaron just looked down and took in Kathy’s words. They were true but he hated that they were, it wasn’t fair. He didn’t like that Frank had to constantly suffer and go through pain while everyone just stood around and acted oblivious or like they didn’t care about him. People were feeding him to Nathan without a single worry or care it seemed and he knew that had to make Frank believe even more so that he was just something worthless that people saw no point in saving.

“This isn’t right, Kathy. Frank’s too young...He’s too...Kathy this is so disgusting,” Aaron breathed and had to close his eyes tightly to will away the images of Frank being tortured by Nathan’s hand. “I can’t do this,” Aaron said with a sad voice. “It’s so wrong to let Nathan hurt that boy like he is,” Aaron whispered and looked down. He knew that there was nothing he could do but his inner compass wouldn’t let it go. He hated seeing people be wronged and treated unfair and this was the worst case of it that he had ever seen. 

“I know,” Kathy whispered with a sad sigh as she sat herself at the bar, seeming to collapse. “It’s so hard to live with this,” Kathy said with watery eyes. “Nathan makes me bring Frank to him, get him ready,” she shuddered and looked down. “The boy just cries and begs and pleads and I can’t do anything for him,” Kathy said before she let out a sob and hung her head, bringing a hand up to her face. 

Aaron slowly walked over to her and knelt in front of her, resting his hand on the back of her head. “I know, Kathy,” he said quietly to her. “It’s...Something will work out, it’ll be okay. It has to be,” Aaron said but his voice was so weak and unsure he himself knew there was no hope. 

“I feel so bad doing it, Aaron but Nathan said if I didn’t he’d rape Gerard instead. I...I couldn’t let him,” she sobbed and looked down. “I love that boy so much and he’s not strong enough to endure it like Frank is,” she whispered and looked to Aaron with her red, watery eyes. “That boy is so strong,” she said sadly and hung her head. “He...He loves Gerard so much,” she cried and had to hide her eyes again. “Once I told him that Nathan would rape Gerard if he didn’t let Nathan have him, he just...he accepted it,” she sobbed. 

Aaron frowned and looked down but gently rubbed Kathy’s back. He knew Frank’s love for Gerard would probably be the death of him in time and it only made the situation worse. “How can we stop this?” Aaron asked weakly.

Kathy sat up and did her best to wipe her cheeks before she sighed out brokenly. “We can’t.”

* * *

“How hard is it to hold still?” Nathan said bitterly as he had Frank tied down to a bed, his arms and legs spread uncomfortably wide with rough, coarse rope from the barn. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Frank said with his shaking voice and he tried to blink away his tears. “I’m trying,” he cried and he tried to hold his body firm once again as Nathan brought the cattle prod close to the body, taunting him by pressing the button so the electricity crackled in the air. Frank tried not to flinch when he heard the noise and rested his head back, his hair drenched in his own sweat from the hours he’d been going through Nathan’s many different tortures. 

“Try harder!” Nathan snapped and brought the prod between Frank’s legs, zapping the inside of his thigh. He smiled when he heard the boy yelp loudly and let out a strangled sob.

“M-Master, please, no more,” he sobbed and his body shook. Nathan smiled at Frank’s wrecked voice and the little red marks all over his body. 

“No more?” Nathan questioned with fake concern. “No more?” He laughed as Frank whined and nodded weakly. He dragged the prod between Frank’s legs and held it on Frank’s hole before he turned it on and Frank screamed and sobbed and Nathan held it there and kept it on. “Say, please, Frank? We always say please!”

“Please!?” Frank sobbed loudly as his body jolted from the sharp pain that seemed to be rippling through him. He felt like he couldn’t breath as his muscles were seizing and his mind was growing dizzy. 

“Please, what?” Nathan asked and looked to Frank as he continued to hold it and heard Frank screaming. 

“Please!? Stop!” Frank sobbed and shook and pulled on the rough ropes until his wrists and ankles were covered in harsh bruises. “I can’t breathe,” he wheezed out and his eyes closed.

Nathan dragged the cattle prod up to Frank’s balls and held it there. “But you look so cute when you scream and you get all red like this, Frankie,” Nathan taunted and smiled as Frank was just sobbing and screaming at the top of his lungs. 

Nathan finally pulled the prod from Frank when his body went limp. He walked up to the top of the bed and felt Frank’s pulse, he felt it throbbing violently against Frank’s skin. He ran his hand over the boys sweaty neck before he cut his wrists free and his ankles. 

He harshly rolled Frank over onto his belly and watched the boys arms limply follow. He unzipped his own pants and unbuttoned them before pushing them down a bit with his boxers. “Come here,” he mumbled as he roughly manhandled Frank’s hips and pulled his ass up. 

He spat down on Frank’s hole before he lined himself up and roughly pushed in. Frank made a weak noise as his eyes cracked open and he was hazily aware of his body and surroundings. “Good boy,” Nathan smirked. “You always wake up to feel your fucking,” Nathan growled into Frank’s ear as he ground his dick into Frank’s hole. 

Nathan kept fucking Frank and smirked each time Frank made a little fussing noise when Nathan would catch his spot. “You like that, don’t you?” Nathan said arrogantly as he reached around and roughly groped at Frank’s little erection that was rubbing against the sheets. “Tell daddy you like it,” Nathan groaned. 

Frank let out a sob as his head still span but the hand groping his dick made his back arch to feel more pleasure. “I like it, daddy,” Frank cried and hid his face into the dirty sheets. 

“You love getting fucked, don’t you?” Nathan grunted out and he looked down to watch Frank’s hole swallow his dick. He used his free hand to pull Frank’s cheeks apart so he could get a better view as he fucked into the stretched hole with it’s red rim. 

“Yes, daddy,” Frank sobbed and fisted his hands into the sheets as Nathan relentlessly pounded his spot and stroked his dick. He choked out a moan with his sob and felt so filthy for it. 

“That’s it,” Nathan coaxed and stroked over Frank’s tip quickly as he pushed into his spot. “Show me what a dirty whore you are. Daddy wants you to cum,” he growled into Frank’s ear as he leaned over the smaller form beneath him. He started pounding into Frank and he heard the harsh slap of their skin meeting resound in the room. 

Frank sobbed and fisted the sheets harder. He felt so dirty as he panted from Nathan stroking his cock and pounding his ass so harshly. He didn’t like when Nathan pulled out his fetish for being called daddy either, it made him feel even more foul. 

“Cum, dammit,” Nathan ordered and pulled his chest from Frank’s back. He stopped stroking Frank’s cock only to bring both hands to Frank’s hips and roughly pull him back into his harsh thrusts. 

Frank’s body jolted from the harsh thrusts and the tug of Nathan’s hands, bruising his hips. He choked on a sob and closed his eyes tight. He tried to hold it in but when Nathan’s cock caught the rim of his hole and then smashed into his spot with a brutal pressure he felt his cum being milked from inside him. He sobbed loudly as Nathan continued to fuck his spot and his cum continued to drain from his tip in slow, long drips. 

Frank dared a look downward and looked between his legs as Nathan’s hard thrusts continued and he fussed as his cum was all over his thighs, belly, and the bed sheets. He felt so dirty and worthless as Nathan continued to milk him until he was dry and the pleasure throbbed through him. He had found himself shamefully closing his eyes and concentrating on the tug and pull of his orgasm. Every part of his body hurt and he wanted to hide in the warm glow of his orgasm for as long as he could, even though it made him feel like he really was a worthless whore. 

“Fuck,” Nathan growled before he roughly pulled his dick from Frank’s ass. Frank fell forward on the bed without Nathan hold his hips up and bit the sheets as he heard Nathan moaning and then warm cum splattering over his ass and lower back. It was his awakening from his orgasm and all the pleasure was gone and he was left feeling nothing but pain and disgust for himself as his body came down. 

“Good boy,” Nathan panted out as he moaned and looked at Frank’s body. The insides of his thighs were drenched in cum and Nathan’s cum was covering his red ass and his pale lower back. He saw a little of his cum dripping down over Frank’s gaping hole and he moaned and fingered Frank, pushing the cum inside of him. 

Frank closed his eyes when he felt Nathan’s cum enter him and just tried to ignore the feeling. He shuddered and he sniffed weakly as his eyes were puffy and red and his throat was sore from his sobs. 

“I have investors coming next week,” Nathan breathed as he laid himself next to Frank. “I’m going to let them all have you,” Nathan smirked at Frank. “They’re going to fuck you so rough and fill you with so much cum you might just learn to love it. You’re going to be their little whore,” Nathan whispered and seemed so pleased. 

Frank rolled onto his side weakly and curled up as his eyes watered. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take or how much longer he could keep it up but he remembered back to when he had seen Gerard with those investors and how Gerard had come into his room and sobbed from how bad it made him feel. He knew he had to do it for Gerard. 

Frank quitely sniffled and kept his eyes down to the bed as a tear ran out of his eye and over the bridge of his nose to the other. “Yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Frankie. :(


	10. Chapter 10

Kathy was gently seated on Frank’s soft bed as he was laying down, nearly out of his mind. He was a little delusional and disoriented as she gently cared for his wounds that she figured Nathan had inflicted upon him throughout the entirety of the day. She held back the urge to gently shushed him as he weakly fussed at her for pouring the disinfectant over one of his gashes. She knew she couldn’t shame him for it, anyone else would have probably screamed from the burning in the deep wound. She had thought Nathan was going to leave Frank to rest today but when she had come in to check on him, he had been laying across the bed with cum spattered on the back of his thighs and with blood coming from many different gashes on his body.

“You’re going to be alright,” Kathy found herself repeating this lie to Frank often and had to tell herself she just meant for that moment, not long term. Frank looked at her with weak eyes that could hardly focus and blood ran from his nose in a quick stripe down his lower face. “Jesus,” Kathy breathed out and gently held a tissue to Frank’s nose as she continued to hold the rag over his leaking wound on his arm. She leant forward to get a better look at Frank’s nose when she saw the blood all over Frank’s pillow. She gently pressed his head forward to see it better and then looked to his hair that was caked in blood and there was a harsh gash in the skin beneath it. 

Kathy let out a sob and looked downward. Frank was so hurt and it made her ache. Nathan only continued to abuse the boy worse and worse. She feared for Frank so badly each time he was brought into that room in the basement, she was scared he wouldn’t return. 

“Frank?” She softly cooed and his eyes nearly crossed as he tried to focus on her face. “Frankie, look at me?” She breathed and her eyes watered more as the boy seemed to strain whenever he moved in the slightest. “I’ll be right back,” she whispered and laid him back in the bed. She pulled back from him and he fussed when he felt her leave his side. She looked down over herself and shook a little. Her front was covered in spots of his blood from holding him and there was stripes running down her arms and hands from where she had cradled his head. She sobbed and fisted her hands into her apron, trying to clean them. 

She felt fuzzy as her body seemed to be hypersensitive to Frank’s blood that was on her skin. She was literally seeing that Frank’s blood was on her hands and if he died this would be her doing. Frank was still fussing and he reached for her weakly, wanting someone or something of comfort near to him when he felt so bad. 

“I-I can’t,” she breathed out and backed away from his hand. “Frank, stop,” she begged as he whined more and let his head fall back, blood smearing on his white sheets. “Frank I can’t,” she tried and she felt slightly dizzy. “Frank, don’t,” she said as he tried to reach for her and fussed more. 

She couldn’t do it. She was panicking, she couldn’t help him. Frank needed a doctor and there was no denying it but she doubted that Nathan would allow Frank to go to one. Frank’s body screamed sexual abuse, his ankles, wrists, and hips were bruised in an array of colors, depending on the level they’d faded and how new they were. The rest of his body was covered and scattered with bruises, cuts, and burns. 

Kathy swallowed and let out a shaky breath as she tried to get the red tint off her hands. “I’m going to get you help, sweetheart,” she whispered and went to him, gently laying him back. “Now you just lay back and I will only be gone for a second,” Kathy said as she looked into Frank’s eyes but really couldn’t tell if he understood a word. She sighed out before placing a tiny kiss at the crown of his head, keeping away from the gash. “Stay in bed,” she ordered as he fussed at her leaving. 

She quickly left his room and closed the door, sighing out the weight that had been held in her chest. She felt so much better just being out of the room that smelt heavy of sweat and blood. She wiped her palms on her apron for what felt like the millionth time and quickly darted down the hall, heading for Nathan’s office. She knew if she was caught she would have a lot to answer to, being covered in blood. 

She knocked on Nathan’s office door and waited until he responded, wondering who could be at his door. “It’s me, Kathy. You need to let me in,” she said with a firm breath but there wasn’t much force behind it as she spoke. She tried to open the door but it was locked. 

“What is it?!” Nathan snapped but he hadn’t moved towards the door. He sounded like Kathy was bothering him and she wondered what he could be doing behind the door.

“Dammit, Nathan! Frank needs a doctor!” Kathy shouted as loud as she dared but she heard Nathan hop up quick and come towards the door.

* * *

“Hey,” Gerard smiled to Aaron as he met him in front of the barn, they began to walk up together. “I was thinking, do you think you’d want to watch another movie tonight?” Gerard bit down on his bottom lip as Aaron giggled at him and shook his head, Gerard blushed. 

“I’d love to. Why don’t you ask, Frank?” Aaron suggested with a smile as Gerard was nearly skipping up the large hill that lead to the manor. 

Gerard smiled wide and nodded. “I hope he wants to,” he said with a slightly nervous voice. He was really hoping that hanging out with Frank would become something normal. 

“Well, you won’t know unless you ask him,” Aaron teased Gerard as he held the door open for him to enter the house. 

“Alright, alright,” Gerard said with a smile, “but I have to shower first.” He was walking down the hall that lead to the back flight of stairs. “I’ll meet up with you at supper?” 

“That’s fine, now hurry up,” Aaron teased as Gerard seemed to just be bursting at the seams to run upstairs and get ready. Gerard smiled and nodded before he quickly ran up the stairs and to his room. 

He walked into his bathroom before he stripped down his clothes, tossing them in the bin by the sink. He stretched his muscles that ached in his back before he turned on the water for the shower, letting it warm. Turning he caught his face in the mirror and looked at himself. Gerard realized he really hadn’t taken time to look at himself in a long time, he just hadn’t paid attention to it. He now noticed how different he looked just in the short amount of time that had gone by. 

When Frank had come to the manor a little over nine months before, his skin had been pale, soft, and Gerard had always worn his makeup for Nathan. Now, he couldn’t have makeup, he wasn’t as pale because he worked outside all day, and his skin was far from soft in some places. He looked down to his calloused hands and rubbed the hard flesh with his thumbs. 

He slowly walked himself up to the mirror and peered closer at himself, wrinkling his nose at what he saw. He felt ugly as he stared at the face in the mirror that reflected back to him. No one had really shown any interest in him in a long while and he wondered if he had become hideous. He wondered if people didn’t like him without makeup, without being all dressed up and decked out. He sighed softly before he went over to the shower and stepped in under the spray. He was going to get himself ready and go see Frank.

* * *

Kathy quickly followed Nathan back to Frank’s room and closed the door before she locked it. She started pacing as Nathan went over to Frank who looked even more out of it but stopped fussing when he felt a gentle hand on his cheek. 

“Let me look,” Nathan whispered quietly as he tilted Frank’s head to the side. Frank’s face turned in the direction it was told to go and Nathan saw the large gash in the back of his head. “I didn’t do this to him. He must have fallen,” Nathan muttered quietly as he gently laid Frank back against the bed, angered at whatever had hurt Frank. 

“You’re so full of it Nathan! When I came in here he was laying in bed naked! You had just raped him,” Kathy spat bitterly before she crossed her arms, glaring at him. 

“Excuse me?!” Nathan stood up from the bed and turned to Kathy, he heard Frank fuss quietly but ignored it. “We both are already aware of what I do with Frank! So, don’t you think that if I did this I would admit to it! Why would I not?! And now, you’re telling me that someone in this house came in here and raped him as well!? He was suppose to be resting all day today! He was too weak for this!” Nathan turned and looked to Frank who seemed to be zoned out and vacant. “Frank, hey, look at me,” Nathan tried but Frank’s eyes didn’t focus on Nathan, they stared up to the ceiling. 

Kathy cowered back and got a sick feeling in her stomach as she looked to Frank. Someone had come into his room while he’d been resting and had molested him when he was too weak to fight and had then beaten him and tried to kill him. She felt like she would be sick. She had been sickened enough with what Nathan had done but knowing that she worked with someone who had done this made it all worse. The harsh hit on Frank’s head was one of intent. That person had not meant for Frank to live through it and it was a miracle that he was still lucid. 

“He has to go to the hospital,” Nathan said as he looked down to Frank’s face that seemed to finally be looking into Nathan’s but was eerily still. “I will bring him to the hospital.” Kathy had never seen Nathan act like this and Kathy was shocked that Nathan hadn’t just told her to dig a hole for Frank’s body instead. Nathan held onto Frank’s hand, the boy had fussed when he had dropped it. 

“Okay,” Nathan said to Frank softly when the boy quietly fussed to Nathan. “Come here, you,” Nathan was speaking gently and he slowly lifted Frank from the bed before he pulled him in closely. “Kathy, please give me a sheet for him,” Nathan said calmly as he held the hardly dressed boy in his arms.

Kathy shook as she quickly got the sheet and helped wrap Frank in it. She opened the door for Nathan when he headed towards it and stopped dead in her tracks when she bumped into Gerard. 

“Oh,” Gerard said with his eyebrows knitted together. “Kathy, hey, I was just-,” but now Gerard’s eyes met Nathan’s and he looked to the form wrapped up in a bloody sheet in Nathan’s arms. The form didn’t move and the looks on Kathy and Nathan’s face made his blood run cold. Gerard’s mind spiraled as he figured the dead form under the sheet was Frank’s and he let out a shaky breath before he began to feel dizzy. 

“Frank…,” Gerard muttered weakly before he fell back and his vision became blurry from his tears and dizziness. He looked down and let out a wrecked sob. “I-I…,” he tried but his head span hurriedly and he felt himself being plunged into darkness. 

“What the hell just happened?!” Nathan was panicking as it seemed like Gerard had nearly just died in front of him. He carefully readjusted Frank’s body in his arms and gently shushed him when Frank fussed. “You’re okay,” he cooed but Frank continued to fuss in his arms and squirm a little.

“He just fainted,” Kathy said quietly and she frowned before she reached under Gerard’s arms and dragged him over the smooth, hardwood floor of the hall. She carefully propped him up on her legs before she opened his bedroom door and carefully laid him on the floor by his bed, unable to lift him. “He’ll be fine,” she said quietly as she went out and shut the door. “Let’s get him downstairs,” she said pointing to Frank who fussed a bit under the blanket but his movements had ceased and his fussing was nearly a whisper. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Nathan said to Kathy as he followed her down the back steps. “I will take him to the hospital and get him better. You lock Gerard in his room so he can’t tell anyone about this. We need to find out who did this and if Gerard starts screaming about Frank being dead and us knowing it will only cause more problems. I will hopefully be back tonight or tomorrow and we’ll work on finding out who did it then, okay?” Nathan looked to her as he held Frank close and he was now outside, going to one of his cars.

Kathy didn’t want to agree, she didn’t like locking Gerard away from everyone else but she did see Nathan’s point and he was still her owner. On top of everything else, Frank’s life was literally in her hands now. If she screwed this up, Nathan could just kill him on the spot to spite her. She nodded and swallowed hard. “Yes, sir,” she squeaked.

“Good,” Nathan turned and got into the car with Frank laying over his lap before his drive hurriedly got into the front. The driver had seen Nathan going for the vehicle and the bloody form in his arms, he knew he had to hurry, there was no time to change into uniform. The car quickly left the drive and was gone. 

“Hey,” Kathy jumped when she heard the voice and turned to see Aaron. “Where’s the Master going in such a hurry?” Aaron raised a hand to guard his eyes from the setting sun as he watched the car race down the long drive. 

Kathy felt like she had to spit out her tongue just to speak but was calm knowing that Aaron hadn’t seen anything. “Oh, he has some meeting he forgot about, he’ll be back tonight I believe though,” she said with a small sigh and pushed her hair back from her forehead. 

“Kathy! Are you hurt?!” Aaron had shouted loudly and she had cowered back as he quickly checked her body for wounds. She knew he was referring to the blood that was all over her front and caking her apron.

“Oh, hush now,” Kathy hissed and pushed him back gently but with a firm hand. “We’re having chicken tonight and I was getting down the red wine to make the sauce and it fell and shattered, covered me,” she said and motioned to the mess. She was grateful the rest of her outfit was dark and it was mostly her apron. She fisted her hands in it like normal to block Aaron from getting too good of a look. “Blood, boy you are losing it,” she huffed out with a small laugh and gently patted his shoulder. “Come, walk me inside,” she said quietly and pointed up towards the house with a sigh. 

“I just worry,” Aaron stated but was relieved that Kathy said it was only wine, he had been scared that someone was really hurt. When there had been silence for a moment he spoke again, changing the subject. “I have to go and get Gerard for dinner. He was suppose to shower and come right back down after he asked Frank to watch a movie with us tonight,” Aaron said with a little sigh through his nose. 

“Maybe they’re...busy,” Kathy suggested, trying to think of a way to keep Aaron from going to find Frank or Gerard. She looked to him and forced a smirk on her lips. “I heard some...noises when I was going by Frank’s room,” she said with a little giggle. 

“Really?!” This genuinely shocked Aaron because he hadn’t seen them both working up to it that fast but then he figured that it could have just happened. He looked down and kind of felt bummed that he wouldn’t be hanging out with them both but he knew if they were working things out he couldn’t interrupt them. “Well, I’m glad they’re getting along,” Aaron smiled to Kathy who nodded back and agreed. 

“Dinner’s only going to be a few more moments, go wash up,” Kathy said to him with a small smile before she shooed him away. Once he had headed to his room she came up behind him and made sure to lock both Gerard’s room and Frank’s so no one could enter or leave. She sighed out softly as she entered Gerard’s room and saw him still laying on the floor, unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Gerard was aware of himself but he wasn’t quite awake enough to process anything to heavily. Why was he asleep? When did he fall asleep? He couldn’t remember anything that lead up to him going to bed. He scrunched up his face in confusion before he actually blinked his eyes open and gazed up to the ceiling. 

His mouth was dry, like he’d been sucking on cotton balls and when he went to breath in, he felt something blocking the air from entering his mouth. He shifted a little in his bed as his mind was coming back to him and when he felt something pull on his wrists. He looked to his wrists and saw that he was tied to his headboard.

He made a noise of confusion mixed with fear and heard how muffled it was. Then panic lept into his heart and he screamed into the gag in his mouth and pulled harshly at the restraints around his wrists. His fear took over and he quickly looked around the room, scared that Nathan or someone else was in there with him. When he saw no one he was left more confused but he felt a bit more relieved.

“Help! Help!” He screamed but it only came out as muffled groans. 

He was trying to remember how he had gotten himself into this situation. He went through his memory of the day, trying to piece things together. He remembered working in the barn all day, then he had walked up with Aaron, they had talked. Gerard remembered the conversation and then slowly, he remember going to shower and then heading to Frank’s room.

It was then that he felt his eyes instantly watering and he felt his heart rip apart in his chest. He let out a wrecked sob into his gag and tried to hide his face in his arm. “No,” he whined as he remembered the bloody sheet that was wrapped around the form that had been in Nathan’s arms. 

“Frank!” Gerard sobbed out the other boys name loudly as he thrashed his legs a little. Gerard hadn’t ever felt such intense pain inside him. It reminded him of when he had left home when he had come to Nathan’s, the thought only worsened his pain. 

He remembered back to the men coming to him, coming to take him away. He had been permitted to tell his little brother that he was leaving and to say his goodbyes. 

_Gerard stood outside the doorway of his little brothers room as he tried to pull himself together. He wiped at his nose and at his eyes, cleaning himself up. He knew he had to be strong for his little brother but God, everything just hurt so bad._

_He sighed out before he slowly pushed open the door before he quickly closed it, blocking out the light from the hall. He leaned his back against the door and looked to the little body that was laying under the covers on the twin bed in the corner. He let out a shaky breath but willed his tears away._

_Gerard slowly walked over to the bed before he knelt beside it and reached forward, petting Mikey’s soft hair. He couldn’t contain himself anymore and he quit trying to hold it back, tears poured down his cheeks again._

_Mikey stirred a little before he rolled over and faced Gerard. “Gee? Gee, what’s wrong?” Mikey sat up a little and looked worried._

_“Hey, hey,” Gerard cooed and laid his little brother back down. “I um...I have to tell you something,” Gerard said softly as he gently took his little brothers delicate hand. “I’m...I’m going away for a little while,” Gerard whispered._

_“But...Gerard I don’t want you to go,” Mikey said quickly and gripped his older brother's hand as tight as he could, hoping that it would make Gerard stay. “When are you coming back?”_

_“I...It’ll be a little while,” Gerard breathed and tried to stop the tears that kept coming. Gerard could tell Mikey the truth but that would take more for Mikey to understand. “I’m going to go to school, for art like I’ve always wanted,” Gerard breathed and tried to force a smile._

_“Then...Then why are you so sad?” Mikey frowned as he still kept a tight hold on his brother’s hand._

_“I’m sad because I’m going to miss you, so much,” Gerard said with a sad smile. “But when I come back I’ll teach you how to draw everything! Like I always do,” Gerard smiled a little, remembering all the times he would draw with Mikey perched in his lap, drawing his own copy._

_“I wish you weren’t leaving,” Mikey whispered but he slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Gerard. “But I’m so happy for you. I love you,” Mikey said with a little sniffle._

_“I love you too,” Gerard whispered back while he hugged his little brother and while he couldn’t see his face Gerard broke down into silent sobs. He buried his nose into Mikey’s hair and kissed the side of his head. “I will miss you everyday.”_

_“I’ll miss you too,” Mikey said sadly and rubbed Gerard’s back before he pulled away. “But don’t be sad,” Mikey smiled. “You’re going to have so much fun, Gee,” Mikey was so excited for Gerard that it almost made him sick. “I love you,” Mikey yawned._

_“I love you too,” Gerard said back and kissed his brothers forehead. He pulled up the covers and tucked Mikey in, like he always did. “Sweet Dreams,” Gerard whispered and his heart ached as his hand slowly left Mikey’s_

_He turned once more to look at Mikey before he opened the door and walked into the hall. He looked to the man who was going to be his new owner at the end of the hall. He hoped Mikey wouldn’t hate him because he knew he wouldn’t be able to talk to him anymore. He tried to wipe the trails of tears from his cheeks before he slowly walked down to the man and tried to look up to him._

_“I’m ready,” Gerard whispered and the man guided him out to the car with a smile._

Gerard only sobbed as he thought about his little brother hating him now and how Frank was dead. He pulled harder on his restraints and tried to get the gag out of his mouth. He screamed loudly into the gag and tried to make noise but wasn’t very successful.

* * *

Nathan stood pacing in the waiting room as he glanced to his phone for the millionth time, seeing that the doctors had taken Frank over three hours ago. He hoped that Frank hadn’t said anything, that he had been too out of it the whole time to talk to the doctors. He also knew Frank probably wouldn’t say anything because he knew that Gerard would pay the consequences but he still could.

“Mr. Warrenton?” Nathan turned to see a doctor walking up to him. He nodded quickly as he looked to the man. “Mr. Iero’s awake,” he said and Nathan felt his blood pressure rise. “He’s asking for you,” the doctor said with a soft smile and Nathan calmed. 

Nathan followed the doctor until he was outside of Frank’s room. “Thank you,” he said with a soft nod of his head, he watched the doctor walk off. He stood outside of the door and fixed his jacket before he ran his fingers through his hair. He cleared his throat before he walked in.

Frank’s head weakly turned towards Nathan as he entered the room. “You saved me,” Frank whispered in a hushed voice, his throat sore. 

“I...I didn’t,” Nathan said quietly. “The doctor did,” he looked up to Frank’s eyes that were looking to his face. 

“You could have let me die,” Frank wheezed, “but you brought me here.” He knew he shouldn’t be so grateful but he was. He could have died and Nathan could have let him but he didn’t. 

Nathan kept his eyes to the floor now as he let a breath out of his nose. “I can’t get my money out of you if you’re dead,” Nathan said, trying to keep his voice firm and cold. 

 

“I’m glad you can get it all now,” Frank breathed weakly and any chance he had to feel special in the slightest was gone now. He looked away from Nathan and back to the window. 

Nathan saw Frank look away from him and he brought his eyes up and looked to Frank’s face. He saw the boy no longer looked content with him being there and it made him feel sick. He wanted the boy to want him near, to count on him. He wondered how he could do this while he kept his respect, then he thought back to Gerard. He could make Frank his new Gerard. He could fuck Frank when and how he wanted and Frank would just grovel at Nathan’s feet for affection and approval, he could train him for this. He’d just have to keep him away from the others for a little while, it’d be easy while Frank was healing. 

“And,” Nathan breathed, “I...I couldn’t imagine losing you.” He saw Frank turn to look at him again and he knew he had said something right.

“Really?” Frank quietly asked and Nathan could see the hope in Frank’s eyes. Nathan knew Frank would be easier to turn over than Gerard had been. Frank was already broken down to nothing, he only had to help pick up the pieces. 

“Really,” Nathan whispered and he looked into Frank’s eyes before he slowly walked over to the side of Frank’s bed. He gave Frank a soft smile before he leaned down and pressed his mouth gently to Frank’s. He felt the boy hesitate but then his lips started working back. Nathan knew this was going to be easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Gerard didn’t remember when but at some point, during his sobbing and struggling to get free, he had fallen asleep. So when he woke up, he had a few blissful moments where he was unaware of his situation but it came back to him all too suddenly and he broke down into hysterical sobs once again.

He couldn’t understand it. Frank was dead, he was gone, and Gerard couldn’t bare the thought. Frank had survived and endured so much in his life and now it was over all too early. Gerard had been hoping to work things out with Frank, to make things between them good once again but now it seemed like it was too late. He just tried to think about the last time they had been together. Frank had told him he was beautiful and to Gerard, that had been the best thing he could ever hear when he was suffering so badly from losing Frank. 

He just couldn’t understand how the world could be so unbelievably cruel to take Frank away, when he had just come back. Gerard had nearly already grieved Frank’s death when he had disappeared for six months without a word, now he had to do it all over again, and this time, he realized, was so much worse because he knew it was all true.

It took him a moment to register that someone was coming into his room but when he did he quickly silenced his sobs and watched the door in fear. He tugged at his restraints a little, hoping they would release him but they didn’t.

The door finally came open only to quickly close again but now Kathy was standing before him in the room. They both locked eyes and Gerard wanted to hurt her. She had been there with Frank, covered in blood, helping Nathan, and now she stood before him.

“I hate you!” Gerard sobbed into his gag and pulled at his restraints. He wanted to get free now for a whole nother reason, he wanted to lash out and hurt Kathy for what she had done. “You killed him,” he sobbed and he knew she couldn’t understand him because he had heard his own muffled and wrecked voice. 

“Hush, now,” Kathy whispered and came as close to the bed as she dared with Gerard hysterically thrashing. “Frank is fine. The Master just called. He had a horrible bump on his head and some cuts but he’s going to be just fine. He’ll probably be home tonight,” Kathy said quickly, trying to calm Gerard. 

Gerard laid still at this and had to sniffle as he ran over this new information. He didn’t know if she was telling the truth but he would believe just about anything to numb the unbearable pain that came with the consciousness of Frank’s death. He looked to Kathy with his sad eyes and let out a little whimper, praying she wasn’t lying. 

“He’s okay,” she whispered. “Someone attacked him in his room,” she said, knowing that the Master wouldn’t mind if she told Gerard. She knew he wouldn’t hurt Frank like that. She saw Gerard’s eyes water more and timidly reached forward before her hand rested on his forehead. “Now, calm down, baby,” she said softly and slowly she got his breathing down and he was just quietly sniffling. “I’ll take this off, if you can be quiet. We just...we couldn’t have you waking up and running around telling everyone about what has happened. No one had noticed Frank’s absence yet and we want it to stay that way. We need to find out who did this to Frank,” Kathy whispered. 

Gerard laid still but gently tilted his head back so she could reach under and remove the gag from his mouth. When he finally had it removed he slowly opened and closed his mouth a few times, stretching his jaw. 

“K-Kathy,” he croaked and his eyes watered again. “I thought he was dead,” Gerard whispered and she nodded softly. 

“I know, honey, I know,” she comforted and gently brushed his hair back from his face. 

“He’s really okay?” Gerard questioned weakly as Kathy leaned forward and began untying his wrists from the bed. 

“Yes, the Master said everything is fine,” she assured with a small smile. “He called to make sure that you were alright and that I had checked on you,” she told him with a soft sigh. “That’s why I came up,” she confessed. “I had been scared about confronting you,” she breathed. 

“It’s okay,” Gerard said with a small sniff and he wiped at his eyes, now that his hands were free. He was just so relieved to find out that Frank was okay. 

“Nathan is bringing Frank back this evening,” Kathy said with a small smile, knowing this would make Gerard happy. 

“Really?” Gerard said with a smile. “Can I see him?” 

“I’m afraid not tonight. Nathan said Frank’s going to need rest for a few days so he’s going to keep Frank in his quarters. It’s safer there,” Kathy said with a small frown. 

Gerard tried not to show how upset he was. He just really wanted to see Frank and knew it would be hard to sneak in and see him if he was in Nathan’s quarters. But he figured he could find the room and sneak in.

“D-Do we know who hurt Frank?” Gerard asked after a moment, thinking about what else Kathy had said. 

“Frank didn’t get a good look at him but he said he remembers his smell and his voice a little,” she said with a tiny sigh. 

“So...what happened to Frank?” Gerard asked, since he hadn’t really gotten the details, just that he was messed up pretty bad. 

“He…,” Kathy paused and sighed out, blinking her eyes closed for a moment. “Why don’t you ask him instead of me?” Kathy said finally. “I just, the doctors say it’ll be better for him to talk about it. He’s apparently pretty closed off about the whole thing,” she sighed sadly. “The psychologist thinks he’s got a lot of...underlying issues and he needs to talk about them to someone,” Kathy said honestly. 

Gerard nodded to this and gave a tiny, sad smile. “Okay.”

“Good,” Kathy said softly and straightened her now clean apron, she had burned the last one, never wanting to see it again. She hoped that maybe Frank would tell Gerard what Nathan was doing to him when Gerard would talk to him. She was tired of hiding it but knew she couldn’t say anything, it would only lead to pain for Gerard and Frank. She just looked to Gerard and hoped that Frank really did still trust him.

* * *

Gerard had gotten himself up and showered. As he stood under the spray he tried not to think about all that had happened to heavily. He hoped it really wasn’t that bad but someone had clearly still harmed Frank. Gerard just felt like no matter what happened, Frank was always getting hurt. 

He sighed before he slowly shut the water off and stepped out, towel drying his hair. He slowly pulled the towel from his hair and the motion reminded him of the time he had walked out of Nathan’s hotel bathroom and saw Frank standing in the doorway off the room. 

He gently rested his hands on either side of the sink before he looked down and shook his head lightly. He still couldn’t believe himself for what he had done. He really couldn’t remember how he had ended up sleeping with Nathan. He remembered just wanting to feel loved again, he had been so shook up from Frank’s fall. He found his eyes watering and looked up to the ceiling and blinked, willing away his tears. 

He had just been so confused and it had been a weak moment. He really hadn’t thought of Frank in the moment and he didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse about it. He had regretted it the moment he had seen Frank’s face. He could never forgive himself for the look that haunted him. He just wanted to go back and he never would have believed Nathan’s stupid ploy.

He had found out later that it had all been a plan to ruin Gerard’s relationship with Frank. Nathan had been understanding and comforting to Gerard so that he would feel like he used to, that he owed Nathan for his efforts. Nathan had also paid the woman at the front desk to send Frank to his room with fake messages. All he had wanted was to destroy the love they had for each other. 

The only comfort Gerard had gotten was when Nathan had planned on Matt staying with him and Matt had bolted the day his debt was paid. Gerard had helped Matt sneak out his things, even after everything Matt had done to him. When Matt had found out about Nathan raping Gerard, he had apologized to Gerard, and distanced himself from Nathan. Nathan had ended up being abusive to Matt and Gerard had helped him escape for his safety. 

Gerard finished drying himself off before he put his towel in the basket and walked out into his room, getting clothes, and dressing. He went back into the bathroom and gave his reflection a weak, shy smile as he put the orange ribbon in his hair. 

He heard a soft knock on the door to his room and left the bathroom. “Who is it?” He asked quietly but he was opening the door as he asked. 

“Hey,” he said with a small smile as he looked to Aaron who stood before him. “I’m sorry about last night,” Gerard said shyly, he didn’t want to lie to Aaron but he knew he couldn’t tell him the truth without explaining everything. “I just...passed out early,” he said and even he could hear how forced it seemed. 

“Oh,” Aaron said with a small, crooked smile. He didn’t know if Gerard just didn’t want him to know that he had slept with Frank or if Kathy was wrong. He figured he was good enough friends with Gerard that he could just ask him. He cleared his throat with a small smile. “So...did you spend last night with Frank?” Aaron figured that Gerard would take it however he did but either way he’d know the answer to his question. 

“Oh, no,” Gerard said with a small frown. “He was resting when I knocked and so I went back into my room. I was going to get you but I sat down for a few moments and that’s all I remember,” Gerard said with a little laugh. 

“Oh, alright,” Aaron nodded, figuring that Kathy had misheard. “I just wanted to check in on you. I was thinking about checking in on Frank, seeing if he’s alright,” Aaron nodded his head towards Frank’s door.

“No!” Gerard had tried to stop himself but he had said it too quickly and Aaron gave him an odd look. “I just...He’s not feeling very good,” Gerard said and gently bit his lip.

Aaron was now thinking that maybe Kathy _hadn’t_ heard wrong. He just kind of nodded. “Alright, I’ll let him rest,” Aaron said softly. “Well, I’ll see you later,” Aaron said and headed down the hall.

“Hey,” Gerard said softly when he felt Aaron pulling away from him. “I love you,” Gerard said quietly but he really meant it. He didn’t want Aaron to pull away from him, he enjoyed their friendship.

Aaron turned to Gerard and smiled a little with a tiny breath. “I love you too,” Aaron said softly and he could sense Gerard’s inner turmoil as he swayed a little in his doorway. 

He slowly walked up to Gerard and wrapped him up in his arms. He gently rubbed Gerard’s back and rested his nose in Gerard’s damp hair. He kept the smaller frame wrapped in his arms until Gerard’s muscles calmed and he seemed to just melt into Aaron.

Aaron kept gently rubbing at Gerard’s back until Gerard was completely relaxed and was warm in his arms. Aaron smiled at Gerard’s sleepy state and tilted his head to look at his face, seeing his eyes resting.

Gerard opened his eyes when he felt Aaron lean in and look at him. His back had been aching from being tied with his hands above his head all night, it had felt so good when Aaron had rubbed out all the tension. 

“Thank you,” Gerard whispered and stood but still gently held Aaron’s hand. “You’re my best friend,” Gerard said with a small smile.

“And you’re my best friend,” Aaron smiled softly, he leaned in and kissed Gerard’s forehead. He smiled at Gerard before he went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!


	13. Chapter 13

Frank winced as Nathan gently laid him down on the large, soft bed. “Sorry,” Nathan mumbled as he carefully covered Frank with the warm blankets. He situated himself on the side of the bed next to Frank and gently brushed back the boys hair. 

Frank glanced around the room, he had been in here before, the last time had been when he was waking Gerard up before they were leaving for the races. He gave a sad, little smile as he had remembered Gerard with his messy head of hair and his sleepy eyes. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

“Master?” Frank breathed and turned his attention to Nathan.

“Nathan, baby,” he said with a soft smile before he gently took Frank’s hand. 

Frank smiled and blushed a little as he sunk into the comfortable warmth of Nathan’s bed. “Nathan, I...I feel,” Frank looked down as he searched his mind for the proper words. He really appreciated all the things that Nathan was doing for him, he felt… “Special,” Frank whispered the word, realizing it and he had a brief memory of Gerard using the word in his exact position, he ignored it. 

“You are special,” Nathan said with a cunning smile. “So special,” he quietly breathed before he pressed his lips to Frank’s gently. 

“M-Master,” Frank breathed against Nathan’s lips before he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders of the other male. “Pl...Please, take me?” Frank whined, wanting to repay Nathan for his kindness, he pressed his body up against him, rutting his hips. 

“Shh,” Nathan gently hushed and brushed Frank’s hair back, pulling away a little. “You need your rest, baby,” Nathan told him as he looked to the young man under him. “We’ll have tons of time for that later but for right now, you need to get better,” he cooed. 

“But…,” Frank tried before he realized he was disobeying by questioning the other man. “Yes, Master,” he squeaked and looked down, half expecting to be slapped as punishment for his minor outburst. 

“Baby,” Nathan whispered and gently kissed Frank’s cheek. “Call me, Nathan,” he said with a smile, reminding Frank. 

Frank blushed a little and nodded, he felt like Nathan must really be starting to care for him since he hadn’t been harmed by the other man and even if he didn’t care, Frank was just happy that he wasn’t being beaten. “Okay...Nathan,” Frank said and smiled a bit before he pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“Now, you need your rest,” Nathan said before he stood and covered Frank a little better with the blankets. 

“Ma-Nathan,” Frank quickly corrected as he sat up a little, flinching from the pain. “W-Will you…,” Frank looked down, feeling ashamed in himself for even wanting to ask this. He knew he shouldn’t want to. Nathan hurt him and hated him, didn’t he? 

“What, love?” Nathan asked quietly when he saw Frank sitting up and looking down to his lap. 

“Will you lay with me? Until I fall asleep?” Frank squeaked out as he kept his gaze down. “I understand if you don’t want to and it’s silly of me to ask you for it but-,” Frank kept chattering on nervously. 

Nathan smiled gently before he took off his shoes and his jacket and laid himself next to Frank, pulling the small boy into his chest. It was only when Frank was wrapped in his strong arms that his chattering stopped, noticing that he was being comforted and receiving his request.

“Oh, thank you, Nathan,” Frank squeaked and could nearly cry because he felt so adored by the other man. He knew he was trash and so undeserving and Nathan was treating him like he meant something. “I’ll make it up to you. I swear!” Frank made sure to assure Nathan that he would get something out of all of his efforts. Frank would owe him so much now.

“There’s no need to make it up to me, pet,” Nathan said soothingly and gently rubbed at Frank’s back. “I want to lay with you,” Nathan whispered into Frank’s ear before he gently brushed over it with his nose. 

Frank looked up to Nathan who was being so sweet to him and gently pressed his lips to his before he pulled back, unsure if he was allowed to kiss Nathan. “I-I’m sorry,” he quickly squeaked. 

“Kiss me again,” Nathan whispered and saw Frank looked to him like he hadn’t heard right. “Kiss me,” Nathan breathed and he smiled when Frank’s lips passionately crashed with his. Frank was definitely easier to manipulate than Gerard.

* * *

Gerard sat out on one of the fence post with his elbow resting on his knee, he nipped away at his fingernails as he watched the horses in the field. Frank and the Master were back, Gerard had seen the car pulling up the driveway that very morning. He knew that Frank was in Nathan’s quarters but he also figured that he might be able to sneak in there at night. Nathan would be asleep in his room and there was only a few other bedrooms in that side of the house. Gerard would just have to quickly check them all until he found Frank.

“Hey,” Gerard heard and saw Aaron walking up to him. He smiled back to the other. 

Aaron looked to Gerard with a small smile. He had just been questioned by Nathan about where he’d been and what he’d been doing last night. When he had finally been able to leave the office, Kathy had explained what had happened to Frank, and why everyone was being questioned. 

“Are you going to be questioned? About Frank?” Aaron asked quietly as he sat himself by Gerard on the fence post, looking out to the horses as well, watching the sun set.

“No, they said they know I didn’t do it,” Gerard said with a bland voice and a shrug. He looked down at his boots, resting on the lower pole. “I...I had been going to ask Frank to join us for the movie when they were sneaking him out. I saw the bloody blankets and I thought,” Gerard had to pause so he could inhale deeply. “I thought they had killed him, I passed out.” 

Aaron frowned and looked over to Gerard, there was so much he wanted to tell Gerard, and it always got worse when it was just them. When they were alone and things were quiet, Aaron wanted to tell Gerard about what was happening with Frank. He wanted Gerard to know but he was so afraid of the outcome, not just for himself. He was scared Gerard would get himself in more trouble with Nathan, and he didn’t need that. 

“Aaron...I was thinking...why...why do we hardly see Frank...anymore?” Gerard rubbed his hands together before he placed them between his thighs, glancing to Aaron. “He...He doesn’t work in the kitchen or the barn or even clean up anymore?” Gerard scrunched up his face and looked to the ground. He couldn’t believe he was just realizing this. 

“Yeah,” Aaron said mindlessly, trying not to say anything he shouldn’t. “I’ve never seen anything like it. The only person who was like that before was you when you were with Nathan,” Aaron said, trying to just talk without condemning anything but the way Gerard quickly looked to him told him he had failed. 

“You...You think Frank’s with Nathan?” Gerard tripped over the words as he felt like he was going to cry. Aaron looked down and remained silent, he didn’t know what to say. “Aaron! What do you know?!” Gerard had hopped down from the railing now and pushed at Aaron’s chest, almost knocking him off. 

“Stop it!” Aaron hollered and got down, face to face with Gerard now but safer than he was on the high rail. “I don’t know anything!”

“You can’t lie! I know you do!” Gerard shouted as his eyes watered a bit and he tried to brush it off, think it was just anger but he knew it was sadness. “Y-You’ve been lying to me! He’s been hurting him this whole time and you’ve said nothing!” Gerard cried in realization. 

Gerard turned away and ran his hands through his hair as he shook his head. He remembered how things had happened with Nathan for himself. No one talked to him, they just looked at him oddly, told stories that they whispered to each other after he had walked by. He had been so alone and when Nathan had showed him the slightest bit of kindness, he had thrown himself at the other man. 

Gerard closed his eyes as he thought of how Frank had been raped and abused by Master Darrell and about the time Nathan had raped Frank and Kathy had told him. He knew that Frank just needed someone to care for him and Nathan had seen that, had taken advantage of it. 

“Gerard, please?” Aaron said and tried to touch Gerard’s arm.

“No!” Gerard screamed and shoved Aaron back. “How long has this been happening? How long have you just sat quiet? What has he been doing to, Frank?” Gerard sobbed over the last question and just looked down, hiding his face. 

Aaron wanted to tell him so bad but he feared so badly for Gerard. He knew it was wrong to put Gerard before Frank but he also knew that Frank would never forgive him if he told Gerard what he was doing. “He’s not doing anything to him. I don’t know anything about it,” Aaron tried but he felt so shitty for lying to Gerard.

“You sw-swear on our friendship,” Gerard said before he sniffled and dabbed at his eyes, clearing his throat.

Aaron paused as he looked to Gerard before he forced himself to stay strong. “I swear,” he whispered and he wanted to throw up for saying it. 

Gerard cried and slowly walked over before he wrapped his arms around Aaron and gripped him tightly. “I’m sorry,” he fussed and nuzzled into Aaron’s chest. “I just don’t want Frank being hurt,” he said weakly and let out a tiny hiccup of a sob. 

“I know,” Aaron whispered and rubbed at Gerard’s back. He rested his chin on the top of Gerard’s head as his eyes watered a little. He nuzzled his nose into Gerard’s hair and breathed it in deeply. “I love you,” Aaron whispered before he kissed the side of Gerard’s head. 

“I love you too,” Gerard whispered and he leaned up, kissing Aaron on the corner of the mouth. 

“Come on,” Aaron whispered and wrapped his arm around Gerard before he walked him towards the barn.

* * *

Frank had been sitting in the big chair by the large window in Nathan’s room. The one that Gerard had sat in many times to see Frank when he was working in the fields and he still shared Nathan’s quarters. He had just been watching the horses, trying to spot Tessa when he had seen Gerard wander out and sit himself up on the high fence. 

Frank had watched him, he had just stared at the figure that was illuminated by the setting sun, was glowing. He smiled sadly and knelt with slight pain so that he could be closer to the window and see Gerard a little better. He watched him for a while before another figure had come out and sat beside Gerard. Frank figured it was Aaron by his build.

He frowned when it seemed the two were fighting and Gerard clearly looked emotional. He was about to disobey Nathan and leave the room to check on Gerard but before he could stand fully Aaron was hugging him closely, being tender. Frank hesitated as he watch Aaron kiss the top of Gerard’s head and from the side and the distance he saw Gerard lean up and kiss Aaron. 

Frank looked down a little at that and tried to ignore the sad, sinking feeling inside him. He glanced back up to see Gerard wrapped in Aaron’s arms and headed into the barn. Frank slowly sat himself back down in the large chair and then looked to his lap. 

_”He’s with Aaron now…. That’s better anyways. He wouldn’t have wanted you after everything you’ve done. You’re disgusting, he deserves better than you, he always did. That’s why he left you for Nathan that night. Even someone as cruel and as mean as Nathan is better than being with you,”_ Frank flinched at the cruel words swirling in his head. They sounded like Master Darrell but they also sounded like Nathan, he wasn’t sure. 

He glanced up one more time and saw Gerard walking up with Aaron, their fingers laced and Gerard’s head resting against Aaron’s arm. Frank stood shakily from the chair and walked back over to the bed. He slowly stripped his clothes before he laid himself down flat against the bed. In his mind, he had to make Nathan like him, because now, if Nathan didn’t want him, he really would have no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boys...


	14. Chapter 14

Gerard had tried to get into Nathan’s quarters to see Frank for over a week but had failed. No one else had seen him either and Gerard was getting more nervous with every passing day. He was scared that something had happened to Frank and they just weren’t telling him. 

They had gotten the DNA results back from the cum they had found inside Frank and it had been contaminated, and unreadable. Nathan had been upset beyond words but Frank had just remained quiet. 

Gerard sat next to Aaron at the dinner table and just looked to his empty plate, they hadn’t started eating yet. Aaron gently nudged him and gave him a concerned look, Gerard had been withdrawn, and quiet the last few days. 

Gerard looked to him and gave him a weak smile, trying to show that he was okay. He was thinking about Frank and he was also thinking about how Nathan hadn’t join them for dinner since Frank had gone to the hospital. He wondered if that was a coincidence or if it meant something.

“Good evening, everyone,” Nathan’s voice filled the dining room and if it wasn’t for the rest of the people at the table gasping, Nathan might have heard Gerard’s. 

On Nathan’s arm was Frank, in tight jeans, a tight black shirt, with makeup on, and a ribbon in his hair. Gerard felt like his eyes might fall out of his head. This was too much to take. Not only was Frank on Nathan’s arm but it was like Nathan had tried to make Frank look like Gerard had. But this lead Gerard to wonder, had Nathan just made him that way. Gerard had never worn makeup or ribbons in his hair before Nathan, though he did like the ribbons now. 

“Frank,” Nathan said quietly to the nearly shaking form beside him. Gerard understood that tone, it seemed playful to others but it was really Nathan’s way of threatening his partner in a group setting. 

“Good evening,” Frank spoke but his voice caught a little. 

“Good evening,” the table said in unison except for Gerard and Aaron.

Aaron looked to Gerard. “Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered and rubbed Gerard’s thigh under the table. “Stay calm,” he whispered as he could see how angry Gerard looked. 

Nathan pulled out the chair next to his for Frank and Gerard watched as Frank nervously sat himself down and he glanced to Nathan. Gerard knew that look, he was looking to Nathan for direction, he didn’t want to upset him. He felt like he might just be sick. He could see it all now that he wasn’t under Nathan’s control but he had never noticed how bad he had been before.

“Look at me,” Aaron whispered and Gerard did but his eyes were flaming with anger. “It’s going to be okay,” Aaron whispered and he took Gerard’s hand under the table. 

“What is he doing?!” Gerard hissed and his eyes watered a little. “Why would Frank do this!?” 

“Gerard, this is what Nathan wants. He wants you to get upset. Hold it together, just for dinner,” Aaron said and kept Gerard’s hand in his. 

Gerard quietly bit his lip and nodded before he pulled himself together and forced himself to just look down at his plate. If he looked to Frank and Nathan he would either start crying or screaming and he couldn’t do either. He had to hold it together for right now. He was grateful to Aaron though, he didn’t let go of his hand. 

“Alright, dinner,” Kathy said as she came through the door and Gerard saw that she almost dropped a tray of food seeing Nathan with Frank who was dressed up like a doll at the head of the table. She kept her mouth closed as she brought the food to the table and a few maids helped bring out the other trays, each eyeing the Master and Frank. 

Dinner was quiet and awkward to say the very least. Gerard kept his eyes to his plate and kept eating while his other hand stayed under the table and was laced with Aaron’s. He could feel the rest of the table glancing to him every so often. He figured some might pity him but that most of them were just looking for some form of a reaction. 

“Movie tonight?” Aaron asked Gerard and a few people glanced to Gerard to see what he was going to answer. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great,” Gerard said and smiled a little as he glanced to Aaron. 

Most everyone had noted how close the two seemed lately and could tell that they were holding hands under the table. Everyone was subtly listening as they ate.

“My room or yours?” Aaron asked with a small smile.

“My rooms fine,” Gerard said with a smile back to Aaron and he leaned over and pecked his cheek. He really was happy that Aaron was so great with him. 

Everyone glanced to each other with a smirk except for Kathy who noticed Frank sadly, looking down to his plate. She watched Nathan glare at him and nudge his hand. Frank looked to Nathan and frowned before he shook his head, she could see Frank nearly chanting his apology in silence but everyone was too busy watching Gerard and Aaron to notice. Nathan just glared at him before looking back to his plate. Frank looked like he was about to burst into tears as he looked back to his own plate. 

Gerard was about to get up and go clear his plate when he noticed how sad Frank suddenly looked and he tried to figure out what had caused Frank’s sudden upset. He saw Kathy sadly looking to her plate. He hadn’t talked to Kathy in a while and he felt bad about it. He figured he should make a point to talk to her tomorrow. 

“Well everyone, dinner was great,” Nathan said standing and Frank quickly stood as well, almost knocking his chair over. “Thank you,” Nathan nodded to Kathy. “Come on,” Nathan said and wrapped his arm around Frank but Gerard could see how harshly Nathan held onto Frank’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he saw Frank quietly squeaked but Nathan motioned for him to be quiet and look forward.

* * *

“I just...I can’t stop thinking about it,” Gerard said quietly as he looked down to his lap where he was picking at his fingernail. Gerard was sitting on his bed in his boxers and a shirt as Aaron put in the movie. 

“I know but you have to. Just find something to take your mind off it,” Aaron said as he sat beside Gerard in his own boxers and shirt. 

Gerard sighed out and looked over to Aaron as he laid himself back on the bed. “I feel like...I feel like I should do something for him,” Gerard said quietly and he rolled on his side, facing Aaron. 

“I know but all you can really do for him is be there for him. You don’t want to upset Nathan and make things worse for him,” Aaron said honestly as he rolled to face Gerard as well. 

“I know. Look how that worked out when he tried helping me,” Gerard whispered quietly and just looked down. 

“Something will work out,” Aaron said and reached over, pulling Gerard to him and hugging him closely. “Now come snuggle me and make me warm,” Aaron smiled a bit, trying to make things a little lighter. 

Gerard smiled a bit and nuzzled closely into Aaron. He rested his eyes as he breathed Aaron in. Sometimes he did wish Aaron was interested in guys but he knew a big part of how close they were was because of the fact that Aaron didn’t want him like that. 

“Aaron...when I was with the Master...did you think bad of me?” Gerard asked and looked up to the other man. “I won’t be mad, I just really want to know.” 

“Honestly, I didn’t understand how you got so much shit. I mean, you were just different, what did it matter? I just never said anything because...I didn’t want to get into trouble but I realized, after Frank left, someone had to watch out for you,” Aaron said honestly. “Plus, I figured Frank might beat my ass if I didn’t watch out for you.” 

Gerard smiled a bit. “I just really miss him. He was my best friend and more than that. I would just kill to have him for one night a week,” Gerard said honestly.

“I know. He probably feels the same,” Aaron said quietly. “He misses you so much.”

“You don’t know that,” Gerard said sadly.

“I do too,” Aaron said with a small smile. 

“I love you,” Gerard said honestly.

“I love you too,” Aaron said with a smile and pulled Gerard closer.

* * *

Frank laid in the large bed and shook as he silenced his cries. Nathan had brought him back to their room and slapped him before he had forced Frank into sleeping with him. Frank hadn’t said he didn’t want it but only because he knew putting up a fight would only make things worse for him. He had laid still while Nathan had forced his legs apart and while he had violently used him. 

Frank bit into his bottom lip as he slowly eased himself up and feared he was going to wake Nathan. He got up and crept into the bathroom where he closed the door and clicked on the light. He let out a quiet sob as he looked at his black eye and bruised cheek but instantly covered his mouth and cursed himself, scared Nathan would wake up and find him. He wiped at his nose where there was a little amount of dried blood on the end of it. 

Frank was so scared and he wanted someone to make him feel better, feel safe. He wondered how hard it would be to sneak out of the room without waking up Nathan. He thought back to all the times Gerard had done it and figured he could at least try. 

He shut the light off in the bathroom before he slowly opened the door. He saw that Nathan was still sleeping and slowly made his way to the door on the other side of the bedroom. He bit his bottom lip harshly as he slowly eased open the door and didn’t breath out until he had closed the door on the other side. 

He quickly found his ways down the hallways as quietly as possible before he found Gerard’s door. He hesitated outside of it though, the thought was one thing but it was another to actually go in and hide himself into Gerard. He swayed in his spot before he decided he wanted to feel safe, even if it was only for a moment. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him, sighing out once again.

“G-Gee?” Frank quietly squeaked as he went closer to the bed, feeling nervous. He stopped once he reached the bed though and saw Gerard nuzzled up into Aaron’s chest, his leg resting between Aaron’s spread ones. Frank let out a tiny noise of sadness before he slowly backed away. 

He went back out into the hall and made his way back to Nathan’s private quarters. He entered their bedroom and closed the door. 

“Where were you?” Frank froze in horror as he was facing the door and the light next to Nathan’s side of the bed came on. 

“I-I went to get some water,” Frank said, his voice shaking as he turned and looked to Nathan. He looked down, hiding his bruised cheek, and blackened eye. 

“Come here, baby,” Nathan whispered tiredly and held open his arms.

Frank quickly made his way over to the bed and nearly jumped into Nathan’s arms. He buried his face into Nathan’s chest and closed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Frankie. I shouldn’t have hit you,” Nathan whispered and kissed Frank’s bruised cheek gently. 

“It’s okay, Nathan. I’m fine,” Frank said quietly. “I deserved it.”

“That's true but I am still sorry,” Nathan said, seeming saddened. 

Frank leant up and gently pressed his lips to Nathan’s. He nuzzled closely after and Nathan slowly laid down with him before he clicked off the light by their bed. Frank relaxed as he felt Nathan’s fingers running through his hair, he felt a little better but he couldn’t ignore the sadness deep inside him as he thought of Gerard having moved on to Aaron, he didn’t know what to think.

“Night, baby,” Nathan whispered.

“Goodnight, Nathan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Work has calmed down a bit now and I should be able to start updating more often! The only problem is, I have fallen behind on my writing schedule while I was working so much, so for a little while longer, updates will be a little more spaced out! 
> 
> I'm really sorry! I don't mean to make you guys wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Nathan had given Frank permission to wander the house freely but he preferred to stick to Nathan’s private quarters. He had to go to the dining room with Nathan to eat some days and that was more than enough social interaction for him. He liked it better when Nathan would have dinner and their meals brought to their room. He hated sitting at the table with everyone staring, looking, watching. It seemed like Frank always did something wrong because Nathan would beat him when they got back to their room. Frank didn’t mind though because he noticed Nathan kept him hidden from the others when he was bruised up. 

Today though, the bruises had faded enough that he could cover them properly. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and dabbed concealer onto his face as Nathan sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. He always felt a little nervous when he was under Nathan’s glance. Like Nathan would find him doing something wrong and punish him.

“You look beautiful,” Nathan said quietly as he watched Frank covering the discolored skin. He still lost his patience a lot with Frank but the boy seemed loyal. Frank mostly stayed in the room, he didn’t talk to the others, and he hardly ever made contact with anyone. 

“Thank you,” Frank said with a tiny smile and looked down as his cheeks warmed a little. He looked to Nathan and slowly gained the confidence to look up into his eyes. “You look handsome,” Frank said quietly before he quickly looked back to the mirror. He didn’t look into his own eyes, just at the bruise on his cheek he was trying to cover, he didn’t like looking at himself anymore.

Frank felt arms wrap around his middle and lips on his neck and he leaned back a little, closing his eyes. “You’re so special to me,” Nathan whispered, his warm breath blowing over Frank’s neck. 

“Really?” Frank asked vulnerably as he leaned closer into Nathan’s hold. 

“Of course you are,” Nathan said with a smile. 

Frank turned around and nuzzled into Nathan’s chest, resting his eyes. He slowly snaked his arms out and gripped Nathan’s sides. He leaned his head back and softly kissed at Nathan’s neck before he nuzzled the skin. He felt warm and content, he loved it. 

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door and Nathan sighed through his nose. “Always interrupting,” Nathan said with a pouty smile. 

“Yes? Come in,” Nathan said as he walked out of the bathroom. The door to his room opened and Gerard was standing there. Nathan stepped to the side, blocking Gerard’s stare that was focused on Frank in the bathroom.

Frank looked over and had looked into Gerard’s eyes, not thinking about his bruised one, he had looked back down when Nathan stepped in the way. 

“Yes?” Nathan asked again when Gerard was silent. He snapped his fingers to get Gerard’s attention. “Can I help you?” 

“Kathy wanted me to come and tell you that dinner is ready for you,” Gerard said quietly, looking to Nathan again now. “She also wanted to know if you wanted to eat in the dining room or have it brought up?”

“Tell her to set a place for both of us,” Nathan said and turned back to Frank. “Are you almost ready, baby?” Nathan asked and Frank nodded but kept looking downward as he stood in front of the mirror. “Good,” Nathan whispered and he gently kissed at Frank’s neck as his eyes flickered up to look into Gerard’s. 

“I’ll tell her,” Gerard said with his fists clenched by his side. He nodded his head before he closed the door and forced himself to walk back down the hall.

* * *

Frank was sitting beside Nathan at the table and he was keeping his eyes towards his plate. He chose not to look at anyone, it made him nervous anyways. He just tried not to drop anything as he ate or to do anything wrong, he didn’t want to make Nathan mad.

It was weird being with Nathan to say the least. People didn’t talk to him now, it was like they feared what might happen if they made conversation with him. He figured people just didn’t want to risk upsetting him and then having to deal with Nathan. People knew that he was sensitive. 

Frank was sitting beside Aaron tonight, Gerard being on the other side of him, Frank was doing his best to just ignore him. He didn’t want to get either of them in trouble with Nathan and he knew that Gerard was with Aaron now. He tried not to think on it too heavily because when he did his insides sunk. He was happy for Gerard though because Aaron seemed like a really great guy and all Frank wanted was someone who would protect Gerard.

“Where are you?” Nathan whispered as he looked to Frank who was zoning out a little as he stared to his plate. 

At first Frank was scared that Nathan was going to be mad but his face said that he was amused by Frank’s little disappearance into his mind. Frank almost thought the look could be labeled as endearing. 

“Oh, I just…,” Frank smiled and shook his head looking back down to his plate from Nathan. “I don’t know. Just thinking I guess,” he added and looked back to Nathan, his voice a quiet lull under the rest around the table. 

“About what?” Nathan said with a smile and leaned his elbow on the table so that he could hold his chin in his hand.

“You,” Frank said with a little smile at Nathan, he was charming when he wanted to be. 

“Oh, now I must have all the details,” Nathan purred with a smile and he only smiled more when Frank blushed and giggled a little. He didn’t think he could feel any happier but then he noticed Gerard shifting his eyes over to them and sending daggers of hatred and jealousy. 

“Later,” Frank said and glanced around the table a little, as if to signify that it couldn’t be shared in front of others. 

Nathan smirked at this and his hand moved under the table and lightly ran over Frank’s thigh. Everyone else was distracted by talking and eating, no one was really paying them any mind except for Gerard and Nathan was going to take this and run with it. He slowly traced his fingers to the inside of Frank’s thigh and let them trace multiple circles. 

“I’m an impatient man,” Nathan purred. “Especially when there’s someone as beautiful as you staring at me.” Nathan slowly leaned in and pressed his mouth to Franks for a brief moment but it was deep and he licked into Frank’s mouth, tasting him. Nathan was pleased to see Frank’s eyes glazing over with need. 

Frank nearly squirmed in his chair as he tried not to lean over the corner of the table and press into his Master. Even though Nathan was technically his boyfriend now, Frank still referred to Nathan as his Master during sex. Nathan seemed to love it and Frank felt like he couldn’t call him anything else. Whenever he was taken sexually it was always by someone who owned him, was his Master, forced him. It was all he knew really.

Nathan’s eyes shifted over under his dark brown eyelashes and the second he glanced towards Gerard, their eyes locked. Gerard’s were so full of anger it almost took Nathan aback but he stood strong and now turned his full attention to Gerard. He raised an eyebrow, showing his amusement. 

Frank followed Nathan’s glance and regretted it a little, he looked down to his plate. He didn’t know if Gerard’s angry expression was for him. He wondered if Gerard was mad at him for being with Nathan because part of Gerard still wanted Nathan. He was unaware of a lot of the things that had happened when he had been gone.

Gerard had seen Frank look to him and now he was looking down, seeming shook up and sad. Gerard gently stretched out his foot and nudged Frank’s under the table, trying to coax him to look up. 

Frank felt the foot bump his and he used all of his willpower to look up at Gerard, shaking a little as his eyes lifted. Gerard’s expression wasn’t so angry now though, it was worried. Frank let his eyes dart down for a moment, giving himself a moment of peace before he forced his stare back up to Gerard.

They hadn’t talked since the night they’d watched the movie together and Frank missed his voice. He missed seeing Gerard look at him. He thought back to when he had placed his hand on Gerard’s cheek, it had been warm and soft. He missed Gerard, he really did. 

Gerard went to say something and Frank’s nearly leaned forward in eagerness to see what he would say but then Nathan stood and took his hand, bringing him up with him. Frank looked to Nathan confused before Nathan placed a small kiss on his neck and whispered in his ear.

“You want me to take you upstairs and fuck you?” Nathan voice was quiet, so only Frank could hear him. The part of Frank that wanted to hear what Gerard had to say wanted to shake his head but the submissive part inside him was whimpering, wanting to please it’s Master and to be fucked like the whore it was. 

Frank nodded softly and lightly pressed his groin to Nathan’s hip, letting the other man feel the small erection he had gotten from the tender touches to the inside of his thigh. 

Nathan gripped Frank’s hand tighter and smirked down at him. He said their parting piece to the table before he brought Frank down the hall and quickly went up to their quarters before he slammed the door and instantly pressed his mouth to Frank’s eagerly, awaiting one.

* * *

Gerard sat on his bed with his legs crossed as he looked down to his hands. He was in Frank’s shirt, needing to feel the fabric close to him. He remembered back to the table, seeing Frank look at him. It was like, for a moment, that Frank was his old self. It hadn’t been there for long but there had been that sparkle in his eye and Gerard had hoped it would stay but it hadn’t. 

He had wanted to tell Frank that he wasn’t mad at him and that he loved him but Nathan had interrupted, Gerard couldn’t believe what Nathan was doing. It was like he was dangling Frank in front of Gerard’s face. Showing off his prize and it was pissing Gerard off. 

Gerard’s head turned when there was a soft knock on the door and his heart jumped, for a moment he hoped that it was Frank but then it instantly sank because he knew that Frank would probably never come see him again. Let alone when he was probably having sex with Nathan at that very moment. 

Gerard pulled open the door and Kathy stood before him. He didn’t quite know why she was here but figured he should make a point to talk with her, it had been a good while. He hadn’t really seen much of her other than dinners and a few weeks ago when she had untied him from his bed. 

“Hey, Kathy,” Gerard said with a soft smile and leaned against his doorframe a little. He saw her look at his shirt and it seemed like she disapproved. “What’s wrong?”

“Gerard, may I come in?” She asked and glanced around the hall, signifying that the conversation should be private. 

“Oh...Yeah,” Gerard said and he opened the door more, letting her in, before closing it. “What is it?”

“You need to stop challenging, Nathan,” Kathy said firmly as she turned to face him. “He has Frank, that’s the end of the story. I saw your little glaring match at dinner and this can’t be happening. If you go up against Nathan for Frank you will lose and that’s the end of it.” Kathy was only worried for Gerard. She knew Nathan did not like a challenge and never lost one. 

“I don’t care,” Gerard huffed before he walked over to his bed and plopped down on the edge of it. “Frank’s worth fighting for, even if I do lose,” he muttered before he fell back on his bed and stared to the ceiling. “Look at everything he’s done for me,” he said quietly. 

“Yes and look where he is now! He’s in Nathan’s private quarter’s getting…,” Gerard sat up and glared at Kathy. He didn’t need her to finish that sentence and would be ashamed of her if she did. “Oh stop with the glaring. You need to grow up, Gerard! Forget about Frank and just focus on your work and getting out of here. Find someone else, anyone else! Just forget about Frank. It’s not good for you,” Kathy voiced. 

Gerard shook his head and looked down, sighing. “You do not understand, Kathy,” Gerard muttered before he stood up and walked over to his window, pulling back the curtain to glance out to the moon. He felt pouty and dreary and the moonlight calmed him a little. 

“Gerard, he was a fling! You knew him for like two months! You dated him for like what a week!? Grow up and get over it,” Kathy sighed loudly and rubbed at her eyes. She couldn’t see why this boy was holding on so intensely to a relationship that had been so fleeting. 

“Stop it,” Gerard said bitterly, stepping away from the window to face her. “You didn’t feel what I did! You didn’t have to fall in love with him like I did! You don’t have to know that the person you love is down the hall getting...doing...being…,”Gerard couldn’t find the words and he figured it was because his mind knew he shouldn’t say them. If he did it would only hurt more. 

He knew that his relationship with Frank had been short and fleeting but he also knew that he had never fallen for someone so fast. Frank had been everything he needed. He had been so broken and alone and Frank had been so happy and vibrant, he had saved Gerard. Now it was like Nathan was trying to snuff out the beautiful light that was Frank and it was killing Gerard more than not being with him. 

Gerard just walked back over to his bed and collapsed on the edge of it, hunched forward. He was back to Kathy now, not wanting to see her. “I am...I am not just some love drunk teenager,” he muttered as he let his cheek brush the soft fabric of the shirt that covered his shoulder. “He’s stuck in my heart and my head,” Gerard said as his eyes watered and he let his head hang down. “I don’t know what I’m feeling,” he cried and just gave up trying to talk.

Kathy sadly walked over and sat beside Gerard, pulling him into her and gently petting his hair. “There, there. It’s alright, baby,” she whispered and kissed the top of his head. 

“I wish I didn’t love him so much because then it wouldn’t hurt so bad,” Gerard sobbed as he gripped onto Kathy. “I just want to save him and make him feel safe. I miss him laying beside me and holding me,” he rattled out. “I just want him to kiss me and tell me he loves me again,” Gerard cried before letting out a rough cough and looking down.

“It’s gonna be alright, baby,” Kathy assured as she shushed Gerard and wiped his tears, gently rocking him in her arms. Though, she knew, that things probably wouldn’t be alright. More than likely, the Frank that Gerard was so in love with, was dead.

* * *

“Oh,” Frank whined as he was pressing back into Nathan’s thrusts. Frank’s face was buried against the soft pillows as his ass was in the air, perfectly aligned with Nathan’s pulsing member. “F-Feels s’good,” Frank fussed as Nathan kept pressing into his spot and his tip was smearing precum over the sheets. 

Nathan had been watching Frank’s hole swallow him over and over again but when he looked down and saw Frank’s red, swollen lips parted and his eyes blown with lust he had to change their angle. 

He laid himself beside Frank and with a gently hand he guided Frank over to straddle him. “I want to see you,” Nathan purred as Frank sunk down on his dick and fussed. “Aw, yeah, baby,” Nathan hummed out before he brought Frank’s swollen lips to his. He moaned into Frank’s mouth as the other boy was fussing and rocking his hips forward and back. 

Nathan pulled away when he felt Frank’s tip leaking onto his belly, so the boy could start bouncing a bit more. Nathan normally didn’t like being rode, he liked to dominate but this was nice. Frank liked the position a lot because it was easy to hit his spot like this and his face and noises made it worth it to Nathan. He especially liked when he could handcuff Frank’s arms behind his back and just watch the boy submissively bounce his way to his own orgasm. 

“M-Master...I’m gonna cum,” Frank whined as his bounces got a little more desperate. Frank tightened himself up for Nathan and instead of leaning onto Nathan’s chest, he knew he needed to switch positions to get them both there. He shifted back and got up from his knees, planting his feet on the bed and placing his hands right above Nathan’s knees. He held himself like that with just Nathan’s tip inside him, fussing as he felt his rim stretching around it. 

“Stay just like that, baby,” Nathan moaned as he ran his hands up Frank’s thighs and looked to his tip stretching the boys hole. “Oh, you’re a fucking sight,” Nathan breathed and brought one of his hands up to stroke at Frank’s cock, making the boys legs shake a little. “Tighten up” Nathan muttered. He shouted when Frank’s rim gripped him and then moaned out as he slipped from the now gaping hole and Frank fussed.

“M-Master...please, I need it,” Frank cried but he still kept himself angled right for Nathan to see his hole gaping from being fucked so well. 

Nathan moaned and reached forward before he pushed three of his fingers into Frank. The boy cried out and arched his back before he collapsed back onto the bed, lying between Nathan’s legs as Nathan violently fucked him with his fingers. He watched Frank squirm and shake from the violently thrusting of Nathan’s hand and Nathan forced in his fourth finger, watching Frank obediently take it without complaint.

“Oh, Master! Let me cum!” Frank fussed and he was squirming down against the hard push of Nathan’s fingers. He was getting dizzy as he was holding himself back, right on the edge of his orgasm.

“Not yet,” Nathan purred and he heard his little submissive boy fuss. Nathan kept him like this for five more minutes, watching sweat build up on Frank’s skin as he did his best to hold back from cumming. 

Nathan pulled his fingers from Frank and moaned at the slick sound Frank’s hole made, he then watched as the hole slowly started to close up. “Here we go, baby,” Nathan moaned and he pushed up Frank’s legs, until his knees were touching his shoulder. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Frank cried out and gripped at the sheets while the other hand rubbed at Nathan’s groin. This was Frank’s favorite position, when Nathan fucked him like this he received the most pleasure he had ever experienced. Nathan would pound into his hole with no resistance and Frank would cum all over his own face and chest within moments. 

Nathan pushed in but leaned down first to kiss Frank. It was all tongue and spit and he forced himself to pull away so he could properly fuck the young boy that was whimpering beneath him, full up with cock. Nathan began slow, teasing but then he fucked Frank hard and fast, until he was crying out and his toes were curling as both of his hands fisted the sheets.

“Master, aw, please?” Frank cried as the sound of Nathan’s skin slapping with his resounded in the air and he could hear the grunts of Nathan above him, about to cum.

“Cum, Frankie,” Nathan purred and angled his hips better to give the boy the best pleasure he could feel. 

“Oh, thank you, Master! Thank you!” Frank cried out before he screwed his eyes shut tight and dug one of his hands down Nathan’s back. He arched himself into Nathan’s thrusts as he finally allowed himself to cum. “Ah!” He shouted out as his cum shot out and striped his cheek and down his jaw, before another shot covered his neck, and the rest slowly drained from his bright, red tip all over his chest. 

Nathan moaned as he looked down to the cum covered boy who was still moaning and panting from the pleasure he was feeling from his prostate being still being pressed on. 

“Master, cum inside me,” Frank whimpered and he reached between his legs to rubbed at his perineum and moaned when he touched it. “Please, claim me,” he whined.

Nathan groaned at Frank’s pleasure filled, needy words. He didn’t know what the boys obsession was but he looked at being came inside of as being marked, claimed in a way. Nathan found it hot as he looked to the wrecked boys blissful face he let himself cum and he gave Frank six more hard, deep thrusts before he held still, his cock pulsing as it continued to shoot inside of Frank for a few more fleeting moments. 

Frank softly wiggled his hips as he felt himself full up with Nathan’s cock and cum. It was now that he was coming down from his high that he noticed he was a little sore. 

“You did good, baby,” Nathan moaned and he kissed Frank’s cheek, before he ran his tongue up it, collecting the cum there. He then leaned over Frank and kissed him, sharing the cum with him.

Frank moaned but then he felt Nathan’s hips pulling back and he fussed, pulling Nathan close again. “I want you to stay inside me all night,” he begged and nuzzled his face into Nathan’s neck. “I’ll do anything, Master!” Frank started fussing though when he felt Nathan’s cum starting to drip out of him.

“You want your plug, baby?” Nathan asked tenderly and Frank nodded his head quickly. “Alright,” Nathan whispered and he reached into the nightstand but when he pulled back a little he felt Frank’s thighs grip his hips and his hands holding the sides of his waist. “It’s okay,” Nathan said quietly and he managed to get the plug from the drawer. “Here we go,” he said and showed it to Frank who watched as Nathan brought it between his legs. Nathan slipped out but pressed the plug inside to keep Frank content. “Good?”

Frank nodded sheepishly and Nathan laid back with a soft yawn. He heard Frank fuss a little and hurriedly crawl up to his Master’s side. Nathan wasn’t sure what it was with Frank but their relationship had ignited something in the younger boy. He figured Frank was acting the way he did for Master Darrell. 

Frank curled up into Nathan’s side and hummed contently when Nathan wrapped an arm around him. Frank was proud of himself, he had pleased his Master and he had an ass full of cum to show for it. He remembered how Master Darrell had started punishing him like that early on. He had told Frank that he should be honored to get his Master’s cum, to be marked by him, and he would put the plug in Frank’s ass as punishment for his ungratefulness. It had backfired a little though since it had turned to something Frank had loved. Frank always wanted to be plugged up with his Master’s cum now and it didn’t matter who it was, as long as it was his Master. 

“Master?” Frank asked quietly, timidly as he looked to Nathan’s relaxing face. “Thank you for touching me and letting me cum too.” 

Nathan opened his resting eyes and leaned his head over, looking to Frank. He was sleepy and feeling softness for the boy that laid beside him, covered in his own cum, and full of Nathan’s. He gently brushed his nose against the side of Frank’s cheek.

“Frankie, baby, call me Nathan, remember?” He asked softly and he watched Frank cower back. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he squeaked and looked down. 

“Hey, hey,” Nathan cooed and pulled Frank back to him. “Frank, I know we have rough sex a lot but...I don’t want you to think that you have no say now,” Nathan said quietly. “I mean, I’m still your Master in the form that I own you but you don’t have to ask me to cum and you don’t have to call me Master.” 

“Can I if I want to?” Frank asked curiously as he kept his glance down. 

“Yeah but…,” Nathan looked to Frank’s sad face. “Next time, I want you to call me Nathan and when you feel like I’m going to make you cum, just let yourself, okay?” 

Frank was a little uncomfortable with this, he had never let himself cum without permission. Well, he had once, his mind instantly went to Gerard’s warm mouth and he looked down, ashamed of his mind. Something as pure as Gerard shouldn’t be in his mind when he was doing something so dirty and wrong. 

“I’ll...I’ll try,” Frank whispered and nuzzled into Nathan’s side. “Can I keep my plug tonight, Master?”

Nathan sighed softly through his nose, sad that Frank wouldn’t call him by name, like he didn’t most nights after they had sex. “Yes, Frank. You can keep it,” Nathan said softly before he pulled the blankets up, covering Frank and himself up. He yawned and rested his eyes, smiling when Frank’s nose nuzzled into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back, with smut and angst!


	16. Chapter 16

Gerard heaved one of the heavy saddles out from the back room and set it on the stand. He didn’t know what he was getting it out for, just that he had been told to. 

“Hey, which horse are we getting ready?” Gerard asked as he walked up beside Aaron who was standing next to the open door to the field. Gerard followed his gaze and saw Nathan standing beside Frank as Frank was happily petting Tessa’s snout. “Oh,” Gerard said quietly. 

“You should have seen it. He just let out this little whistle and Tessa bolted halfway across the field,” Aaron laughed a little before he looked to Gerard and saw his sad face. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly and scratched the back of his head. 

“Don’t be,” Gerard muttered quietly. “Maybe it’s better this way,” he lied to himself. 

“Well, you were with Nathan… Is it better?” Aaron asked honestly and looked to Frank and Nathan again.

Gerard chose not to answer that question and slowly walked out into the field. “I’ll get Tessa,” he mumbled and ignored the burning sensation in the back of his throat when he saw Nathan kiss the back of Frank’s head.

“Good Afternoon, Gerard,” Nathan said with a soft smile. “Come to get Tessa ready?” 

Gerard went to answer bitterly before he saw Frank smile at him contently and he couldn’t help but smile back, it was contagious. “Hi, Gerard,” Frank said as he gently took his hand from Tessa so that Gerard could take her. Gerard smiled when Tessa nudged at Frank for more attention.

“Hello, you both,” Gerard said and forced himself to smile pleasantly but it was easiest when he looked at Frank. “Do you need a second horse? Are you going with him, Master?” 

“We will need a second horse but I figured that Aaron could go with him. Someone just to keep an eye on him,” Nathan said with a smile and kissed Frank’s temple. 

Gerard wondered for a moment if Aaron had known about this but chose to ignore it. “Alright,” Gerard said with a small smile, trying to seem unbothered as he gently took a hold of Tessa’s reigns. He gently brushed Frank’s fingers with his when he did it though and he smiled a little more when Frank looked to him.

“Thank you, Gerard. Nathan, can I go with him?” Frank asked with a big, joyful smile and Gerard could only smile at the happy innocent face. There was that tiny sparkle flickering in Frank’s eyes and it made Gerard feel better about everything that had been happening. 

Nathan seemed to think this over for a moment and he looked to Gerard suspiciously, like maybe he had somehow planned this before he shrugged. “Alright but be good,” Nathan said in what most would consider a teasing tone but Gerard wondered how much laid under those words. 

“I will! Thank you, Nathan,” Frank said excitedly and he wrapped his arms around Nathan’s neck before he placed a soft kiss on Nathan’s lips.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Nathan said softly against Frank’s ear before his eyes flicked up to Gerard’s. There was protectiveness in the way Nathan held onto Frank and there was anger in his stare. Nathan knew Gerard could become a threat to what he had with Frank and he wanted it to be understood that there would be no problems made by Gerard. Frank was his now and he wasn’t going to be losing him to someone like Gerard. 

“I...I don’t know if I deserve all this…,” Frank said quietly and bit his lip before he looked down. He was worried that he was asking too much of Nathan. He was going to ride Tessa and get away from everyone for a while, well, besides Aaron, and he was allowed to spend time with Gerard. He figured this meant he would owe Nathan too much down the road.

“You do,” Nathan cooed quietly and shook his head. “Don’t even worry about it,” he said with a smile. “Go on,” Nathan said and softly patted Frank in the direction of the fence. 

Frank smiled and walked forward before he suddenly felt very vulnerable and he took a timid step back. He didn’t want Nathan to not be close to him when he was out around people like this. Who would watch out for him? Who would make sure he was okay? What if he did something wrong? 

Frank reached a hand out and clutched Nathan’s wrists and looked to him worriedly. “I wanna stay with you,” he whispered and walked closer to Nathan.

“Hey,” Nathan hummed and rubbed at Frank’s back. He knew Frank was getting to be too attached. He like it but it made getting anything done difficult. His investors weren’t going to be coming until later because of everything that had happened. He had a desk stacked up with paperwork and about a million phone calls that he had to make. 

“You will be fine, babe. Gerard will watch you,” Nathan said quietly and brushed back Frank’s hair a little. “Would you be more comfortable if Gerard went riding with you?” Nathan suggested and sent a glance to Gerard but it was a bitter glance.

Frank saw the glance Gerard and Nathan exchanged and he looked to Gerard with sad eyes before he shook his head. He knew that Nathan hadn’t seen him look to Gerard so he was safe. He just didn’t want to cause problems for Gerard and worried that Nathan would be angered by Frank wanting Gerard. 

“Aaron’s fine. I’ll be okay,” Frank whispered with a small smile. 

“Are you sure?” Nathan asked, tested. 

“I’m positive,” Frank said convincingly.

“Alright, well you can go with Gerard and he’ll bring you to Aaron,” Nathan said with a small smile. 

Frank nodded before he stepped forward and slowly climbed the fence, landing on the other side. “Bye baby,” Frank said with a smile and gave Nathan one more little peck before he pulled away.

“Have fun,” Nathan said with a smile and a wave before he slowly turned and began the walk back to the house. 

Frank swayed in his spot for a moment before he began walking with Tessa and Gerard to the barn. He didn’t know what to say or if he should even look toward Gerard. He figured the other male must more than hate him now. 

“Hey, bud,” Aaron said when he saw Frank coming up. He smiled when the younger boy smiled at him like he appreciated him more than any other human being just for talking. 

“Hi, Aaron,” Frank said with a smile. “You’re going to ride with me?”

“I am,” Aaron said with a soft smile as he looked to Frank. Aaron knew things were still messed up but he couldn’t help but feel happy, since Frank looked like he was doing okay, if not a little happy himself. 

“I’m just so excited,” Frank said and smiled big. “I have just missed Tessa so much,” he breathed out as he looked to the horse with an endearing expression. 

Gerard chose not to speak and just walked over, getting Tessa’s saddle. He felt a gentle hand rest on his and looked up to see Frank standing before him with a shy smile.

“Can I do it? I still remember how,” Frank offered as he looked into Gerard’s eyes. 

Gerard stared back at Frank for a moment and it was like he could almost imagine things were normal again. Like Frank was just letting Gerard help out in the stables. He looked down as he quickly remembered that things were nowhere near the same and let the saddle go.

Frank caught it and walked it over to Tessa. “Here we go,” he whispered to her and put the saddle on her back carefully. He then adjusted it before he bent down to reach for the buckles.

“Gerard,” Aaron said quietly as he walked up to him. “Nathan...he came to me this morning and asked if I would take him. I should have...I should have told you,” Aaron said quietly and frowned. He knew they had been busy all morning but he should have made the time, he felt horrible now. “I just…I didn’t want him to say that Frank couldn’t go,” he confessed and followed Gerard when he turned to go get another saddle. 

“No, it’s fine, I get it,” Gerard said bitterly and looked down as he was checking the saddle. 

“No, you don’t or you wouldn’t be mad at me,” Aaron tried as he followed Gerard around helplessly. “Gerard, stop, please?” Aaron tried as he came up behind Gerard and then gently touched his hands that were shaking. 

Gerard looked up to Aaron with sad eyes and just sighed out. “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault...It’s not...It’s not even you going with him… I just hate everything that’s happening,” Gerard breathed out and just sniffled softly. 

“I know, babe,” Aaron cooed quietly before he wrapped his arms around Gerard and kissed his forehead. 

Frank glanced over to them and saw Aaron kiss Gerard’s forehead before he pulled him close. He watched him nuzzle into Gerard and whisper to him, lovingly. Frank looked down and frowned a little before he felt something gently nudge his arm. He looked to Tessa and smiled a bit. 

“You’re still my friend, right?” Frank asked with a small smile. Tessa whinnied and shuffled her feet, making Frank smile. “I missed you so much,” he whispered before he gently rested his head onto her shoulder. 

Frank heard the sound of hooves gently moving over the wood on the barn floor and turned to see Raid. “Oh, my God,” Frank said and it felt like he was seeing an old friend for the first time in a long time. “Hey,” Frank whispered and Raid slowly walked up to him and stopped before he gently brought his head down, pressing it to Frank’s chest. Frank smiled wide before he gently ran his fingers down Raid’s neck. 

Frank loved the horses but he realized how much more he loved them now. They didn’t judge him, they didn’t whisper about him like the rest of the staff, and they didn't wonder what he was doing with Nathan. They were just happy to see him. 

“Oh, wow,” Frank heard Aaron’s voice and turned to look at him. “Well, he remembers you,” Aaron said with a smile but regretted it when Frank frowned and looked down. He knew Frank was thinking about why he’d been gone and what had been happening to him while he was away. 

“Uh, I’m not man enough to ride Raid,” Aaron said with a small smile. 

Gerard snorted loudly when he walked by Aaron, carrying a saddle. Frank smiled wide at Gerard and then looked to Raid. “Yeah, he’d kick your ass,” Frank said before he giggled a little and kissed Raid’s snout. 

“What about Snowfire?” Frank asked and looked to Gerard and then to Aaron who seemed unsure. “He was my training horse,” Frank explained to which Aaron seemed to calm a little. “You don’t ride much do you?”

“I only did it once and I was ten and it was at a fair,” Aaron said before laughing a little. 

“Well, Snowfire is a lover not a fighter,” Frank said before he giggled and Gerard sent him a small glance, smiling. 

“Sounds like a plan then,” Aaron said with a smile before he went out to get Snowfire, leaving Gerard and Frank alone. 

Frank stood quiet for a moment before he turned to Gerard and looked to him. He wanted to say something but what was he supposed to say, he didn’t know. He wanted to tell him that he was sorry and that he wasn’t with Nathan to upset him. He wanted him to know that he still loved him but he figured it was better if Gerard didn’t hear that. 

“Frank…,” Frank turned to Gerard when he heard him say his name. He shyly looked to him before he looked back down. Gerard sighed out softly before he walked over to Frank and stood before him but giving him some distance. 

“Frank...I’ve been...I’ve been so worried I can’t-,” Gerard just looked down and sighed out sadly before he looked back up to Frank. “I just...I hope he’s not hurting you,” Gerard finally said in a quiet tone. 

Frank cowered back a little, he didn’t want to think about it. Let alone know that Gerard was thinking about it, it only made him feel worse. Frank just chose to remain quiet and not to add to the conversation, he didn’t know what he would say to begin with. 

“You know...You can come to me if you ever need anyone…,” Gerard said quietly and leaned down a little, trying to catch Frank’s eyes with his. “If anyone would understand…”

“I...I tried to the other night but you were…,” Frank wanted to finish his sentence but he saw Aaron coming in with Snowfire and instantly bit his tongue before he took a step back from Gerard. 

Gerard frowned when Frank didn’t finish because of Aaron coming back. He hadn’t known that Frank had tried to come talk to him. He wondered what it was that he had been doing that made Frank not follow through. 

Aaron quickly saddled up Snowfire but was a little cautious when it came time to lead him outside. “This might not be a good idea,” Aaron said slowly and hesitated. 

“Hey, you’ll be fine,” Gerard said softly and smiled at Aaron endearingly when he looked to him nervously. 

Frank looked away from the two and quietly clicked his tongue to coax Tessa out the front doors. Once he was outside with her he went to her side and slowly got himself up into his saddle. “Well it’s definitely been a while,” he said to her as he chuckled nervously. “You seem taller,” he teased. 

Tessa swished her tail a bit as they waited for the others. Frank glanced back to see if they were coming but only saw Aaron placing a gentle kiss on Gerard’s cheek and whispering to him. He nibbled his bottom lip as he adjusted his hands on the reins. “I bet he’s good to him,” he said quietly to Tessa. She made a snorting sound and shook her head, shaking out her mane. “He seems nice enough,” Frank added, trying to make himself feel better. 

Frank looked off to the path that lead deep into the woods and he knew how good he would feel once he was beyond the trees. His mind briefly flickered over the idea of taking off, disappearing into the woods and never returning. He instantly cowered back from the idea as he thought about his Master but them thinking about his Master was pushing him forward. He didn’t know what to do but he knew what he wanted to do. 

“Alright, cowboy,” Gerard teased as he walked out, holding onto Snowfire. “Get on up there,” he giggled.

Aaron made a face of discomfort before he managed to get himself up onto Snowfire. He seemed uneasy for the first few minutes and just sat still. He let out a shaky sigh before he seemed to calm a little. 

“My knight on a white steed!” Gerard called out jokingly and pretended to fall all over himself before he giggled.

“Oh, shut it,” Aaron harped. “Hey...Where’s Frank?” Aaron asked now that he was finally looking up. 

Gerard’s head shot up to look to where Tessa had been but she was gone now. He quickly looked all around them, trying to spot her or Frank and couldn’t find either of them.

“Oh, God,” Gerard breathed out shakily and he shook his hands, as if it would fling the panic from him. “What do we do?!”

“Hey, hey,” Aaron said and climbed down. “Don’t panic. We’ll just… We’ll go get Nathan he’ll find him.” 

“No! Frank ran away! Nathan will find him and he’ll kill him!” Gerard said and his eyes were watering as he was about to break down. 

“No, he didn’t! Look he’s right there!” Aaron said quickly and pointed towards the trail where Frank was sitting on Tessa. He was at the opening of the trail but behind a few trees. 

Gerard sighed out and held his face in his hand for a moment before he looked to Aaron. “I’m sorry. I just...freaked,” he confessed before he placed his hands on his hips and looked to Frank who seemed to be talking to Tessa.

“It’s alright,” Aaron assured him before he got back on Snowfire and situated himself. “We’ll be back in a little bit.” Aaron gently, cautiously rubbed at Snowfire’s sides to get him moving.

“Hey,” Gerard called after a moment and Aaron turned to look at him, only being a few feet away. “Take...Take care of him, okay?” Gerard asked shyly, rubbing at his forearm as he casted his eyes to Frank. 

“I’ll bring him back in one piece,” Aaron said with a soft smile before he turned and rode over to Frank who smiled a little. Gerard watched the two of them until he couldn’t see them anymore. He frowned as he remembered back to the first time he had gone riding with Frank. He remembered sighing out in relief when they finally were out of sight of the house, he wondered if Frank was doing the same.


	17. Chapter 17

Gerard had waited up for Aaron and Frank to return, long after he had finished his chores in the barn. Part of him, he found as time past, was jealous. He didn’t know what the two of them were doing and he didn’t know what it was exactly that he was jealous of. Was he worried about Frank taking Aaron away from him or that Aaron might be having a good time with Frank when he could be. Either way, he didn’t like it but he told himself to be rational and to just remain calm,

Eventually, when the sun was beginning to set, he heard the horses coming up the trail. He was about to jump up and pretend he was doing something but decided against it, he didn’t care if they knew he was waiting for them. There wasn’t much to be doing up at the house anyways. 

“Hey, you,” Aaron said with a smile as he rode up to Gerard with Frank beside him. “Waiting for us?”

“Oh, you know,” Gerard said and smiled a little. He glanced to Frank who wasn’t looking to him, more towards the ground. It was like he didn’t want to return to the barn. “You okay, Frank?”

“Oh. Yeah, fine,” Frank said and Gerard could see the lie but chose not to comment on it. 

They got the horses into the barn and began removing their saddles when the barn door opened and Nathan walked in. There was a silence that seemed to swallow everything at once and Gerard didn’t know why. Nathan walked over to Frank, a little ways away from Gerard and Aaron. Gerard saw the harsh hand that gripped at Frank’s arm, even with Tessa standing between Gerard and them. Nathan jolted Frank a little, Gerard saw the top of Frank’s head snap back and forth from the motion. 

Gerard knew he should say something but he found himself silenced and he looked down at the floor in shame. He turned away from the scene, feeling his stomach quench, and walked to the closet to put away the saddle. When he came back out they were gone and he blinked for a moment, wondering how it could have happened so fast.

“Where did Frank and Nathan go?” Gerard asked Aaron, nibbling on his bottom lip. He didn’t know if Aaron had seen what he had. 

“To the house. Nathan said they had to freshen up for dinner. I told them we’d take care of the horses,” Aaron said mindlessly as he put Snowfire in his stall. 

Gerard knew that Aaron hadn’t seen anything and simply nodded. “So did you have fun?” He chose not to mention what he had seen, like maybe it would go away from his mind. 

“I guess. As much fun as one can have while being scared to death,” Aaron said before he laughed and smiled. “Frank didn’t talk much. A little here and there but he was mostly quiet,” Aaron commented as they took care of Tessa. “It’s almost like he’s unsure of me for some reason.” 

Gerard figured that had something to do with Nathan’s reaction when he had entered the barn. Gerard remembered how Nathan who have his random fits of jealousy and punish Gerard for it. Though, Nathan had never physically harmed Gerard. 

“We were fine before but now he’s reserved,” Aaron added as they headed up to the house. “Maybe he’s just trying to get a feel for everything,” he shrugged before he scratched at the back of his head. “Anyways, I’m starved. What’s for dinner? Do you know?” 

“Uh, I think Kathy said something about steak and potatoes,” Gerard offered with a smile, knowing how much Aaron loved steak. 

“Aw, yeah,” Aaron laughed before he wrapped his arm around Gerard and rubbed at his shoulder, heading inside.

* * *

Frank hadn’t come down for dinner. Nathan had but Frank hadn’t been with him and Gerard found himself wondering what may have happened between the two. It was eating away at him as he sat at the table with everyone discussing their day without even wondering where Frank might be. Aaron had noticed too though and Kathy, Gerard had seen her nervously fidgeting every time she glanced to the boy’s empty seat. 

“I’m going to be right back,” Gerard said before he swallowed hard and stood, pushing back his chair, and heading out of the dining room. 

“Gerard? Where are you going?” Came Nathan’s voice, making him stop dead in his tracks. 

“To the restroom,” Gerard said, letting his tongue run over his dry lips. “I need to change my shirt as well. I’m afraid it got pretty dirty today at the barn,” he added, motioning to it.

“Well don’t be too long,” Nathan said, shooting Gerard a glance that left him feeling cold. 

Gerard nodded his head before he let it bow and exited the dining room. The second he was out of earshot he bolted up the stairs and down the familiar hallways that had once lead to his own room. He found himself hesitating when he reached the door though, going in could get him in so much trouble. It could get him beaten if he was caught. Maybe everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about? Maybe he just didn’t feel good enough to eat? 

Gerard shook his head and opened the door before he quickly closed it. The room was dark, no lights were on. The only light, dimly lighting up the room as Gerard’s eyes adjusted, was coming from under the bathroom door. Gerard slowly went over to it and knocked gently before he heard a scared whimper. The sound instantly pulled at Gerard’s heartstrings because he knew it was Frank on the other side of the door, frightened that Nathan was coming back for him already. 

Gerard wanted to say something but what could he say? He slowly turned the handle and the door opened. He was greeted with another frightened whimper, coming from the shower. 

“N-Nathan...M-Master...I’m sorry. Please...Please?” the last word was sobbed and Gerard could already see the bloody marks on the edge of the tub where Frank had used his hand to lower himself down to sit. There was a small trail of it from the bathroom door to the tub, speckled over the white tile. “I’ll clean up the mess, I promise,” Frank cried. “Just please don’t hit me again.” 

Gerard couldn’t speak, he didn’t know what he would say if he even could speak. He was just frozen, unmoving in his place by the door but then he took a step and then another and he found himself standing by the shower. 

“Please,” Frank nearly wailed and curled up in the tub.

Gerard slowly lowered himself down until he was squatting and then quietly pulled back the curtain. His heart shattered into a million pieces when his eyes finally saw Frank clearly. His shirt was ripped to shreds and there was blood running from his back and his face. The skin on Frank’s back had indents and blood was dripping from them, Nathan had beaten him with his belt. Frank was hugging onto himself and just cowering back like a scared animal, waiting to be kicked, his eyes closed tightly. 

“F-Frank,” Gerard whispered quietly, finding his eyes brimming with tears. 

Frank turned his head a little and looked to Gerard, first he cowered back but then he just let out a cry and desperately reached for Gerard who was there to meet him. Frank hid himself into his chest and let out these miserable sobs as Gerard carefully pulled him out of the tub and into his lap. 

Gerard cried, that’s all he could do as he held the person he loved close to him and they were so hurt and so sad. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry,” Gerard whimpered out as he held Frank close to him and ran a gentle hand through Frank’s hair. 

“G-Gee,” Frank cried out and it was the saddest sound Gerard had ever heard.

“I know, Frankie. I know,” Gerard whispered and he leaned back, brushing the hair from Frank’s face. “Let me see you,” he whispered. He nearly let out a sob of his own as he saw Frank’s face smeared in blood. His nose was dripping it and the harsh nick on his cheek was still leaking, Gerard knew it would probably scar. Gerard held Frank’s face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss to Frank’s lips as they both cried. 

“I love you,” Frank whimpered out, his voice was breaking over each word and tears ran from both his eyes as he looked to Gerard. He never wanted this to be his life, he had wanted Gerard, he had wanted to be happy. Things weren’t supposed to be this way. Gerard would have never hurt him like this or treated him so badly. Gerard would never call him the words that Nathan did or say things that made Frank cry so hard. 

“I love you too,” Gerard whispered back as his eyes leaked more and he leaned his forehead to Frank’s. “I’m so sorry,” Gerard cried and he held Frank close to him again.

“G-Gee, you have to go,” Frank cried and tried pushing Gerard away, even though his face seemed to be in pain by doing so. “N-Nathan’s going to c-come back,” he whined and cried more just at the thought. “P-Please, I don’t want him to hurt you,” he whispered. He didn’t want to think about how much better he felt when Gerard held him because it would only end up hurting more. 

“Frank I-,” Gerard said but then he stopped when they both heard the door open in the bedroom. 

“G-Gee, hide,” Frank whispered and pushed Gerard towards the closet in the bathroom. “Please,” Frank pleaded and pushed him again. 

Gerard got to his feet and did as he was told but he felt horrible about it the second he was crammed in the closet. He felt like he should have stayed, that he should have protected Frank from Nathan. He bit his lip and just hoped that Nathan wouldn’t hurt Frank anymore than he already had. 

“I brought you dinner,” came Nathan’s voice and he was holding a plate, Gerard could see him through the crack in the closet door. “But I see you didn’t pick up the fucking mess you made,” Nathan said bitterly before he shook the plate harshly at Frank and all the food fell on him and then the floor. Frank just whined and cowered back with a small sob. “Why didn’t you fucking pick it up?!” Nathan shouted and Frank let out a scared sob when Nathan threw the plate at him. It smashed right in front of him and now Nathan was gripping Frank’s hair on the back of his head and pulling his head back so Frank was looking up at him.

“I-I’m sorry,” Frank forced out and cried as his neck was in a painful position. “N-Nathan...it hurts,” he cried and closed his eyes as his back was being bent in this position and the muscles were being pulled. 

“Oh, it hurts,” Nathan said like he was mimicking Frank. “You worthless piece of shit, I should have let you die that day,” Nathan screamed in Frank’s face before roughly let him go and Frank fell onto the floor with a cry, his hands landing on the glass that dug into his palms. “You whore around with Aaron in the woods and then you can’t even pick up the mess you made,” Nathan snapped.

“I-I didn’t d-do anything with Aaron,” Frank cried as he stayed laying on the floor. “We just went for a ride,” Frank tried weakly. “And I was going to change the sheets but I didn’t want to get more blood on the carpet,” Frank said, nearly pleading with Nathan. 

Frank was humiliated for more than one reason. He was being humiliated by Nathan but it was even worse because Gerard was seeing him like this. Like the ruined, groveling, wreck that he was. He wasn’t worth anything now and he knew that Gerard was seeing that and would likely abandon him. 

“You sucked his dick, didn’t you?” Nathan said bitterly, more accusing than questioning.

“No,” Frank sobbed and shook his head. 

“You piece of shit,” Nathan barked and grabbed Frank by his hair, dragging him across the floor of the bathroom and out into the bedroom. 

Frank knew what was going to happen. Nathan was going to rape him and he didn’t want Gerard to see it. He didn’t want Gerard to see him like this or what was happening so while he was struggling he purposely kicked the door closed. Nathan threw him down on the bed and he couldn’t help but cry out as his back roughly hit the bed and then Nathan was roughly dragging down his pants.

* * *

Gerard was sitting on the floor of the bathroom closet with his head in his hands and his cheeks stained with tears. He had heard Nathan rape Frank and that had been enough. He had heard Frank weakly whimpering in pain, trying to tell Nathan to stop, that it hurt too much and Nathan’s uncaring words. It had been rough, he could hear it by the sound of the bed and how the harsh smack of skin could be heard through two doors but he had done nothing. He was nearly sick with himself more than anything. He couldn’t believe that he had just sat back in fear and listened to it all. 

Now there was silence, Nathan had beaten Frank again, and then left him but Gerard didn’t know where he had gone and if it was safe to leave the closet. He figured that Nathan might have went to his office but he didn’t know and was scared to risk it. 

Gerard slowly eased the closet door open and grit his teeth when it whined a little on it’s hinges. He didn’t hear a noise out in the bedroom so he figured he was still safe. He finished pushing it open before he snuck out. As he walked across the bathroom floor he was mindful of the broken plate and scattered food, not disturbing any of it. 

When he got to the door that met the bedroom, he froze. He didn’t know if he could open it, there were a lot of factors. Nathan could still possibly be in the room, Gerard could have heard wrong. Frank could be in a horrible state that would only increase Gerard guilt. 

He sucked in a deep breath and held it before he slowly pulled the door open and peeked into the room. Nathan was gone and there was only one small form that laid in the bed, Gerard knew it was Frank. He told himself not to look, to just get himself out of there but he couldn’t do that. Not when it was Frank laying in that bed, unmoving.

Gerard slowly walked around the bed to the side closest to Frank and looked to him. He was breathing, this made Gerard feel a little bit better about staying in the closet when he had heard the hard, fleshy pounds of Frank being beaten. Frank’s chest was bruised and the one naked hip that was sticking out of the blankets had hand marks on them from being gripped so tightly. Gerard covered his mouth a little and found his eyes watering.

“I’m...I’m going to make this okay…,” Gerard whispered into the silent room, nothing but Frank’s weak, little breathes breaking the silence. “I love you,” he said, his eyes pouring over. “I’m sorry I didn’t save you,” Gerard whined before he found himself kneeling beside the bed so he was close to Frank. 

Frank was unconscious, he didn’t stir when Gerard spoke to him. He remained completely still and in the position Nathan had left him. Gerard sat with Frank for twenty minutes, just gently brushing his fingers through the other boys hair. 

“I love you,” Gerard kept whispering over and over, hoping the words would sink in and that Frank could forgive him for not standing up for him. For just hiding in the closet while he was being raped and nearly beaten to death. Gerard looked down because he knew that Frank would have never let that happen to him. Frank would have died trying to protect Gerard from Nathan. And as Gerard stared at Frank laying in the bed, unconscious and bruised, he wondered if part of Frank already had.

Gerard jumped when he heard the knob on the bedroom door turning. He quickly crawled under the bed as the door opened and was grateful that the room was so dark. He heard the door close and saw Nathan’s feet walk over to the bed and then they lifted as Nathan laid himself down. 

The bed shifted a little and Nathan was quietly cooing to Frank, trying to wake him. It took a good twenty minutes but soon enough Frank responded in little whimpers. 

“There you are,” Nathan whispered endearingly.

“W-What happened?” Frank asked, his voice sounding dazed. 

“You misbehaved,” Nathan whispered and Gerard felt his blood beginning to boil. 

“I-I’m sorry, Master,” Frank fussed out with a groggy voice. 

“It’s okay,” Nathan whispered. “I feel so bad for what I did to you, Frank,” Nathan added. 

“It’s okay, Master. I deserved it,” Frank said back and Gerard felt sick by how honest Frank sounded. Like he completely believed that he deserved his beating and rape. 

“You’re so precious to me, Frankie,” Nathan whispered before Gerard could hear their lips smacking and he tried to block it out. 

“I love you, Master. I won’t misbehave again,” Frank said sincerely before kissing his Master again.

Gerard knew that Frank probably figured that Gerard was gone from the room already because soon enough, Frank was trying to get Nathan to have sex with him. Like if he didn’t please Nathan, he was wrong for not doing so.

Gerard had tried to block out how desperately Frank was trying to please Nathan throughout the process of their sex. Along with every single noise Frank made for Nathan and vice versa. Then Gerard heard something that could only be described as extremely sad. Some would find it hot but Frank’s voice only made it sound sad. 

“M-Master, please? M-May I cum?” And it was the voice of someone truly gone. This wasn’t a bedroom game or a fantasy. This was a complete slave begging to be allowed his release and nearly sobbing because he was scared he might not be allowed it. 

Gerard felt his stomach flip and he rolled onto his side and covered his ears as Nathan only continued to fuck Frank who whined and begged to be allowed to feel any form of pleasure besides pleasing his Master. Frank kept begging and Nathan kept denying him until Frank was just sobbing and the squirming on the bed became louder. Gerard knew Nathan wasn't going to let him. 

Gerard felt his eyes leaking and he wanted to disappear. He didn’t want to be under the bed hearing this happen. The love of his life was in the bed above him and he honestly didn’t know if it was even the same person anymore. Gerard was realizing that the Frank he loved had truly died when he had been sent to Master Darrell’s.


	18. Chapter 18

“Gerard?” Gerard was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name and looked up, seeing Aaron who was standing by him. “What’s wrong with you? You’ve been distant and quiet all week,” he said with a frown and gently nudged Gerard’s shoulder with his own. 

 

Gerard just kept looking down to the ground and frowned more, shuffling a little on his feet. He shrugged, he didn’t know what to say. How could he tell Aaron what he had seen? What had happened between him and Frank? He had held onto Frank and the boy had shaken, he had felt thin, and he had just cried without stopping. Gerard didn’t feel right in himself anymore. He had nightmares about Frank now and found himself crying when he would try to fall asleep. 

 

The guilt was eating away at him even more as he continued to keep his distance from Frank all together. The boy had finally come down to dinner the other night, looking detached and dazed but he had eaten slowly and no one else really paid attention. Frank had kept sending glances towards Gerard only and eventually it was wearing down on him until he had gotten up and just left the room, not finishing his meal. He had glanced back to see Frank hanging his head and looking devastated. 

 

“Gerard?” Aaron tried again. “Talk to me,” he frowned. Aaron didn’t like how Gerard was acting, he wanted to know what was wrong. Gerard was never this distant from him, it was like he was avoiding him. 

 

“I went and saw Frank…,” Gerard said quietly, sadly. “That night last week when you both had gone riding.” Gerard added before he paused and looked down. His eyes watered a little, “Nathan had beaten him.” Gerard paused to breath a bit. “He was so scared and he clung to me and I...I didn’t know how to help him. Then Nathan came and I just fucking hid and I let Nathan beat him and rape him and I…,” Gerard left his mouth open like he was trying to finish what he was saying but he couldn’t. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he shook his head, looking down. 

 

“I just fucking hid,” Gerard said, his voice wavering over his words, sounding a little angered. “He would have never done that! He wouldn’t even now, after everything. He’s barely alive anymore and he would try and stop Nathan to save me. I just...I just…,” Gerard shook his head and looked back down. 

 

Aaron was looking to Gerard, letting him cry this all out but his own eyes were watering. “Gerard...it’s...it’s not your fault,” Aaron whispered with a frown, thinking about how he too had abandoned Frank. Frank had told him that one night that Nathan was coming for him and Aaron had just left Frank there for Nathan. 

 

“Frank’s so fucking gone, Aaron! I was in the room with him, after Nathan had left him. He wasn’t awake but I stayed with him and then when Nathan came back… Frank just fucking groveled and he begged for Nathan to sleep with him, to be happy with him. He’s not even Frank anymore,” Gerard said before he cried harder and just looked down. 

 

Aaron reached his arm out and wrapped it around Gerard with his own watering eyes. “Hey, you don’t know that,” Aaron whispered and rubbed Gerard’s arm gently. “He could get better. He could come back,” Aaron whispered. “He’s just going to need help and I think being around you makes him feel better. Like...Like he could be his own self again,” he said, trying to make Gerard see his thoughts. 

 

“Frank doesn’t just do this because he doesn’t want to fight Nathan. He does it for you, Gerard,” Aaron said sadly but with truth as he looked to his friend.

 

Gerard let out a sob and shook his head. “That only makes it worse,” Gerard fussed and looked to the ground. “I’m older than he is...I’m...I should be the one protecting him,” Gerard argued before he weakly crossed his arms. 

 

“That’s not true. You were here for a long time before Frank was Gerard. You’ve gone through things too, even if you don’t feel like it’s as severe, it is. Nathan groomed you to be what he wanted Gerard and you’re still terrified of him because that’s what he wanted you to be. He doesn’t want you to argue or fight back, he beat that mindset into you for years and that’s still there,” Aaron said sadly with a frown. 

 

“I feel so horrible,” Gerard squeaked. “I just...I can’t even look at Frank,” he whispered and closed his eyes, hanging his head down. “Every time I look at him I just hear him begging for Nathan and it makes me sick,” he whispered and felt his stomach churn just at the thought. 

 

“It might take you awhile to get over it but you’re going to have to Gerard… for him. He would do it for you,” Aaron said, slightly trying to guide Gerard in the right direction. 

 

“Yeah but...he’s stronger than I am,” Gerard said quietly before he shook his head and began walking towards the barn.

* * *

Frank was sitting in the chair beside the large window in the room he shared with Nathan. It overlooked the fields with the horses and with the barn and that’s where Gerard was. That’s where Frank wanted to be because if anything had been realized on the night Gerard found him, it was how much Frank really loved Gerard.

 

All Frank could think of now was how safe he had felt when Gerard held him, how special and loved. Though Frank could tell Gerard was avoiding him and it left him feeling sad inside because all he could think about was how Gerard was probably ashamed of him or embarrassed to even love him. He wondered if maybe now Gerard didn’t love him. That maybe seeing Frank being so pathetic had made Gerard not want him anymore.

 

Frank had thought Gerard had left when he had been unconscious but now he wondered how much Gerard had been there for. He remembered himself desperately trying to present himself to Nathan, trying to please him and looked down. His cheeks and stomach warmed unpleasantly at the thought of Gerard hearing him or seeing him like that. He thought he might be sick from just the thought.

 

He knew Kathy had been right when she had told him that he was used up and ruined because now it seemed that not even Gerard loved him enough to want him. No one would and it only made Frank feel all the more gratitude to Nathan who gave him attention and told him he was special. Sure, Nathan would beat him and tell him how much of a waste his life was but sometimes Nathan was nice to him. And Frank knew that Nathan didn’t have to be nice to him when he was such an everliving waste. 

 

Frank’s eyes glanced up when he saw movement across the field and there was Gerard, he was coming out of the barn with Aaron, walking across the field. Frank slowly knelt down and pressed himself close to the window so he could see him better. He missed him and he loved him, so much but he knew that Gerard was disgusted by him now. Gerard had seen how much of a waste Frank was and it broke Frank’s heart but he understood. 

 

Someone like Gerard was too beautiful and special to even look at someone like him. Frank had thought that about Gerard when they had been together and none of this had happened but now he really knew it. Sure, Frank had seen Gerard sleeping with all of those men that night in the dining room but he knew that wasn’t Gerard’s fault, Frank had still cared for him. 

 

Frank glanced down from Gerard as he remembered that Nathan was having his investors come in a few days and he had picked out an outfit for Frank. He turned his head and glanced to the silky, navy bathrobe that hung on the outside of the closet door, taunting him. It was different from Gerard’s because Gerard’s had been black to go against his pale skin. Nathan thought that Frank looked better in navy, so that was what he was going to wear. Other than that, it was identical to the one Gerard had had to wear before him.

 

Frank glanced back to the lawn and saw that Gerard and Aaron were now inside, out of his view. He slowly stood and went to walk towards the bathroom, ignoring the sound of the chain that dragged the floor as he did. He had to awkwardly lean to go and when he was done he looked down to his ankle where the cuff was roughly bruising his skin.

 

Nathan didn’t want Frank to leave the bedroom anymore, until Frank could earn the appropriate trust back, from the incident Nathan thought had occurred in the woods. So until he had earned back Nathan’s approval he was to be chained to the heavy bed post. Frank reached down and gently rubbed at the harsh metal that gripped his ankle uncomfortably tight.

 

“Frank? Frank, come here,” Frank didn’t even let the sentence be finished before he was coming out of the bathroom as fast as he could. He saw Nathan standing by the door with a smile on his face and Frank returned it before his foot caught and he was balancing on only one while the other was pulled back behind him a little by his chain.

 

“Are you having a good day, baby?” Nathan asked with a little smile and moved a little to the right but still just out of Frank’s reach. 

 

“Yes, Sir. I hope you are,” Frank said as he tried to contain the whine in his throat from being unable to touch Nathan. He had been leaving Frank in the room by himself while he was away all day and night besides these little visits and when he would take Frank down for dinner. He was punishing him for what he believed he had done with Aaron by giving him now physical contact. 

 

“Did you sleep well last night?” He asked mindlessly as he was moving fixtures a little on the stand by the door.

 

“Not as good as when you’re with me,” Frank said sheepishly with a frown. 

 

“Oh, I’ve been sleeping wonderfully,” Nathan said with a content sigh.

 

Frank looked down and tried to ignore the pain in his heart. “I’m glad to hear that, Master,” he forced quietly. 

 

“You know, Frank, I was thinking the other night about how I was going to get you to give your full effort with my investors…,” Nathan said before pausing, coming to stand back in front of Frank now. “So, I figured, I need to give you something you want. So, I want you to tell me what it is that you want more than anything and I will give it to you. Except,” he quickly stated when Frank hurriedly opened his mouth, “your release.” 

 

Frank looked to Nathan and he hoped this wasn’t some sort of trap but he knew it would be worth trying. “I want…,” he whispered quietly and his eyes watered a little as he thought about what he truly wanted. “I want you to release Aaron and Gerard...and give me the years they have left here. So I can be with you and we don’t have to worry about them anymore.” 

 

Nathan blinked at Frank for a moment before he began slowly pacing back and forth like a shark in the water, sizing up it’s prey. He did have suspicions of Aaron liking Frank and he certainly knew that Gerard did. They were his two biggest problems right now but he wanted to see how badly Frank really wanted it.

 

“That would give you...two and a half years for Gerard…,” Nathan said slowly, dragging it out. “Five years for Aaron,” Nathan whispered, getting a little closer to Frank. “And your original seven and a half years. You’d be mine for fifteen more years, Frankie,” Nathan purred with an evil grin. "Til you were thirty-three." 

 

Frank’s eyes watered more but he nodded. He remembered back to Gerard telling him that he was suppose to stay here for fifteen years. That Gerard wasn’t supposed to get out until he was thirty-three but Nathan had taken his virginity as a payment. Frank didn’t have that to give, it had been taken from him. 

 

“It’s what I want...to stay with you,” he whispered and looked to Nathan’s eyes. “I don’t want them to ruin us,” he pleaded before he reached out his hands, desperately trying to touch Nathan. “Please, Master, let me touch you,” he cried out despairingly.

 

Nathan finally stepped close enough and Frank’s fingers gripped onto him instantly as he fussed and nuzzled closely into Nathan’s neck. “I love you, Master. Thank you,” he cried.

 

Nathan smirked, Frank was truly his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was everyone's Thanksgiving?


	19. Chapter 19

Frank had come down for dinner the last few nights and he hadn't looked at Gerard once, he just stared to his plate the whole evening or pleasantly to Nathan. Gerard didn't understand it but he figured it was better than Frank constantly looking to him and digging his guilt deeper. 

Gerard was standing in the driveway with Aaron, they had been told to park cars for some event Nathan was having. As the vehicles started pulling up Gerard's insides started to knot and he felt sick. They were investors, the men he had had to sleep with on multiple occasions. Gerard felt panic rise in his chest before he realized it wasn't likely that Nathan would use him. He felt guilty as relief filled him and he imagined these men would be using Frank tonight instead. 

Luckily, most didn't even notice him since he wasn't done up and it made things easier for Gerard. Though he found his eyes traveling up to the bedroom window that belonged to Nathan and Frank. As usual Nathan was standing in the window and watching his guest arrived. Gerard imagined Frank was in the bathroom getting ready like Gerard always had been.

* * *

Nathan glanced to the bathroom door where Frank walked out in his silky, blue robe. It only went down to his mid thigh and it opened up to show his chest beautifully. 

"If you get them to support my horses...I will grant your wish and Gerard and Aaron will be released." Nathan slowly walked up to Frank and hugged him close before he kissed him. "Then we can be together for as long as you wish," he hummed, making Frank smile. 

"I love you," Frank whispered before he nuzzled his forehead into Nathan's chest. 

"I love you too, baby. You make me so proud," he whispered before he kissed the top of Frank's head. "I'll go get them situated and then you come. All the workers should be in their rooms, they know the drill," Nathan mumbled.

"Yes, sir," Frank said, still holding a smile on his lips. 

"See you in a bit," Nathan said before leaving. 

Frank felt his eyes flare up the second Nathan closed the door but he forced it back to save his makeup. He slowly walked towards the window, he watched the older men all coming in and just sighed out. Then he saw Gerard who looked up to the window and saw him, standing there in his navy robe and acknowledging how the tables had turned. Gerard then looked away as the rest of the men entered the house and went in as well. 

Frank nodded to himself before he sat down in the chair by the window and breathed out. He knew what he had to do tonight and was ready. He was going to get Gerard and his new boyfriend out of here. He wanted Gerard to go home to his family, to his little brother. 

Frank had no one and he knew his worth was nothing. Once they were gone and safe, he knew it would be easy enough for him to end his life. His mind was all made up. He knew being dead would be easier than living with himself, a waste of breath who was worth nothing more than a fuck. Frank didn't care for his only worth so he knew it would be easy to just end it all.

* * *

Gerard was shamefully laying in his bed, watching a movie and doing his best to ignore any thoughts of Frank. When he heard the quiet condemning steps out in the hallway and he knew it was Frank, his breath hitched when he heard him pause at his door. Gerard bit his lip and turned the movie up, hoping that it would drown out the noise of the floor creaking outside his door. Then he heard the steps continue on and he just sighed before he held his face in his hands. He knew there was nothing he could do, just like when he had been in Frank’s position. 

Gerard knew he would feel guilty every single day until he died but he couldn’t make himself intervene. He was scared that Nathan would make him entertain the men and Gerard felt like he would die if he ever had to do that again. So he covered his head with his pillow, almost as if it would block his mind from the situation. He felt his eyes flare up and just told himself that he would apologize to Frank a million times over. But it brought him no peace because he knew that Frank had been a virgin not too long ago and this was going to ruin him. 

Gerard remembered how hard his first time with the investors had been. It was one thing to sleep with Nathan but it’s another to realize you had been used by over ten different men in one night. Gerard just closed his eyes and begged for sleep, so he could escape the thoughts that were dancing around his head. 

He knew he would just apologize to Frank, he didn’t know how or what he would say but he hoped it would help him. Gerard just hoped that the sick feeling in his stomach would go away by morning.

* * *

Frank was laying on the floor by the table in the dining room as the last man stood up and pulled his pants up along with him. He had sunken deep into his mind now as he stared off to the window in the dimly lit room, he wanted to escape his body and never return. He felt gross and he felt used. He closed his eyes and willed them not to water as he felt the man’s load dripping from his hole. Luckily, this man was the last of the group because Frank didn’t think he could take anymore. He was worn out and he was sore.

Frank could hear Nathan talking with the man but it sounded far off and warped. He could only pick up that they were talking about him, horses, and money. Then there was a slight commotion but it sounded like a happy commotion so Frank only hoped this meant that he had done well. 

Frank’s mind slipped out of it a little bit but when he was coming back to himself he could smell cigar smoke and he realized he was no longer on the floor in the dining room. He was in a bed and Nathan was beside him smoking. He blinked a few times, trying to become more aware of himself and his surroundings.

“Did I...Did I do good?” Frank asked weakly as he felt like he was spinning in his mind. He felt dazed and disoriented and he weakly placed his hand on Nathan’s chest so he could feel like he was grounded. 

“You did,” Nathan said with a smile and kissed Frank gently. “Every single one of them wants to fund my horses.” 

Frank smiled tiredly but happily. “So, I get to stay with you forever?” 

“Of course, baby,” Nathan whispered and nuzzled closer to Frank with a smile. “Gerard and Aaron will leave tomorrow, first thing. I’m so proud of you.”

Frank was smiling but then he realized he was smiling for the wrong reason and his stomach churned. He figured he would smile knowing Gerard was going to get away and be safe but he found he was truly smiling because his Master was proud of him. He had done well enough to receive praise and he wanted to cry and thank Nathan a million times for paying him such a high compliment. 

“I love you,” Frank whimpered before he pressed his lips to Nathan’s neck, nuzzling into the warm flesh.

“I love you too, baby,” Nathan said with a gentle tone before he gently stroked Frank’s hair. “Rest, baby. You look so sleepy.” 

“Will you stay with me?” Frank asked quietly. 

“Of course I will,” Nathan hummed before he kissed Frank on the temple gently. “I’m so lucky to have you,” Nathan whispered to the boy who nuzzled closer to his owner.

* * *

Gerard was in the middle of his breakfast when he realized how quiet everyone seemed to be. He kept watching them out of the corner of his eye and he could see them looking over at him and Aaron. It left him feeling uncomfortable and he cleared his throat before leaning over to Aaron who was sitting beside him. 

“Why is everyone staring?” He said quietly, so no one else would hear his words. 

“I...I don’t know. I thought it was just me being paranoid,” Aaron said quietly. “Is something happening?”

Gerard scanned the room and quietly breathed out through his nose as he thought over what it could be. He noted that Kathy wasn’t in the room and just as he leaned close to Aaron to mention it, the door to the dining room came open. Nathan stood in the door and he seemed to smile at Gerard knowingly.

“Gerard, Aaron, would you both come with me?” Nathan said to them, making everyone at the table glance at each other and then to the two men Nathan was speaking to. 

Aaron sent Gerard a look before he stood and walked with him to Nathan. Without a word their Master turned and left the room, making them follow him down the hall and into the entryway where two suitcases were sitting by the door. 

“Are we going somewhere, Master?” Aaron dared to ask in a quiet tone as he nervously swallowed to wet his throat. 

“Yes,” Nathan said, turning with some flare and a large smile. He clasped his hands together and grinned widely. “Frank has decided that he would like to take the remainder of your time here. You’re both going home,” he said and spread his hands, clearly getting to the amazing surprise for them both.

Aaron had a face of pure shock, relief, and then dread as he thought of Frank having to stay here for his additional five years. “Sir, is that fair to him?” 

“Yes, he asked to stay. He loves it here so much he wants to stay for another fifteen years,” Nathan said with a smile and went to guide them to the door, seeing Gerard’s shocked face that was laced with sadness. Gerard slapped Nathan’s hand away from him and his eyes flared.

“You can’t do this,” Gerard cried as he had taken a step back. “You can’t make him stay with you! He doesn’t love you!” Gerard hollered and Aaron became nervous as Nathan’s eyes seemed to be overjoyed by Gerard’s outburst. 

“Well, he certainly loves me more than you, since you’re the one he chose to send away,” Nathan said with a smirk. 

“I’m not going!” Gerard shouted and ran by Nathan, going for the stairs. 

Nathan tried to grab him but he wasn’t fast enough, he sighed angrily and motioned for one of his stable hands to go grab Gerard. He turned back to Aaron and placed another smile on his face. “Put the bags in the car, Gerard will be down shortly,” Nathan said before he took a step towards the stairs. “Oh and Aaron?” Nathan said, grabbing back the boys attention. “Stay out of the drugs this time? Don’t want to see you back here again,” Nathan said before he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Frank was laying in bed resting and looking towards the window. He knew if he walked over there he would be able to see Gerard leaving but he didn’t want to. He knew it would hurt him to see Gerard leave and he didn’t want to. It had hurt enough last night when Gerard had chose not to even talk to him when he had stopped outside his door. Frank had heard the television turn up and had known that Gerard didn’t want to see him. He figured Gerard was truly ashamed of him and never wanted to see him again. Frank was okay with that, he understood that he didn’t have much worth in this world anymore. 

Frank’s head tilted a little as he heard commotion out in the hall, he was confused since Nathan had told him no one would bother him today. So it didn’t make much sense to him that there was shouting out in the halls of their private quarters. He flipped the blankets back off himself before he got up and cautiously made his way to the bedroom door. He eased it open and looked out, the noises louder without the door blocking his hearing. 

“Let me go,” Gerard cried as one of the stable hands held him around the waist. “You can’t do this,” Gerard whined as Nathan now stood before him, his shoulders broad and wide. 

“Oh but I can,” Nathan said before laughing, his voice laced with malice. “Frank wants to stay with me. He’s done with you Gerard. You’ve screwed up too many times.”

“N-No,” Gerard cried before letting out a choked sob. “He l-loves me,” Gerard whined and tried to pull free again, his face showing misery when he didn’t get free. 

“Loves you?! You!?” Nathan said with a stern voice but almost like he would laugh just thinking of the idea. “You’ve judged him, Gerard. You’ve done nothing but avoid him and look at him in disgust for weeks now. If I noticed it, he did. Why would he love someone who looks at him so foul?” 

Gerard sobbed again and shook his head before he hung it because it was true. He had looked at Frank that way, he had thought of him that way. He looked at him like he was this disgusting, creature who shouldn’t even be allowed to eat at the same table as people. He had had a fleeting thought one night at dinner, that Frank should be served on the floor like a dog, since he acted like one. 

“B-But I’m sorry,” Gerard cried out and shook his head. 

“You’re sorry now because you realize, once you leave this place, no one will love you. People will no longer look at you like you’re some pretty thing because you’re not. You’re an ugly person Gerard, if not on the outside, on the inside,” Nathan spat at Gerard bitterly.

Gerard hung his head and let out weak sobs as he weakly tried to squirm out of the farmhands grip. “Take him away,” Nathan said with a sigh, seeming bothered that he had to look at Gerard. He watched the farmhand named, Ben drag Gerard down the hall. 

“Frank! Frank, I’m sorry!” Gerard sobbed as he was being pulled away and fighting again. “Frank, I love you,” Gerard screamed as he tried to elbow Ben in the stomach to get away. 

Frank’s eyes were watering and he wanted to step out into the hall. He wanted to tell Gerard that he loved him too and that he wasn’t a bad person, that Frank understood; but he knew that Nathan may force Gerard to stay. He forced himself to back away and silently close the door before he walked over to the bed. He laid down and pulled the blankets over his head and cried, curling up into himself.

He knew he was going to miss Gerard so much once he was gone. He tried to ignore the burning feeling in his stomach and how his heart felt so sad.


	20. Chapter 20

Aaron sat on the bed with Gerard behind him and hung his head as he heard the other boy sobbing. They were in a hotel room for now, courtesy of Nathan, he did it for everyone when they first got out. Aaron knew that in any other situation Gerard would be crying with joy but at this moment, it wasn’t for joy. Aaron knew he was broken down and he was in pain. He had had to keep Gerard from crawling out of the window when the car had pulled away. 

“It’s...It’s going to be okay,” Aaron tried and he heard Gerard sob louder. He frowned before he turned to look at Gerard’s back and then laid himself down. He slowly curled up behind Gerard’s back and pulled him close to him. “I love you and it’s going to be okay,” Aaron whispered. 

“F-Frank...I want Frank,” Gerard cried and hid his face in his hands. 

“I know you do, babe but it’s going to be alright. He’s strong he’s going to get out of there,” Aaron whispered and kissed the side of Gerard’s head. 

“Y-Yeah, in fifteen years when his life’s over,” Gerard blurted out. “He’s going to be thirty-three.” Gerard whimpered and shook his head. “H-He...He didn’t even know that I loved him. I’m such a horrible person.” 

“Sh, he knew that you loved him,” Aaron assured and gently rubbed at Gerard’s side. 

“N-No he didn’t. I should have been better to him. He would have never judged me and look what I do to him,” Gerard whined and he laid close to Aaron even though he didn’t feel worth it. “I miss him,” Gerard whimpered out brokenly. 

“I know and…,” Aaron stopped talking because he had nothing he could say. Frank was trapped with Nathan for the next fifteen years of his life and that was that. It would be a miracle if Frank ever made it out, especially alive. He knew there was nothing that he could say, so he chose not to finish his sentence. 

Gerard continued to whimper and cry for a long time before he finally fell asleep and Aaron found himself feeling relieved. He didn’t think he could listen to Gerard cry for another moment without going crazy. It was at this moment that Aaron glanced around the hotel room and it really set in that he was free. 

He felt guilty but it felt amazing that he no longer had his debt weighing over him. He didn’t have to worry about living in that horrible manor for another five years, being forced to do things that he didn’t want to. He was free to do whatever he wanted and it was an amazing feeling, he knew, he had to thank Frank; soon.

* * *

Frank laid on the floor in the bathroom and sniffled before he whimpered. Nathan had caught him in the bathroom crying and whimpering for Gerard, he had thought he was alone. Frank’s stomach felt like it was one fire and he knew a couple of his ribs were probably broken. He could hardly breath and his whole body was in so much pain that he felt numb to it now. He coughed roughly and screamed in pain from his ribs aching before he sobbed and shook. He had tried to move, just to slowly inch his body but it hurt too much. He spit out the metallic flavor in his mouth and whimpered when he saw blood.

He was gonna die, he could sense it, he knew it. Nathan had left him here, it had been hours, and no one was coming. He closed his eyes and urged himself to move but he just couldn’t, he couldn’t get anything to move. He stopped himself from trying to move and just let his mind do the work. 

He was thinking of Gerard, hoping he was somewhere, and that he would find himself happy. Frank knew it might take him sometime but he knew that Gerard could be happy. Gerard would be able to see his little brother and his family, that would make things easier for him. While Frank was lying broken and in pain, he found a small smile on his face, knowing Gerard’s life would improve. 

The bathroom door slowly creaked open and Frank wanted to roll onto his back so he could see who it was but it hurt to much to even twist his neck in the slightest. He whimpered a little as he figured it was Nathan, coming to finish him off, and to end his miserable suffering. 

He heard a quiet sniffle and a gentle hand rest on the back of his head, he flinched before his eyes saw Kathy hovering over him. Frank didn’t make any sound to greet her as he was in too much pain, his face was in a constant grimace, and he was shaking without control. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kathy whispered as she continued to gently pet at Frank’s hair. The boy was mangled before her, laying on the hard tiled floor, and he didn’t look like he’d be alive much longer. He kept letting out these distant, agonizing grunts as his body was shaking from the pain. Her tears continued to drip from her cheeks as she gently held him as best she could. 

“You don’t have to hold on, baby,” she whispered and nearly sobbed just saying the words. “Gerard’s safe and gone, you did what you wanted, you saved him,” she gently reassured and delicately wiped back a few stray hairs that had stuck to his cheek. He was looking into her eyes, the white of one of his was a deep red with blood. He groaned in pain as his body continued to shake and Kathy cried. 

“You are such a good boy, Frank,” she whispered and gently brushed her fingers through his hair. “You didn’t deserve this life,” she told him as she cried. Kathy really couldn’t believe the life that Frank had been dealt. The boy had been polite and shy when he had first arrived here. She knew he had had a rough life but he never showed it. The boy only wanted for people to feel loved and to feel okay and here he laid, to die. Beaten and bloodied on a bathroom floor in a building where he had been raped and tortured on countless occasion. 

Kathy sobbed at the thought of Frank dying like this, he was just in so much pain, and he was trying so desperately to hold on. She could feel his hand gripping into the side of her dress as he was trying to feel grounded by anything or anyone. 

“Why are you holding on, baby? If you let go, it won’t hurt anymore,” she quietly whispered against his temple before she kissed it. 

“I-I’m s-scared,” Frank roughly coughed out as his mind was darkening. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him if he let go. Where would he end up? What would it be like? 

“Frankie...no matter what, when you pass, nothing bad is going to happen to a boy like you,” she whispered as she looked down at him. 

Frank looked up at her and his breathing was laboured as his eyes watered. “I wish Gerard was here,” he whimpered out as he was beginning to slow his breathing. His mind was slipping off into blackness and he wished Gerard was holding his hand, telling him it was okay, even if he thought too little of him to do so now. 

“I’ll...I’ll let him know...that you…,” Kathy looked down and just cried, she couldn’t say it. How could she when the boy was slowly dying in her arms? Frank had never deserved any of this and here he lay. 

Kathy had known from the start that Frank’s relationship with Gerard would get him in trouble but she never imagined this. Frank’s love was what ended up getting him killed and Gerard was free and safe because of it. She just gently rubbed Frank’s arm as he was starting to gaze off. 

Kathy couldn’t sit and watch Frank die, she just knew she couldn’t do it. So she gently eased him to the floor, ignoring his whimpers of pain and his hand trying to hold onto her, and she got up, leaving the bathroom. She heard the boy sob when she flicked off the light and closed the door but she did her best to ignore him. She left him in the darkness and walked out of the Master’s quarters quickly.

* * *

Kathy quietly walked up to the door of Nathan’s office and knocked on it before she breathed out her nerves. “Who is it?!” She heard him snap and then she slowly opened the door, before she closed herself in. Nathan was standing behind his desk with his white shirt splattered with blood, Frank’s blood.

“Did I tell you to enter?” He asked with dangerously angry eyes. 

“The Iero boy is dying,” Kathy said and folded her hands in front of her. 

“Yes? And?” He snapped like she had just told him completely pointless news. 

“And I think we should call for a doctor,” she said blandly, looking up to Nathan. 

“We are not calling for a doctor, we are going to let him die like the wretch he is,” Nathan said boredly and looked to a paper he had on his desk. 

“I thought you might feel that way so I decided to contact someone that might help guide you to see differently,” Kathy said, her eyes flashing up to Nathan. She couldn’t hide her smirk as she now had his full attention. 

“You did what?!” Nathan screamed and walked around his desk before his office door opened and he watched Darrell walk in. “What are you doing here?!”

“Thank you, Kathy. You may go now,” Darrell said quietly, sending her a gentle glance. 

“Yes, Master,” Kathy said before she curtseyed and left the room, watching the two have a stand off. 

“You have no right to be here,” Nathan said bitterly before he went around his desk and sat down, shuffling his papers. 

“Oh, Nathan you know me better than that,” Darrell said before coming over and sitting himself down in the chair before Nathan’s desk. He propped his feet up on the edge of it, pinning the papers Nathan had been moving around. 

“Would you kindly get your feet off my desk?” Nathan snapped bitterly. 

Darrell stared at Nathan seriously until Nathan’s eyes met his and then shifted downward, not wanting to see Darrell. “You are not a killer Nathan. Kathy has told me what you’ve been doing to Frank and it’s disgusting,” he hissed. “You need to let the boy go and you need to get help,” Darrell said honestly.

“Let him go?! Why? So you can take him back?” Nathan said angrily and rolled his eyes. 

“No,” Darrell said with a sigh. “The boy has been through enough and he’s not healthy for you to be around. You are blaming him for everything and he doesn’t need to be the center of your rage. You are angry for too many things and that boy has become your punching bag,” Darrell said before he stood and walked around Nathan’s desk. 

“Kathy could have called the cops on you but she didn’t, she called me,” Darrell said, trying to show Nathan that he could still figure everything out if he could just stop acting out. “Just let the boy go, Nathan,” Darrell whispered before he knelt beside Nathan’s chair and gently reached out to pet back Nathan’s hair.

“Don’t touch me!” Nathan said, slapping away Darrell’s hand. “You only want me to let him go because you love him,” Nathan said, looking away from Darrell and getting up from his chair so they weren’t so close. 

“No,” Darrell said, pushing Nathan’s chair out of the way so it wasn’t between them. “I love you and I know this is going to ruin you, Nathan,” he whispered as he tried to get close to Nathan again. 

“I said, don’t touch me,” Nathan said, backing away again. 

“Nathan,” Darrell cooed in a gentle voice and he could nearly see Nathan starting to give in. “Come here,” he whispered and gently opened his arms. “Please?” 

Nathan swayed in his spot for a moment but looked down, trying to hide his watering eyes. “No, I don’t want you anymore. You’re just some slut who seduced my father for his money and to get out of here,” Nathan said but his tone didn’t hold much edge to it. 

“You don’t have to want me,” Darrell said quietly, “just let me hold you.” Darrell slowly walked forward to Nathan who coward back a little against the wall. “Shh,” Darrell whispered before he slowly wrapped his arms around Nathan. “You’re okay. It’s gonna be alright,” he whispered before he started rubbing his back. 

Nathan tried to push away, to get out of the hold but soon enough his resolve broke down and he felt tears running from his eyes before he latched onto Darrell. “I’m sorry,” he whined and hid his face into Darrell. “I’m sorry for everything my father did and how he…,” Nathan just sobbed and Darrell gently brushed his fingers through his hair. 

Darrell let Nathan cry it out. He knew all along that Nathan had been holding all this pent up anger inside of him and it was what was making him so harsh towards everyone. He figured everything with Frank and the two of them seeing each other again had been the cause of such an upset. Nathan had never been anything like his father so Darrell figured Nathan was trying to show that he could be, even though he had never wanted to be. 

Nathan still refused to admit to all the times his own father had abused and raped him, acting as though it had never happened. Nathan had planned on running away with Darrell and once Nathan’s father had heard about it from a slave, he had beaten and raped Nathan repeatedly, locking him in the basement for over a week, only going down to rape and torture him further. When Nathan had been released he had hidden himself from everyone in his room, even Darrell. It was only a few weeks later when Master Warrenton took Darrell into his room and kept doing it, knowing his son would be destroyed and feel like he no longer had any worth in Darrell’s eyes. 

Darrell kissed Nathan’s forehead and hugged him tightly for all the nights he’d been unable to after Nathan had been destroyed by his father. 

“I love you,” Nathan whispered quietly against Darrell’s ear.

“I know you do, baby. I love you too. We’re going to get you some help.” 

Nathan nodded before he sniffled, “But there’s something I have to do first.” He walked over to his desk and wiped his nose before he picked up his phone and dialed in the number he needed. “Yes, I need an ambulance,” Nathan said into the phone with a sad voice. “A young man has been assaulted violently, he needs medical attention.”


	21. Chapter 21

Gerard was sitting in a dinner with Aaron across from him and chewing at his bacon, thinking about what Aaron had just asked him. The thoughts going through his mind only brought him pain and he didn’t want to think about it but he was. 

“I don’t know...last I knew my parents owned a place in New Jersey. It was on…,” he closed his eyes to think for a minute and took a sip of his coffee. “I think the road was called...Salter Place or something. I can’t remember the exact address, it’s been a while.” He said with a small frown. “My father probably wouldn’t want to see me anyway,” he whispered before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“You don’t know that...he could miss you very much,” Aaron tried, giving Gerard a small smile. 

“What kind of father gives up his child?” Gerard asked, his eyes hardening because he knew he would cry if he didn’t try to be angry. “He just let that man take me to do God knows what! He nearly brainwashed me and then sexually violated me! My father let that happen!” Gerard glanced around and saw a couple people looking at him so he shifted his eyes downward. 

“I understand but what I mean is...he may not have meant to...He may…,” Aaron sighed quietly and sadly looked to Gerard. “He may regret his decision. I regret my drugs and they seemed like such a good idea at the time. I didn’t think...I didn’t think the money would get so bad and then I had no idea what to do and…,” Aaron went quiet, that was the most of his past that he had ever shared with someone. 

“Why did my father send me though? Why couldn’t he just go himself?” Gerard said, his eyes watering. 

“Did...Did your mother work?” Aaron asked, trying to think. Gerard shook his head. “What would have happened to your family if your father had left?” 

Gerard thought over it and sighed out sadly. “We would have lost the house...We would have been on the streets,” Gerard said as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Maybe he was trying to think about the whole family. It may not have been easy for him to make that choice, Gerard,” Aaron said quietly. “I mean, I don’t know your father but I doubt he sent you away without a heavy heart and a heavy mind.” 

Gerard looked down to his eggs on his plate and it reminded him of his father. Every morning his father would wake up early to make him breakfast before he would have to go to school. Every single morning, no matter how late into the night he had to work or if he’d only gotten an hour of sleep. 

“My father…he loved me,” Gerard whispered with watery eyes. “But what if they moved, I’ll have nothing,” Gerard said before he grabbed his coffee again. 

“I doubt they moved. They’re probably sitting at home, waiting for the day you come back,” Aaron said with a little smile. “How old would Mikey be?” 

Gerard shook his head and then breathed out. “He’d be fifteen now,” Gerard said and sniffled a little. “My baby brother’s so big now.” 

“He’ll be happy to see you,” Aaron said with a smile. 

“You think so?” Gerard asked with eyebrows raised a little.

“I know so,” Aaron smiled back and he saw Gerard smile back a bit.

* * *

Nathan was sitting next to Frank’s bed as he saw the boy shift a little and then his eyes open weakly. He looked confused for quite a while before his hoarse voice came out. “Am I dead? Is this heaven?” 

“No,” Nathan said with a soft smile before he stood and slowly walked towards the bed Frank was in. The boy had been out for over a week and Nathan had stayed the whole time with him. “You’re still alive, Frank.” He saw the boy almost seemed saddened and timid as Nathan approached him. 

“There’s no need to worry, Frank. I just need to talk with you for a moment,” Nathan said before he pulled the chair closer and sat back down. “Frank, I am releasing you,” Nathan could see Frank’s disbelief. “I’m going to let you finish your stay in this hospital, you will be able to get your things, and I will pay for you to get your own place. I’m not sending you back to your father. Lord only know where you’d end up in just a couple more months.” 

Frank wanted to speak but the words seemed trapped in his throat and all he could do was open his mouth and close it repeatedly. He couldn’t comprehend what was going on, he thought he would be dead.

“Frank...I went through a very dark point in my life with you and there is no way I can ever repay you, I know that. But I am going to pay for your housing, I will give you a monthly check of four thousand dollars, and if you need anything else, you can simply call me. I am also paying for top of the line therapy and I would really appreciate you taking it,” Nathan said before sighing a little, softly, getting it all out. “I know that seems like nothing compared to everything I have done but please understand that I am doing my best.” 

Frank looked to Nathan and all he could manage was a weak, “Thank you.” He was shocked, he couldn’t even begin to comprehend what was being said and that he was still alive.

“I’m sorry, Frank. I should have never done what I did to you,” Nathan said quietly and looked down for a moment. “I’m going to be a better person Frank and I promise you, I will never hurt someone like I did you, never again.”

“I hope that’s true,” Frank said quietly as he imagined someone suffering like he did. “Because no one should feel what I did,” Frank said before he sniffled. He knew he might be worthless but no one should have to feel what it was like to almost die twice in one year. 

“I know,” Nathan said with a frown. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’ll be okay. I’ll...I’ll try the therapy,” Frank said, trying to make Nathan feel better. He realized the therapy would probably be a good thing, considering he was thinking about making Nathan feel better after all.

* * *

Gerard was standing across the street from his old home and his heart was pounding in his chest, he felt nauseous, dizzy. Everything looked almost the same as it had when he had left. Aaron stood beside him but they both remained silent as Gerard continued to look across the street. He couldn’t get his feet to move, he wanted to but he felt stuck. What if his family didn’t want him back? What if they had figured him for dead and had completely moved on with their lives? 

“You’re going to have to go over there,” Aaron said after a little bit with a small smile.

Gerard glanced over to him and nodded before he looked across the street again. He breathed in deeply before he got the strength to step forward onto the road and began crossing the street. He felt like every step was getting him closer and closer to misery. His eyes started to water, there was no way they had waited for him, that they wanted him back.

He got to the door and he felt like he couldn’t breath. Aaron stood at the end of the walkway, he wanted to be there for Gerard if he needed him but didn’t want to hover over him. 

Gerard bit his lip before he raised his hand, his finger only an inch from the doorbell. He closed his eyes tightly before he pressed the button and nearly bolted when he heard it ring throughout the house. He heard someone holler that they were coming, the voice was deep but sounded young, he didn’t recognize it. 

The door began to open and Gerard thought his heart was going to give out. Before him stood a tall, thin boy with glasses that he pushed further up his nose and squinted through.

“Uh...Uh…,”Gerard tried and he blinked multiple times. Was this Mikey? It looked like him a bit. “I’m...I’m…,” Gerard stuttered a bit more. 

“Are you alright?” Mikey asked and straightened up, seeming to look at Gerard harder. “Do I know you?”

“Mikey? Who’s at the door?” Gerard heard and he let out a little whine and his eyes watered as his mother came into view. She froze for a moment and her own eyes welled up and she touched her chest, letting out a small sob. 

“Mom?” Mikey asked, looking at her. “Are you okay?” 

“Oh, baby,” Donna whispered as she looked at her son for the first time in years. She walked past Mikey and grabbed Gerard, pulling him into a hard hug. “Oh, just look at you,” she cried and pulled back enough to look at his face as she cradled it in her hands and gently brushed his hair from his face. “You look so different,” she whimpered before she held onto him again tightly.

Gerard buried his face into his mother and sobbed, he had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening, he was home. 

“Gee?” Mikey asked timidly and Gerard looked up to his little brother. 

“Mikey...I’m back,” Gerard whispered to his little brother with a bit of a smile as he continued to cry. 

Mikey quickly walked up his mother and brother and wrapped his arms around them both. The three Way’s stood together, hugging onto one another, and crying.

“Gerard?” They all split apart and Gerard looked to his father who stood in the doorway like he was looking at a ghost. “Is it really you? Is…,” he cut off and stepped down onto the landing with the rest of his family. “Can you...Can you ever forgive me?” His father asked defeatedly and looked like he was going to break down. 

Gerard had never seen his father look so sad and heartbroken other than the night that Nathan had come to take him away. He knew he didn’t blame his father, he couldn’t, he loved him so much. 

Gerard nodded and found fresh tears running down his cheeks. “I missed you so much, dad,” he whined before he wrapped his arms around his father. He felt his dad hug him closely and his mother and brother hug him from behind. He was home, he was surrounded by his family. This was all he had wanted for so long. He couldn’t remember ever being happier. 

Aaron smiled softly and his own eyes watered as he watched the four hold onto one another. This couldn’t have gone better for Gerard. Gerard was home and safe, Aaron looked up to the sky, he wished Frank could see this.


	22. Chapter 22

Frank sat in a large leather chair as his foot mindlessly bounced at top speeds. He kept his hands folded in his lap and he kept looking down at them, feeling like somehow this shielded him. This was his seventh therapy session and he had a feeling he wasn’t doing too well. His therapist would just look at him with these squinted eyes and Frank couldn’t tell if it was because she was irritated or if she was trying to read his mind since he wouldn’t say much. 

Frank glanced up to her and then back down. Her name was Nora, that’s what she had told Frank to call her. He figured she was just trying to make him feel more comfortable with their stiff position. He cleared his throat and shifted a tiny bit in his chair before being still again. He wondered how much longer he had left to wait for her to send him home. 

“So, Frank,” she began and he swallowed. She usually didn’t start conversation or pressure him into talking, he had liked that about her. “I hear you’ve gotten moved into your new home. How do you like it?” 

He shifted again in his chair before he glanced to the rug, instead of his hands, following its design. “It’s-It’s okay,” he mumbled and shrugged. “It’s big...kind of empty.”

“So you haven’t moved in a lot of furniture yet?” She questioned, setting down her pen and notepad. This made Frank calm a little bit, he didn’t feel so observed. Like maybe this part of the conversation wasn’t actually therapy, it wouldn’t be held against him. 

“Well...no...I mean, it’s full of stuff just…,” he trailed off, what was he trying to say? He didn’t know and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He liked being able to move throughout his new home without being bothered or scared. But at night, when it was time for him to get some sleep, it just felt...empty. 

“You’re lonely?” She asked, lifting her eyebrows and folding her own hands in her lap, this relaxed Frank a little more. “Do you miss, being with your Master?” This did not relax Frank, his back stiffened. Frank knew that Nathan had talked with his therapist but he didn’t figure that much detail had been released. He nodded sheepishly in reply. 

“What do you miss about him, Frank?” Nora’s voice was unthreatening and light, this made Frank feel a little calmer with her. She wasn’t asking him like he should feel horrible for missing Nathan.

“I miss laying with him at night,” he said quietly. “I miss having someone there with me.” He looked back down to his hands and sighed a little. 

Nora could see Frank was closing up a bit and tried to shift to a subject that didn’t question his relationship with his Master. Someone Frank still viewed as a good person, someone he missed. She had to show him that he didn’t actually miss him, that he was just trained to think that he did. 

“So I understand that at one point you had been molested by someone staying with you and your Master. That they had tried to hurt you. Badly enough that you had to be taken to the hospital,” Nora said. “Do you remember that?”

Frank glanced up to Nora and nodded his head gently. “You had told Nathan you didn’t remember who it was,” Nora said but it seemed like more of a question. Frank nodded again, glancing down to Nora’s folded hands. “Is that true?”

Frank paused and now looked down to his own hands. He didn’t know if he could trust this woman. What if she was reporting back to Nathan? She was being paid by him after all. He sighed out gently through his nose and looked back up to her. 

“The person who tried to kill me didn’t molest me,” Frank said quietly. “My…,” he closed his eyes and sighed out again. “My master had been raping me...had raped me…,” Frank looked down to his hands and to nothing else at this point. “But...there was a boy there...a man. His name was Aaron,” Frank muttered, nearly whispering now. 

“Was...Was Aaron the one who tried to kill you?” Nora asked, her eyes back to squinting at Frank.

Frank shook his head. “He was trying to set me free,” he whispered before tears raced down his eyes, making him aware of his own sadness. “He had come in to check on me and I…,” Frank didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to remember the violence and how much anger had been in that room. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Frank said before he looked down. 

Nora gently sighed through her nose, making sure Frank wouldn’t hear it. She knew he was done for today.

* * *

Gerard’s last couple of weeks had been like a daydream. He was back with his family, things felt normal, happy even. He couldn’t believe that things with Nathan had ever happened. It was like it was a whole lifetime ago. His parents made him see a therapist, though it was against his wishes. He forced through most of it so that it would be over with. He brought up Nathan, cried through his abuse stories, opened up about how it made him feel and everything. He knew it would be over sooner if he pretended that he wanted to be healed. He didn’t mention Frank at all, to anyone. He never brought Frank up to his family or his therapist. He didn’t want anyone in his new life to know about how he’d abandoned Frank for dead back at the mansion and hadn’t looked back. He knew if he did, his therapy would be so much longer than a couple of months. 

Aaron had managed to get himself a job and was staying in a tiny apartment in town. Gerard would go to his place some nights and lay with him. Stay curled up in something that felt familiar in a world full of new. 

“So,” Aaron breathed out gently as he ran his fingers through Gerard’s hair. “How’s therapy going?” He asked this knowing the response he would receive and sure enough, Gerard shrugged. “Have you talked to them about Frank at all?”

Gerard sat up and stood beside the bed, grabbing his pants up from the floor and putting them back on. He often laid in bed with Aaron in his underwear and tight shirt. He knew it was horrible of him but after everything he kind of wanted Aaron to notice him, even if he was straight. Maybe he could start something between them. They had been through so much together and had made it out. Gerard just wanted to be with someone who would understand him. 

“Gerard, come on,” Aaron said, sitting up in bed. “You have to talk about him at some point.”

Gerard spun around and looked at Aaron. “No, I don’t. Frank is gone and I’ll never see him again. I’m over it,” he muttered as he glared at Aaron. 

“No you’re not,” Aaron said and shook his head. “Why would you say that?” 

Gerard sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Aaron, he might as well be dead if he’s not already. It’s stupid for me to not move on. What would I be waiting for?” Gerard mumbled and Aaron could hear the hidden sadness. 

Aaron thought about Gerard’s words for a while and gently reached for Gerard’s hand. He was realizing that maybe he was the one with more problems. He knew deep down that Frank would never leave Nathan’s property and if he did, it would be in a box. 

“You’re right, Gerard,” Aaron admitted sadly. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.” 

Gerard looked to Aaron’s sad face before he turned to him, “I love you,” he whispered.

Aaron smiled a tiny sad smile back. “I love you too.”

* * *

Frank sat in his living room and stared around for a couple of moments. He wanted to do something. He wanted anything to distract him from his thoughts. He looked around his empty house a couple more times before he grabbed his wallet and jacket. He had been out into town a couple of times now. The first few times had been terrifying but now he was beginning to relax. 

He figured there must be something in town worth looking at. Anything was better than sitting home alone in silence. He wandered around for a while before he found a coffee shop and went inside. He kept to himself as he ordered and them hid into a corner booth. He knew this really wasn’t getting out of the house and interacting like his therapist had talked to him about but he felt like this was a step forward, he had talked to the kid behind the counter to order his drink.

He gently scanned the room with his eyes to see how many people were really in the small cafe. He instantly regretted his decision because his eyes met with another pair. The eyes were attached to a body that waved at him gently. He looked down to his coffee and cursed at himself in his head. The kid had been hanging up a flyer and Frank had been trying to get a better look at it when the kid had caught him staring.

He heard footsteps coming over to his table and he swallowed hard. He looked up once the steps stopped in front of him. “Hello, my name is Mikey!” The voice said with a big smile and Frank weakly smiled back to him.

“I-I’m Frank,” he nearly whispered out. 

“I was just wondering if you played an instrument. I have a band and we’re looking for a new guitarist,” Mikey said with a smile before putting a flyer down on Frank’s table.

Frank looked down at it. There was a bat on it and the band's name in big letters. He gently let his fingers touch it before he glanced back up to this Mikey kid. He almost shook his head but then he thought about what his therapist had said about making friends and trusting people. 

“I...I play a little,” Frank fibbed, hoping it might put Mikey off from talking to him further but it could still seem like he tried. 

“Dude, that’s awesome!” The kid pipped before he slid into the booth across from Frank. “I’ve been going around town all day trying to find someone who plays with no luck! It’s fate,” Mikey cheered happily before resting his elbows onto Frank’s table. 

Frank forced a smile and what he hoped sounded like a small chuckle. “Yeah, fate,” he mumbled but kept on his forced smile before sipping his coffee.

* * *

“So,” Nora began and smiled softly at Frank. “Tell me about your new friend.” She knew about Mikey because Frank had called her a few weeks back to tell her about meeting this new person and now being in a band. She hoped this meant Frank was making progress. It wasn’t normally a good thing when your therapist was the only person you could call with your good news. 

Frank started talking at a mile a minute and Nora did her best to keep up with him. Apparently Mikey had gone shopping with him to help him pick out a new guitar and they had gotten this really cool white one and Frank loved it. He talked about writing music and practising at his new friend Ray’s house, who was also in the band. He went on about where they had gone the last couple of weeks and how’d they’d been hanging out. 

This was all wonderful news to Nora. She wanted nothing more than for Frank to make friends and get himself back out in the world. It would bring him back to normality faster than anything else would. She had planned on asking Frank more questions about the Gerard person Frank had broken heartedly mention in their last session but she left him alone to talk about his good week. It was rare that Frank was happy and talkative. 

The situation with Aaron had been discussed at their last session as well. Frank had told her about asking Aaron to kill him, to end his suffering. Aaron had tried to kill Frank with something that Frank didn’t recall but had failed. Frank had sworn Aaron to never tell and that he wouldn’t tell anyone else either. He had felt bad asking Aaron to do it because he knew Aaron wasn’t a mean person and that it had hurt Aaron to do it. She remembered how Frank mentioned disappointingly that, Aaron being so nice, was probably why he hadn’t managed to completely kill him. She couldn’t get his look of disappointment of her face. Who would want to die so badly?

Nora definitely had more questions but for now she was listening to Frank go on about his new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, Daaa!


	23. Chapter 23

“Hey, Frank?” Mikey asked mindlessly as he laid on Frank’s bed, staring at the ceiling. He heard Frank hum from over in the corner where he was plucking at his guitar, like he was trying to figure out a new riff. “When did you move here?” Mikey turned his head to look towards Frank now, seeing the boy seem to hesitate on his movements for a moment. Mikey had never seen Frank before and he figured he would have remembered him around somewhere at some point. Also, there was some furniture in the house but there was nothing really about the house that said it was Frank’s. He figured maybe Frank had broken into someone's summer home and was living there now. He knew there was no way Frank could afford a home like this. The kid didn’t work and couldn’t be much older than nineteen. 

“Oh, a couple months ago,” Frank muttered mindlessly. He looked to the floor when he remembered what his life had been before this. He blinked and for a second he was on the bathroom floor again, squirming in his own blood, whining for Nathan to help him. He cleared his throat and twitched a little, adjusting his shoulder. He hadn’t seen Dr. Nora in a few weeks, he needed to see her. He had things he wanted to discuss with her. He’d been away from Nathan for a couple months now but he had begun dreaming of his Master, of the sex, of his touch, Frank would awaken aroused and longing for Nathan. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. 

“So you like, own the place?” Mikey asked and stood up from the bed, looking out the window and into the fenced back yard. He turned back to look at Frank though.

“I...My boyfriend...bought it for me,” Frank said, searching for an answer and instantly closing his eyes tightly. He hadn’t mentioned he was gay before, he feared Mikey’s judgment. He didn’t want to lose the friendship he had just gotten. 

“Oh, so you have a boyfriend?” Frank noted Mikey almost looked disappointed. Frank didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Frank asked sheepishly and looked downward.

“Well,” Mikey laid back down on the bed and put a pillow under his chest, looking at Frank. “You know the guy that is sometimes at Ray’s? Jake,” Mikey said, remembering the kids name finally. 

Frank smiled a little bit. Jake was older, about twenty-nine. He’d been really sweet towards Frank and just thinking about it made his cheeks threaten to warm. He was cute, that was for sure. He had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and tattoos that Frank found beyond fascinating. It made Frank want some for his own. 

Frank realized Mikey was waiting on him for a response and lost the look on his face. “Oh yeah. What about him?” Frank said, squinting his eyes and going back to pluck at his guitar. 

“He wanted me to find out if you were gay or seeing anyone,” Mikey said and started picking at one of his nails that was polished black. 

Frank thought this over in his mind. Jake was cute, that was certain. He was nice and Frank certainly like him. Was he ready for something like that though? Last he had talked to Dr. Nora, she still seemed against him seeing other people. But Frank knew he had come a long way and figured he might be ready. 

“Well, I’m not seeing my boyfriend anymore. We broke up,” Frank said bravely and tried to ignore the ping in his heart. His Master had no longer found him to be useful and had disposed of him. Even if Nathan had said it was okay, Frank knew his Master had just been letting him down gently. He even remembered Master Darrell bringing him back to Nathan. He figured he was a failure to both of his Masters. 

“Well, Jake will be happy to know that,” Mikey said with a smile at Frank. “He’s nuts about asking you out, man,” Mikey admitted before he rolled onto his back. 

Frank swallowed hard before turning back around in his chair. Was he really ready to go out with someone? This was supposed to be a good thing but it only made Frank nervous. What if this turned into another failed relationship? What if he couldn’t please his new boyfriend? What if his new boyfriend beat him for being a horrible slave? Frank frowned and looked down to his guitar, he would have to be a really good slave this time.

* * *

Gerard had been spending most of his time at Aaron’s apartment, it just seemed easier that way. He loved being able to see his family but hated it all at the same time. When he was with them, he felt like he was being watched, examined. He felt like they were walking on eggshells around him. Like at any moment he would snap and break down. 

Today he was sitting with his therapist and he sighed out softly. Dr. Nora was great and everything and very understanding about his situation but Gerard hated to come all the same. He didn’t want to drag everything up and put it in the open to be seen. He wanted to forget all the awful things he had done or that had been done to him. He wished he could have his memory wiped, even if that took Frank away with it. He felt he would hurt less in a sense. 

“So, how are we feeling this week, Gerard?” Dr. Nora looked at him over her notepad.

“I...Well, okay,” he mumbled out and looked to the floor but Gerard could hear himself lying. Gerard had a new problem this week. He felt embarrassed, ashamed even. 

“Okay?” She asked, setting down her pen and notepad. “Has something happened this week, Gerard?” Dr. Nora folded her legs and reached over to sip off of her coffee. 

“No!...No,” Gerard said, correcting his quick answer with a softer response. “I just...I’m okay,” he said with an awkward little smile. 

“Well I can tell something is bothering you,” Dr. Nora said honestly, glancing to him again. He seemed on edge and uncomfortable in his own skin. It was even apparent on his face. It reminded her of his first visit to her office. “You know you’re safe to be open, Gerard.” She reminded him of this. Gerard always seemed to not want to speak without permission. 

“I just…,” Gerard sighed through his nose before looking up at Nora. He wanted to talk to someone about it, anybody. He figured if he was going to be judged, it was better to be judged by his therapist than his friends and family.

“Lately, I’ve been feeling…,” he bit his lips and thought of the words, trying to place them. “I want to have sex,” he said bluntly, not being able to find the words but they bursted out anyways. “I miss the feeling and I’ve been…,” he cut off and looked down, no longer able to show his face.

“You’re horny,” Dr. Nora said bluntly with a shrug before she sipped her coffee. “Everyone gets horny, Gerard. Have you tried masturbating?” 

Her voice sounded so calm and full of understanding, Gerard felt the warmth on his face dissipating. “I-I have,” he admitted softly. “But it’s not the same,” he said quietly and shifted a little. “I just...I don’t feel like I should want to.” 

“Why not? Everyone has those feelings, Gerard. It’s human nature to want to be close with someone, to want to feel good, to let someone else give you pleasure.” Dr. Nora’s calmness and openness made Gerard feel a little more at ease and his shoulders softened a little, not being so tense. 

“I just… where I was...the last time,” Gerard sighed out in discomfort and frustration, he didn’t want to share anymore. She would think badly of him. 

“Go on, Gerard,” Dr. Nora said.

“I was...I was raped the last time I...had sex,” he admitted quietly. 

“By a boyfriend?” she asked quietly and Gerard shook his head softly. 

“By a monster,” he said before his eyes watered and he looked down, he hadn’t planned on this. None of this was supposed to be coming out. What was this happening? “I...I loved Frank and he punished me for it,” he cried openly now and hung his head. He let small sobs come out as he thought of Frank for the first time in a long time. 

“Who punished you?” Dr. Nora asked, starting with one question at a time and trying to recall a Frank ever coming up in their meetings, he hadn’t. 

“My Master,” Gerard sobbed softly and he took one of the tissues off the coffee table between them. “He knew I was in love with Frank and Frank stood up for me. So he sent Frank away and he raped me as punishment,” Gerard cried and now that everything was pouring out, he didn’t dare stop. He didn’t want to shut it out again. It loomed over him and made him sick to his stomach. He had never really talked to anyone about his rape, not openly anyways. 

Dr. Nora was trying not to show her shock at Gerard’s outburst and the horrors he admitted to. She was realizing why she thought she had heard of Frank but Gerard had never mentioned him. Frank was her other patient. 

“Sent Frank away to where?” She asked, trying to pry a glance into Frank’s past as much as Gerard’s. 

“To Master Darrell,” Gerard coughed out. “He was a punisher. He would rape and torture people until they fell in love with him,” Gerard whimpered. “Frank loved him,” Gerard whispered, “he loved him more than me.“

* * *

“So you have a brother?” Frank asked as he walked beside Mikey to band practice. 

“Well, kind of,” Mikey said with a small smile. “He spends all of his time with his boyfriend now,” Mikey mumbled and shrugged. “We...We haven’t been close since we were kids.” Mikey was honestly hurt that Gerard had come back into their lives and now seemed to be gone more than he was around. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Frank said with a frown as he looked to Mikey. “Maybe things will get better.” 

“Yeah,” Mikey said before shrugging and looking at Frank. “I’m not too worried about it. I just try and keep busy.” 

Frank smiled a bit as they walked into Ray’s garage. He smiled at Ray and waved as he walked in and they started setting up. 

“Oh, hey Jake,” Frank heard Mikey say the words and he almost stopped breathing. Had Mikey talked to Jake about him yet? Did Jake know that Frank was single and available to be asked out. Frank could barely think straight, he was wondering how on earth he was supposed to play a single note at the practice. 

He turned around and saw Jake before he smiled and waved, he had to act as normal as possible. Jake had always made him nervous but now it was even worse. Somehow knowing Jake had a thing for him made him even more sensitive to the fact that he liked Jake himself. 

He just controlled his breathing before he turned to Ray and discussed the song layout. They started playing and Frank was grateful, the distraction was much needed. He forced himself not to look at Jake because he knew if he did, he would mess up. He just focused on the music but soon enough, they were taking a break. Ray went inside to get something to eat and Mikey had followed. Frank wanted to throw something at Mikey, they had left Frank alone with Jake on purpose, he could feel it. 

Sure enough, Jake started coming over and Frank sighed out his nerves. “Hey,” Frank managed to let out and sound normal. 

“Hey,” Jake said back with a shy smile and Frank thought it was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. “So, you play amazing,” Jake said, clearly beating around what he really wanted to talk about. 

“Thanks,” Frank said and tried not to gush. He looked at the tattoos running up Jake’s arm and he wanted to run his hands over them, to feel them. 

“Um, I was wondering,” Jake said with a nervous smile. “I just thought, maybe if you’re free on Friday, we could,” Jake cut off before clearing his throat loudly, awkwardly but it was only cute to Frank. “That maybe you’d want to see a movie with me?”

Frank smiled and that’s all he could do. Here was this cool new guy who was ten years older than him, asking him out on a date like he was cool. Frank had only known him a month or two and here he was, asking him out. Frank forced himself to nod when he realized he had paused for probably longer than was allowed after such an important question.

“C-Cool,” Jake said before smiling big, happy. “I’ll...I’ll pick you up at six,” Jake said and Frank nodded. “I’ll see you then,” he said with a smile before he turned around and walked off in the direction of home. 

“See ya,” Frank managed and then smiled and looked down. He wondered what they would see together, if anything would happen. He got giddy and tried to contain it but he’d never been asked out before. He was so excited for Friday. .

**Author's Note:**

> So I bet this wasn't what you all were expecting! I'm sorry about that! 
> 
> This story may be a little slower on updates on account that I have writers block on it and the chapters aren't stacked up too much. But it has been too long and you all need updates! So here you are!


End file.
